Yoru akai
by Yunmoon
Summary: Ni los cien años que pasaron lograron hacer cambiar su destino. Ella encontró su pasado y él llego a recordárselo. Su destino sellado en un libro que le mostrara los pecados que su alma ha cometido. .::SasuSaku::.
1. Noche 1

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

**Advertencias:** _He vuelto a subir este fic, como verán está –según yo- corregido, no he cambiado nada, el tema sigue siendo el mismo, sólo he puesto mejor redacción y una ortografía decente. Las letras cursivas –como menciono en las 'aclaraciones'- se trata del texto de un libro que Sakura encontró en su casa, así que repito, esas cursivas son el texto de un libro que Sakura lee._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Texto del libro sin titulo._(Por ahora)

Recuerdos o visiones que solo tiene Sakura.

_-'Pensamientos de los personajes'-._

(Aclaraciones).

"Hablan los personajes".

**Summary: **Ni los cien años que pasaron lograron hacer cambiar su destino. Ella encontró su pasado y él llego a recordárselo. Su destino sellado en un libro que le mostrara los pecados que su alma ha cometido.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**::**

_**Yuro akai –**__Noche roja_

_**1ª Noche -**_ _**Azul como el hielo.**_

**::**

**.**

* * *

_Su mirada viajo en todo el pasillo, la oscuridad infinita del interior de ese lugar sólo se deshacía junto a una ventana la cual dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Sus pies, descalzos, pisaban la humedad del pasillo, piso húmedo debido a la nieve que caía ahora, miro por todos lados, se sentía asechada como una oveja por un lobo, pero era un juego, así que a la vez sentía adrenalina. Afuera nevaba, el frió calaba los huesos de cualquier ser esa noche, pero ella sólo vestía un largo y ligero camisón hasta debajo de las rodillas, el brillo y color de sus ojos sólo se identifico cuando estuvo frente a la ventana y la luz de luna le llego de lleno, sabía que perdería con eso pero no le importo y fue cuando sintió que le tomaban de la cintura y la derribaban al suelo, el contacto del helado suelo contra su piel no lo sintió o si lo hizo simplemente lo ignoro._

_-Te atrape-._

_La segunda persona quedó arriba de ella, ella sólo le acariciaba la mejilla mientras él descubría su cuello quitando su largo cabello, reclamando su premio. Abriendo ligeramente la boca él se acerco al cuello blanquecino de ella, su aliento frió choco con esa piel delicada para luego, con sus colmillos, rasgar la piel y tomar su sangre. La sangre que escapo de su boca era contrastada con su pálida piel, blanca como la nieve. Todo este espectáculo era visto por la luz de la luna que alumbraba a ambos individuos. Ese espacio sólo mostraba dos figuras, a la chica que estaba debajo y al hombre que estaba arriba de ella, bebiendo su sangre. Pelinegra y pelirrojo, ojos esmeralda y ojos miel, ambas pieles blancas, y sus ojos cambiando a un carmesí, igual que la sangre que salía del cuello de ella._

_-Será la última vez que pueda hacer esto-._

_Anunció él, quitando sus colmillos de su piel, lamió la poca sangre que había salido quitando todo el rastro, las heridas cerraron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él toco su mejilla y luego la besó, era algo similar a una despedida._

_-No te preocupes hermano, yo te seguiré viendo-._

_-Nuestro Rey no permitirá esa insolencia, que veas a otro no está en sus planes-._

_-No creo que se de cuenta-._

_Los ojos carmesí de ella cambiaron a un verde profundo y lo miro de forma maternal, extrañaría esa casa en la cual vivía con su hermano, pero sabía que tenía que cumplir con su misión. Después de todo, los pura sangre tenían las responsabilidades más importantes que cualquier otro vampiro, a veces pensaba que no ser pura sangre habría sido lo ideal, pero sabía que no sólo se debía a eso, estaba lo otro que le hacía ser un poco más importante._

_-No cometas tonterías con nuestro Rey, no te metas en problemas-._

_Los ojos de él cambiaron a un color miel, su mirada parecía cansada y sus manos tocaban la cintura pequeña de su querida hermana._

_-No seré la única que este con él, de eso estoy segura, no soy la única sangre pura, no creo que note una ausencia-._

_-Te equivocas, serás la única, después de todo tener más de una persona no es algo que este en nuestras reglas-._

_-Estará ocupado-._

_-Y estarás con él en cada momento-._

_-¿Acaso ya no quieres verme?-._

_-No, sólo quiero que estés bien con nuestro Rey-._

_-Estaré perfecta, si es necesario abogare para venir a verte-._

_-Tan sólo no te escapes-._

_-Hare lo posible-._

_-Entonces no esperare mucho-._

_-Tendrás que confiar en mi, hermano-._

_Ella sabía que él estaba preocupado, porque obviamente su hermano le conocía, ella no podía estar tranquila, siempre había gustado de hacer travesuras. Su hermano había soltado un suspiro y luego había sonreído._

_-Te voy a extrañar-._

_Dijo él, ella sonrió con amargura, ella sin duda lo haría más._

_-Yo más-._

_Un beso, cada uno en la mejilla, sus fríos labios tocaron la mejilla de cada uno, una voz los hizo mirar a la derecha._

_-Y yo igual-._

_Una tercera persona, una mujer, se unió a su despedida, la luz alumbro su figura, pelirroja de ojos negros, hermosa y delicada, ambos besaron las mejillas de la pelinegra, ambos la abrazaron, ella era la menor y la elegida para casarse con el Líder de la raza._

_-Prometo visitarte, cuando nos casemos-._

_-¿Lo prometes?-._

_-No sólo yo, si no también él-._

_Dijo mirando al pelirrojo, su prometido y su hermano._

_-Los esperare-._

_-Y ahí estaremos hermanita-._

_Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no sabiendo si podría cumplir su promesa._

_-Gracias-._

_Su hermana se dio cuenta de que se veía ansiosa, sentimientos contradictorios en esa niña provocaron que quisiera agregar algo más, pero prefirió callar y salir de ahí, sabía que su pequeña hermana quería pasar más tiempo con su verdadero hermano._

_-Bueno, voy a ver a mamá, esta abajo, algo melancólica por tu partida-._

_-Entendido-._

_La pelirroja bajó y volvieron a quedarse solos, sumidos en el silencio y comunicándose con sus ojos, ambos de pie mirando la hermosa luna, sus ojos verdes miraron a su hermano, bajó la vista, sinceramente estaba más triste que emocionada._

_-Vamos abajo, papá y mamá te querrán ver antes de que te vayas-._

_-No me iré por siempre, no entiendo por que tanto alboroto-._

_-No, pero te casaras con nuestro Rey, no sabes lo que pasara de ahora en adelante contigo-._

_-Lo se-._

_Se coloco los zapatos al encontrarlos en el borde de la escalera, sus pasos eran elegantes y su mirar era profundo, toda una joya rara como la había descrito su Rey, bajó pero se dirigió a su recamara, todavía estaba en camisón, y no debía presentarse así a su futuro esposo. Después de ponerse un vestido blanco ligero, se cepillo el cabello y colocó una rosa roja en su cabello, terminó por atarse unos zapatos bajos y salió, vio a sus padres, una mujer alta de cabello rojizo y ojos jade, su mirada era maternal como siempre y su padre, de cabello rojizo y ojos castaños, ambos la abrazaron._

_-Nuestro Rey viene ahora mismo-._

_Un último abrazo por todos, para encaminarse al exterior de la casa, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras varios ruidos se escuchaban afuera, la soltaron lentamente y ella volteo, observando a esos hombres, todos perfectos como debía de ser, hombres con trajes de la familia más poderosa, sirvientes del Líder de la raza, al que llamaban Señor, Lord, Emperador, Rey. Su mirada se detuvo en cada persona frente a su casa, examinándolos._

_-Somos siervos de Lord-sama, venimos por su prometida-. _

_El hombre de cabello negro observo al padre. _

_-Dómine-._

_El nombre de ella salió de los labios del hombre, la chica se movió un poco incomoda, su primer nombre en labios de alguien que no se tratara de su familia le daba un poco de escalofríos._

_-Mi hija, esta aquí-._

_El hombre señalo con la mirada a su hija la cual miraba a la derecha tratando de evitar mirar a cualquiera, se había puesto nerviosa._

_-Venimos por usted Miladi-._

_-Si-._

_Los hombres se abrieron paso cuando la pelinegra se dirigió a la puerta del carruaje, ella volteo repentinamente y miro a todos, se despidió con la mano y salió totalmente de ahí, de su hogar. Frente a ella se alzaba un carruaje blanco, el frió era de lo peor, pero ellos ni se inmutaban de la vestimenta de ella, su ligero vestido blanco y sus zapatos bajos, era lo único que llevaba, claro sin contar su ropa interior, con paso elegante llego hasta el carruaje, un hombre de cabello rubio le abrió la puerta y le ayudo a entrar. Adentro otro rubio estaba, con una mano sostenía una copa de lo que parecía ser un líquido rojo, se imaginaba que era sangre._

_-Miladi, gusto en conocerla, es más hermosa de lo que pensamos-._

_-Muchas gracias pero no tengo el gusto de conocerle-._

_-Edmé Easley, miladi-._

_-Un placer-._

_-Igualmente miladi. Yo seré quien la guíe hasta la mansión de Lord-sama, después de llevarla a casa el trabajo queda bajo una sierva de Lord-sama, Irina Yager-._

_-Entiendo. Pero me preguntaba ¿Cuándo tendré el placer de conocer a Lord-sama?-._

_-Miladi, usted no tiene porque llamarle así, Lord-sama me ha dicho que para usted es simplemente…-._

_._

"FRENTEZOTA".

Se exalto y soltó un jadeo, ese grito le había dado un susto de muerte, alzo la mirada y observo con el ceño fruncido a la culpable de recibir ese susto.

"¿QUÉ?".

Gritó, mostrando lo molesta que se sentía.

"Frentezota te llevo llamando por más de dos minutos".

"Perdona cerda, no ves que yo SI leo".

"Yo también leo frentezota, pero no en mis tiempos libres". La rubia miro el libro, era curioso, bastante llamativo, pero lo más curioso era que no tenía nada escrito en la gruesa tapa y al parecer tampoco en el reverso. "Por cierto ¿Qué lees frentezota?".

"Un libro que encontré en mi biblioteca personal, estuve limpiando y de repente apareció".

"Mmm… Que extraño, no tiene titulo, ¿O si?".

"No, no tiene ningún titulo, ni editorial, ni epilogo y mucho menos autor, lo revise antes de traerlo… de hecho, parece como si hubiese sido escrito a mano".

"¿De que trata?".

"Apenas lo empecé a leer. Pero por lo que he leído, habla de una chica, que es una vampiresa, toda su familia es de vampiros y es la menor, y fue elegida para casarse con alguien que tiene el puesto de Líder de la raza… me imagino que se refiere a que es el líder de los vampiros".

"Kyaaa… es una novela romántica".

"Vaya, supongo que te gustan este tipo de libros".

"Sí, pero aunque me gusten no los leeré en mi tiempo libre, mejor luego que lo termines me lo cuentas".

"Ok".

"Te dejo en tu 'fabulosa' lectura".

"Como digas Cerda, mejor vamos a comer".

"Cierto, como ayer me trajiste el almuerzo decidí que hoy yo te traería el almuerzo, toma".

"¿Lo hiciste tú?".

Dijo viendo la caja de obento, era bastante llamativa y al parecer olía bien, realmente no se esperaba que Ino, la chica fresa y cool, supiera cocinar, era algo inesperado.

"Claro".

Dijo la rubia triunfante. La pelirrosa sonrió y decidió hacerla enojar un poco.

"Entonces come tu primero, no quiero salir envenenada".

"Que mala eres frentezota, y yo que me esforcé por ti".

"Era broma, gracias, cerda".

-A comer-.

Después de su hora libre regresaron a clase, ambas apenas tenían 15 años y cursaban el primer grado de secundaria alta, Ino pertenecía al grupo de porristas y era una de las mejores y Sakura pertenecía al grupo de música tocando el violín, era algo torpe en el deporte, por ello no escogió ningún grupo en el que se necesitara moverse mucho.

Su día fue relativamente sencillo y normal. En su casa se dedico a realizar sus deberes de la escuela, como los problemas de matemáticas y la absurda tarea de geografía, después de ver su trabajo listo, decidió bajar a la sala, llevaba en sus manos el libro de cubierta roja, se sentó en el sofá y quitándose las pantuflas comenzó a leer de nuevo su libro.

.

_-Miladi, usted no tiene porque llamarle así, Lord-sama me ha dicho que para usted es simplemente Serge-._

_-Serge-._

_-Exacto Miladi. Y respecto a cuando podrá conocerle, no se preocupe, le aseguro que será pronto. Lord-sama llegara mañana en el atardecer-._

_-Entonces, debo suponer que estaré sola todo ese tiempo-._

_-Claro que no Miladi, entre la señorita Irina y yo la atenderemos, somos los sirvientes más confiables de Lord-sama, así que confíe totalmente en nosotros-._

_-Si, entiendo-._

_Fijo su vista en el vidrio viendo su propio reflejo, y luego vio afuera, la nieve caía lentamente llenando los alrededores, algo de hielo se veía, el reflejo de la luna hacía ver el hielo de un tono azuloso, sus ojos se cerraron pero volvieron a abrirse cuando sintió un peso en sus hombros miro arriba y vio como el rubio colocaba un abrigo blanco en sus hombros._

_-Miladi por favor cuídese mucho, es mi trabajo cuidarle, pero más que eso, usted me agrada mucho-._

_-Muchas gracias-._

_-Descanse todo lo que quiera, tardaremos algo en llegar-._

_-Entiendo-._

_Cerrando sus ojos pronto cayo en un sueño profundo, casi no dormía porque dormir no era algo del todo útil, podía utilizar su tiempo en otras cosas, y además se suponía que los vampiros no dormían, se despertó al escuchar que los caballos comenzaban a ir más lento. Vio bajar al rubio y ella sin dudarlo lo siguió, el rubio le ayudo a bajar y una vez abajo admiro la gran mansión, enorme simplemente enorme, sin duda elegante y estrafalaria. Camino con paso elegante hasta llegar dentro de la mansión, las puertas fueron abiertas por cuatro empleados, sus pasos se hicieron escuchar por todo el lugar hasta que se detuvo, las cuatro empleadas hicieron una reverencia y con una sonrisa dijeron a coro._

_-Bienvenida a casa Miladi-._

_El resto de su día fue guiada por una sierva del Lord, Irina, una chica de un cabello largo y rubio como el oro, sus ojos eran de un tono verdoso agua, muy atenta y amable, la llevo a su alcoba, la alcoba que compartiría con su prometido, era una alcoba enorme, con un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar todo el resplandor de la luna, sus ojos se cerraron y respiro profundamente, un aroma exquisito llegó a ella, bajó la vista y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, después de tomar ropa para darse una larga ducha entró al baño, preparó el agua, incluyo deliciosas fragancias, el olor era delicioso, un aroma a sensualidad, inocencia y sobre todo virginidad._

_._

"Sakura, hija ya llegamos".

Sakura cerró el libro, lo colocó en la mesa de enfrente y miró a su madre.

"Si mamá".

Observo a su padre y notó que con una sonrisa se acercaba y le revolvía los cabellos, sonrió, amaba a su padre tanto como amaba a su madre, estar lejos de ellos le hacía sentir solitaria.

-¿Nos ayudas a desempacar todo?, trajimos adornos y… veamos más adornos, ah, y la despensa-.

-Si mamá-.

Se coloco las pantuflas moradas y camino en dirección a la cocina, tomó todo lo que iba en la alacena y lo coloco en su lugar, paro algo en el fondo de la alacena llamo su atención, en la pared de la alacena había un agujero que nunca había visto, se estiro para alcanzar el objeto que brillaba, su mano sintió el choque con una pared, pero de inmediato sintió que la atravesaba y saco el objeto, se trataba de un collar con una enorme piedra azul.

"Mamá".

"¿Si?".

"¿Es tuyo?".

Dijo señalando un collar, el collar estaba conformado con una cadena que parecía ser oro blanco y una pequeña piedra azul, parecía ser un zafiro.

"No hija, eso no es mío. Parece muy caro y es muy lindo ¿Por qué no te lo quedas?".

"¿Puedo?".

"Claro, déjame colocártelo… aunque… bueno, contando que esta casa estuvo vacía por ya varios años no creo que le importe a alguien". La mujer pelirroja colocó el collar en el cuello de su hija. El collar pareció tomar un brillo más intenso y la mujer sonrió. "Listo, sin duda fue hecho para ti".

"Gracias, es muy lindo mamá".

"Bueno, ¿te parece si adornamos la casa este fin de semana?".

"Claro".

"Bueno, veamos… por kami, ya son las 8 y no he preparado la cena… ¿Pedimos una pizza?".

"Sí, yo la encargo".

-Preferiría una esmeralda, pero esta no esta nada mal, te queda perfecta-.

Escucho una voz y sintió que su mente se iba de su cuerpo. Su madre notó su aturdimiento y le habló para despertarla.

"Entonces de que pedimos la pizza".

"¿Ah? ¡Ah! Si ¿de pepperoni?".

Su mente reacciono… ¿Qué había sido eso?

"Claro".

Tomo el teléfono y una vez le contestaron pidió una pizza de pepperoni grande, al colgar tomó su libro y subió a su alcoba, cerro lentamente y luego aventó el libro, el cual callo en la cama y se abrió en una página, se sentó frente a su escritorio y miro a la derecha viendo como la luna estaba en un cuarto creciente. Juraría que había escuchado a alguien susurrar en su oído eso, había sentido casi el aliento rozar con su nariz, estaba segura que no lo estaba imaginando, eso había sido demasiado real para creer que fuera un delirio.

_-'Debí de haber visto en el libro algo así, eso debe ser y lo de la voz, pude haber escuchado a alguno de mis amigos y mi mente me jugo una mala pasada al hacer que su voz dijera ese párrafo. Sin duda se trata de eso'-._

Se acerco al libo y lo cerro dejándolo sobre su mesa de noche, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, la abrió para cerrarla después de salir completamente. Esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien, cada hora o media hora se despertaba, sentía un calor sofocante, a las 5 de la mañana ya no pudo conciliar el sueño y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue levantarse y tomar un baño de agua tibia, había tratado miles de veces bañarse con agua fría, pero cuando alguna parte de su cuerpo tocaba el agua congelada negaba con la cabeza y ponía el agua a una temperatura que ella pudiera resistir. Sin duda esa había sido una de sus peores noches… el zafiro del collar brillaba con la luz del foco, parecía hielo… azul como el hielo.

.

* * *

_Bueno, estoy corrigiendo este fic, después de leerlo me quedó claro una cosa, me gusta la historia pero no la redacción y la horrible ortografía. Así que me decidí a tomarlo de nuevo y comenzar a corregirlo y subirlo. Espero no me odien por haber dejado mis otros fics, realmente no se si voy a continuarlos o no, quiero hacerlo pero la verdad es que no tengo mucha inspiración para esas historias… uff, después de ver a Sasuke tan malo y todo eso en el manga… pues me corto toda la inspiración de mis fics, pero los nuevos que subí sin duda los actualizare pronto, de hecho ya tengo las continuaciones pero… jajaja, siento que algo les falta y no se que es, pero voy a continuar esos dos y este también._

_Sin más me despido._

_Shao~ shao~_


	2. Noche 2

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

**Advertencias:** _He vuelto a subir este fic, como verán está –según yo- corregido, no he cambiado nada, el tema sigue siendo el mismo, sólo he puesto mejor redacción y una ortografía decente. Las letras cursivas –como menciono en las 'aclaraciones'- se trata del texto de un libro que Sakura encontró en su casa, así que repito, esas cursivas son el texto de un libro que Sakura lee._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Texto del libro sin titulo._(Por ahora)

Recuerdos o visiones que solo tiene Sakura.

_-'Pensamientos de los personajes'-._

(Aclaraciones).

"Hablan los personajes".

**Summary: **Ni los cien años que pasaron lograron hacer cambiar su destino. Ella encontró su pasado y él llego a recordárselo. Su destino sellado en un libro que le mostrara los pecados que su alma ha cometido.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**::**

_**Yuro akai –**__Noche roja_

_**2ª Noche - ¿Por qué conoces mi nombre?**_

**::**

**.**

* * *

Después de cambiarse para la escuela bajo a tomar su desayuno, miro a su mamá leer una revista y a su papá el diario, luego de tomar su desayuno salió y colocándose unos patines se fue directo a el colegio, en el camino se entretuvo con algunas cosas que encontraba en el camino, dulces, revistas y algún peluche, al llegar vio mucha gente reunida y entre ellos estaba su amiga rubia, se acerco lentamente a ella con los patines aún puestos.

"Ino… ¿Qué pasa?".

La rubia se quedo callada, como si no la hubiera escuchado y era verdad, la rubia ni la había visto y mucho menos escuchado. Miro al frente, sus ojos se posaron en el sujeto que estaba hablando con un rubio… si no se equivocaba el rubio era Naruto Namikaze, dos años mayor que ella y capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela. El otro individuo no lo conocía, pero era muy guapo, tomó del brazo a su amiga sacándola de todo ese revuelo y llevándola dentro de la escuela.

"Frentona, por que hiciste eso, ese chico estaba…".

"Pero nosotras llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos, nos toca clase con Asuma-sensei".

"Faltaría pero ya tengo 2 inasistencias, me dijo que si faltaba una vez más no me aplicaría examen".

"Deberías faltar, con eso que no te gustan los exámenes".

"Huy… cállate frente de marquesina".

"Si, como digas cerda, vámonos".

Sorprendentemente no volvieron a discutir en clase, Ino estaba muy tranquila y ella estaba algo pensativa, el chico nuevo se le hacía extrañamente conocido. Después de 3 horrendas clases seguidas tenían un merecido descanso, Sakura se moría de hambre, mientras escogía sus alimentos escucho mucho ruido detrás de ella y se volteo, muchas chicas estaban alrededor del chico que había visto en la mañana, lo miro, realmente se le hacía extrañamente conocido, tal vez ya lo había visto antes… tal vez…

"Sasu…-" Un pequeño golpe en el hombro provoco que despertara de su ensoñación.

"Mira frentona, que guapo". Su amiga sonreía embobada.

"Sí". Sakura no aparto los ojos de él, sólo lo hizo hasta el momento que este la miro, volteo a otro lado, y tomó la gelatina de uva y se fue a la mesa.

El chico tenía unos profundos ojos, ojos que la perturbaron un poco, con una pequeña cucharita tomó un poco de la gelatina de uva, lo único que había comprado ya que el hambre se le había ido. Las clases pasaron demasiado rápidas, ella no tomó apuntes, no puso atención y por suerte nadie lo notó, se veía tan concentrada en clase que todos pensaron que Sakura Haruno, mejor estudiante de todo primer año de secundaria, estaba tomando notas, pero realmente estaba rayando su cuaderno. Las clases dieron fin y se dirigió a la salida con su amiga.

"Adiós frentezota".

"Claro".

Sakura camino tranquilamente, su vista abajo, con los patines en la mano, miro al frente viendo de nuevo a ese grupo de chicos al redor de los dos chicos de la mañana, como odiaba a los chicos que se creían mucho, según Ino, Namikaze Naruto era un chico muy humilde, lindo, agradable, dulce, y más, pero según su punto de vista parecía presuntuoso y fastidioso. Un chico humilde no llamaría tanto la atención como aquel. Él otro se veía frió, serio, apartado, antisocial y… cuando se le ocurriera otra cosa lo diría. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar directo a su casa, su madre trabajaba hasta tarde hoy y su padre había salido de viaje en la mañana. Tenía mucho tiempo para estar sola.

_-'Como si me gustara estar sola'-._

Sintió que alguien le seguía, no es que fuera paranoica pero sentía un mal presentimiento, comino más rápido y al llegar a su casa abrió rápido y cerró de igual forma. Suspiro y dejo sus patines en la entrada al igual que su maletín, se quito los zapatos y el saco de la escuela, odiaba traer tonta ropa puesta, a medida que avanzaba se iba quitando parte del uniforme, se quito la blusa, la falda quedando solo en una playera de tirantes y un short color negro. Se acostó en el sofá y tomo el mando… su móvil sonó, muy a su pesar lo tomó.

"Frentezota".

"¿Qué quieres cerda?".

"Se que tus papás no están…". Se lo dijo en forma pícara, cualquiera pensaría que era una lesbiana, pero realmente así era la chica rubia.

"¿Y eso qué?".

"¿Cómo que qué frentezota? Te estoy invitando a la mejor fiesta del año y tú no me lo agradeces".

"Claro que no, no iré a una fiesta contigo".

"Como puedes decir eso frentezota, ¿acaso no escuchaste bien? LA MEJOR FIESTA DEL AÑO".

"No, no iré".

"Vamos frentezota, te presentare a todos, absolutamente todos mis amigos. Ya sabes, tú eres casi nueva por aquí".

"Noooooo… Escuchaste, NO IRÉ CONTIGO".

"Anda, te presentare a todos, a Kiba, a Hina-chan, inclusive a chicos grandes, como Naruto-kun…".

"No estoy interesada en interactuar con nadie por ahora, gracias".

"Por favor, Saku-chii".

"No hagas eso…".

"Saku-chii". La voz más inocente y pacifica de Ino, Sakura no podía hacer nada contra eso, después de todo ella era a la única que conocía en Japón, suspiro.

"Vale, me convenciste, ¿Cuándo?".

"¡Yupiiiiii! Paso por ti en dos horas".

"Vale".

"¿Hasta que hora puedes?".

"Mi mamá llega en la madrugada, alrededor de las 3 o 4".

"Que bien, tenemos mucho tiempo… entonces paso en tres horas".

"Si, como sea".

"Nos vemos Saku-chii".

"Adiós".

Aventó su móvil al otro lado del sofá, su merecido descanso sería para después, perezosamente se levanto, alzo toda su ropa y la hecho en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Viernes en la noche, que genial. Sakura no era una chica normal de 15 años, era un poco antisocial, apartada y algo amargada, no es que fuese demasiado, incluso todos los que la trataban la adoraban, pero cuando entraba en un estado de animo antipático todas esa negativas se daban a relucir. Por suerte para todos Sakura era muy débil, ya que, de pequeña era muy enfermiza y por ello sus padres habían tenido que viajar a muchos lados con tal que la pequeña tuviera una buena salud. Becker, Vancouver, Londres, Madrid, Brasil, Suiza, California, Hong Kong, Polonia, Islandia e inclusive una pequeñísima parte de Francia, una provincia, todos esos lugares habían tenido que viajar por la salud de la pequeña, y al final, ya casi al termino de su recuperación les dijeron que ella ya podía regresar a su hogar, Japón.

Ino fue la única amiga que tuvo el poco tiempo que estuvo en Japón, y al enterarse del regreso de su amiga pelirrosa había llegado con ella de inmediato, estuvieron más de 8 años sin verse y el volverla a ver había animado mucho a Ino, por que Sakura se había ido a los 6 y había regresado a los 14. Sin duda su amistad creció, ni la distancia hizo que la perdieran, Sakura se consideraba con suerte, tener una amiga como Ino no era nada sencillo, la rubia era la mejor amiga que había tenido, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Subió a su alcoba y se alisto, Sakura tenía muy buen gusto, aunque en la escuela fuera reservada y su uniforme estuviera en regla, falda a las rodillas y no a medio muslo como la mayoría de las chicas, incluida su tan querida amiga, la blusa exacta, no ombligueras o playeras ajustadas como las otras, incluida su amiga, su saco a la medida, casi todas usaban el saco correctamente, unas pocas casi no lo usaban, sólo cuando era necesario (cuando la directora aparecía en acción). Pero afuera de la escuela era diferente, no era que estuviera de ramera andando casi desnuda (con putifaldas y tops), ni mucho menos de regalada, -shorts pequeñísimos ajustados de licra y blusas de tirantes-, no, Sakura dejaba mucho a la imaginación y con ganas de más, faldas cortas a medio muslo con mallones abajo y blusas normales, ni ajustadas ni muy flojas, en si, como una chica normal común y corriente se vestiría.

Se coloco unos jeans oscuros, una blusa negra y unos zapatos bajos de color rojo con un monokuro boo de lado izquierdo y derecho de cada zapato. Se maquillo un poco, a un recordaba cuando Ino la maquillo por primera vez, si se veía preciosa, pero su amiga casi le rugía en la cara cada vez que se le corría un poco y era difícil mantener todos esos kilos de maquillaje en la cara. Miro su reloj comprobando que todavía le sobraban como 1 hora, suspiro se había tardado muy poco.

Pronto escucho el timbre, como no esperaba a nadie antes de abrir la puerta coloco el bat de béisbol cerca de la puerta, si era alguien no deseado le haría saber eso.

"Frentona te ves preciosa". Su amiga se colgó a su cuello y le sonrió feliz.

"Pensé que llegarías en una hora más".

Su amiga se quito de encima de ella y la jalo del brazo, antes de salir cerró la puerta bien al igual que la verja, Sakura no era una chica de clase media, por suerte para ella sus padres tenían buenos empleos, su madre era licenciada en contabilidad, y su padre era abogado, de una muy buena firma de abogados, y ahora había conseguido un excelente caso, lo malo es que había tenido que viajar a Hong Kong, en fin, el punto es que Sakura era una chica afortunada, aunque sus padres no fueran millonarios tenían buena posición económica y sus padres la amaban.

"Pero me entere de algo". Lo dijo muy emocionada a lo que Sakura alzo una ceja.

"Así… ¿Qué?".

"El chico nuevo irá a la fiesta, voy a comprarle un regalito y veremos si esta noche se me hace y mañana ya somos novios".

"No actúes como una fan".

"No puedo hacer eso, es que es tan guapo".

"Bueno, vamos".

Caminaron hasta la acera y tomaron un taxi al centro de la ciudad, donde se acercaron a un centro comercial y comenzaron a vagar hasta detenerse en una tienda de regalos, Ino miro ilusionada todo, mientras tanto Sakura se sentó en una silla que estaba en un rincón y de su bolso saco un libro.

.

_Después de su relajante baño salió, sus ojos viajaron por toda la espaciosa alcoba hasta detenerse en un closet, las ropas eran sumamente hermosas, en ropa interior busco unas ropas que le quedaran, claro, había que mencionar que todos eran vestidos carísimos, entre tantas telas hermosas y suaves encontró un vestido algo sencillo, pero igual seguía siendo elegante._

_Se vio al espejo, su belleza era inigualable, era hermosa, su cabello negro caía por su espalda, lacio y sedoso, sus ojos verdes lucían inocencia que ella tenía física y psicológicamente. Pero se preguntaba si realmente estaría a la altura de su lord, su prometido y su futuro esposo. Se recostó en la cama, suave, la seda le dio un calor que al poco rato quedo totalmente dormida. Esperaba el atardecer ansiosamente, sus sueños no eran más que pesadillas, pesadilla tras pesadilla. Ella había tenido la desgracia o fortuna de haber nacido en el solsticio de invierno, era tratada como una princesa, después de todo era la única mujer que había nacido ese día especial, ella era la única vampiresa que podía llevarse las tinieblas y sacar a relucir su luz…_

_-Pero ese es el problema, soy la luz, cuando debería ser la oscuridad-. Se dijo en su sueño. Después de todo, los vampiros no eran gustosos de luz ¿no?_

_Abrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido fuera, se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana, enseguida cerro las cortinas, si ese era lord-sama quería conocerlo en persona, no por distancia. Estaba nerviosa y sentía que el estomago le daba vueltas, sería su primera vez… la primera vez que lo vería._

_._

"Oye frentona, deja de leer ese libro y dime… ¿Qué crees que le guste más?". Le enseño dos tipos de dulces muy buenos.

Quitó su vista del libro y hablo algo pensativa. "Ninguno, no le gustan los dulces".

La rubia la miro sorprendida. "¿Y tu como sabes eso?".

Como si su mente reaccionara abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida. "Realmente no lo se, puede que este equivocada".

"Ese libro te esta afectando frentona, mejor no leas".

"Cállate chica buenos consejos".

"Ya sabes". La rubia sonrió orgullosa, pero luego miró los dulces que tenía en las manos. "Bueno, tal ves no le gusten los dulces, mejor le doy esto". Sakura vio un pequeño peluche de un gato en la mano de la Yamanaka.

"Como quieras cerda cursi".

Después de envolver el regalo salieron del lugar tomando otro taxi hacia la fiesta. Sakura entro en pánico al ver a tantos que no conocía. Ino la presentó con muchos chicos, chicos que había visto en distancia y pensaba que jamás iba a conocer, y es que la mayoría eran hijos de empresarios y otros de gente famosa, después de estar en platica de los chicos se aparto por un poco de agua, pero cuando regreso no vio a Ino por ningún lado, tomó fuertemente su bolso, estaba bien, pero muy asustada.

"¿Estas bien?". Sintió una mano en su hombro y dio un pequeño saltó el cual provoco que el chico la soltara.

"Aaaah…". Observo al chico, y se hizo un poco para atrás estaban algo cerca, observo el regalo de Ino entre sus manos, tal vez… él podría…

"¿Estas bien?".

"Si, sólo que…".

Se hizo para atrás al sentir como ese chico se le acercaba, su sonrojo apareció cuando vio como él daba otro paso más a ella, coloco su bolso en su pecho, dandose un poco más de seguridad, él tomó una de sus manos con mucha delicadeza y ella se dejo, estaba un poco tensa pero empezó a soltarse, ese chico no parecía querer hacerle nada malo, él chico dio un paso más y ella por instinto dio también un paso pero hacia atrás, y sintió lo que parecía la mesa de comida en su cadera, se sonrojo, ¿acaso nadie veía eso? Miro a la izquierda y la derecha, todos parecían más entretenidos en lo que hacían que en verlos o ayudarla.

_-'Si me violan yo creo que ni se dan cuenta… INO… ni siquiera se donde puede estar la cerda, y la música no me ayuda en nada… ¿Dónde estas Ino?'-._

"No te haré nada, esa no es mi intensión".

"¿Q-Quien eres?".

"Soy Sasuke, miladi". Y con esas últimas palabras besó los nudillos de su mano, su sonrojo era imposible ocultarlo, ella estaba asustada. Cuando separo su boca de sus nudillos la miro directamente a los ojos. "No tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer nada, Sakura".

"¿Co-como sabes… mi… nombre?".

"Tal vez, lo escuche por ahí".

"Bueno, yo… me gustaría tanto seguir charlando contigo… pero tengo que…".

"Esta ahí".

Sakura volteo a la derecha donde el pelinegro le indicaba y miro a Ino en el fondo charlando animadamente con todos, no la había visto, y de pronto se sonrojo de nuevo… ese chico… a un no la soltaba.

"¿Puedes… regresarme la mano?".

"Lo siento".

"Bueno yo… me voy… mmm… gusto en conocerte".

_-'Es tan lindo… pero me da miedo, se acercaba mucho a mi… no me gusta que entren en mi espacio personal y… bueno es guapo… pero yo no estoy interesada en alguien…'-._

El resto de la fiesta Sakura sentía miradas en su nuca, pero no volteaba, presentía quien era, ese pelinegro que parecía estar interesada en ella. Cuando miro su reloj los ojos se le abrieron a la par, eran las 3:30 de la madrugada, Sakura miro a Ino, y tuvo que sacarla del brazo, la chica estaba borracha.

"¿Qué ashes frentezota…?".

"Vamos a tu casa".

"Déjame aguafiestas…".

"Vamos".

Sakura tuvo que llevar primero a su amiga a su casa, acostarla y dejarla bien dormida. Cuando regreso a casa suspiro, pero para su felicidad, su mamá ya estaba en casa.

"Sakura Haruno, ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar a las 4 de la mañana?".

"Mamá…".

"Ve a tu habitación, estarás castigada una semana, nada de salidas, de permisos… nada de nada".

"Si…".

"Ve a tu cuarto, que mañana te levantaras temprano, desde mañana comienza tu castigo".

"Si".

Sakura suspiro con resignación, sabía que era mala idea ir a esa fiesta, en fin, la semana pasaría rápido… tomó su bolso y subió a su cuarto, encendió la lamparita de noche, leería un poco antes de dormir.

En el techo del edificio de enfrente de la casa de la pelirrosa una silueta negra miraba hacia esa dirección, los ojos rojizos miraban atentamente cada movimiento, hasta que la cortina se cerro, entrecerró los ojos y miro hacia la luna, que mala forma de aprovechar tan buen resplandor.

_._

* * *

_Segundo capítulo corregido, me he dado cuenta que antes exageraba un poco las cosas pero… ¿es ficción no? Jajaja, espero que no haya resultado muy molesto en el momento, en fin._

_Me despido._

_Shao~ shao~_


	3. Noche 3

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

**Advertencias:** _He vuelto a subir este fic, como verán está –según yo- corregido, no he cambiado nada, el tema sigue siendo el mismo, sólo he puesto mejor redacción y una ortografía decente. Las letras cursivas –como menciono en las 'aclaraciones'- se trata del texto de un libro que Sakura encontró en su casa, así que repito, esas cursivas son el texto de un libro que Sakura lee._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Texto del libro sin titulo._(Por ahora)

Recuerdos o visiones que solo tiene Sakura.

_-'Pensamientos de los personajes'-._

(Aclaraciones).

"Hablan los personajes".

**Summary: **Ni los cien años que pasaron lograron hacer cambiar su destino. Ella encontró su pasado y él llego a recordárselo. Su destino sellado en un libro que le mostrara los pecados que su alma ha cometido.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**::**

_**Yuro akai –**__Noche roja_

_**3ª Noche**_ - _**Ojos que no ven…**_

**::**

**.**

* * *

_._

_Paso los dedos por su brazo y luego se sentó en la cama, estaba ansiosa de conocerlo, había escuchado hablar mucho de él, pero ella nunca creía en los rumores, prefería ver las cosas que escucharlas. Se escucho algo de ajetreo abajo, sus ojos verdes se posaron en la puerta, ansiosos por ver entrar a alguien, a…_

_._

"Sakura, apaga la luz y duérmete ahora". Suspiro con resignación y cerró el libro.

"Si mamá".

"No me digas 'si mamá' y duérmete de una buena vez".

"Sí".

Se cambió la pijama rápidamente, se metió en las sabanas y apagó su luz, entonces observo como el brillo de la luna trataba de entrar a su cuarto pero la cortina lo impedía, se levanto y abrió la cortina dejando entrar el resplandor de la luna, hoy se veía especialmente maravillosa, cerró los ojos y los abrió enseguida, corriendo se metió en las sabanas y se quedo profundamente dormida.

El sábado sin duda fue un día muy ajetreado, su mamá le había mando a limpiar el sótano, con las ropas más cómodas y que menos usaba bajo a dicho lugar, recordaba que la última vez que había visto el lugar estaba asqueroso, polvo por todas partes y cosas de los antiguos dueños se encontraban cubiertas por el polvo y sabanas blancas. Lo sorprendente de bajar fue cuando notó que el lugar era realmente bonito, si quitara el polvo, el olor, la basura y toda esa porquería podría llegar a ser un lugar habitable.

Todo el fin de semana se la paso limpiando, quitando cosas y encontrando cosas muy interesantes, como periódicos de hace 20 años, libros antiguos, algunas cartas de sus padres, cartas cursis sobre todo y mucho más, y las cosas del antiguo dueño, pero no quiso verlas, no sería algo adecuado. Una vez terminó su trabajo fue a decirle a su madre, ella le había felicitado y a cambió le había recompensado con una deliciosa dotación de helado de chocolate.

El lunes se había levantado temprano, después de ducharse y colocarse el uniforme metió el libro, que estaba comenzando tomarle agrado, en su maletín, junto con algunas cartas que deseaba leer y sus útiles, bajo a la cocina donde su mamá ya tenía listo el desayuno. Alzo una ceja al notar que estaba extrañamente entusiasmada.

"¿Papá vuelve ya?".

"No, tu padre viene en una semana más".

"¿Entonces por que estas tan alegre?".

"¿Estoy alegre? Jojojo… no lo había notado". Su madre parecía guardar algo, en fin tal vez sería una sorpresa para la noche.

Comió lentamente su desayuno, y cada tanto miraba a su madre quien parecía desesperada. Terminó su desayuno y se levantó, tomó su maletín y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre salió de ahí. Pero al cerrar la puerta se detuvo abruptamente, un auto negro estaba frente a su casa y recargado en el estaba ese chico, el chico pelinegro quien tenía por nombre Sasuke, entrecerró los ojos y luego miro por la ventana de su casa, donde su madre espiaba, regreso la vista al frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, como quien no ha visto nada aunque lo tenga frente a sus narices, pero obviamente él no se lo iba a permitir.

"Buenos días miladi". Se sonrojó involuntariamente, lo miro a la cara, es que estaba más que segura que ya lo había visto antes, se le hacía extrañamente conocido, esos ojos… esos ojos en especial.

"No tienes porque llamarme así, no es necesario". Sonrojada y mirando al lado contrario hablo, él era lindo, pero no era para ella y eso lo tenía muy claro.

"Me gusta llamarte así… de cierta forma… es costumbre…". Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, el cual Sakura no alcanzo a oír bien a si que lo miro.

"¿Disculpa? Lo último, no lo entendí".

"No nada. Vamos, te llevo".

"Oh no, muchas gracias pero no".

"Miladi, no te lo he preguntado, sube… ahora".

Impresionada abrió los ojos, ese extraño le estaba ordenando, el tipejo ese le estaba ordenando, ni lo conocía y el muy estúpido se atrevía a mandarle. Muy, pero muy indignada comenzó a caminar ignorándolo, había tratado de ser linda y de no hablarle feo, pero el muy imbécil le había ordenado, grave error, lo que más odiaba era que le ordenaran, claro sus padres eran la excepción. Pero de pronto se sintió elevada, miro abajo notando que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, y miro sus costados, o por Dios… el muy… la estaba elevando en el aire, iba a reclamar pero sintió como la echaba al auto y la puerta se cerraba. Miro por la ventana… ¡Su madre sonreía!, ¿estaba loca o que? Literalmente la estaban secuestrando y ella ni en cuenta, la puerta de alado se abrió y él entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Quién te crees para hacerme esto?". Estaba molesta, mucho.

"Te lo pedí primero amablemente y al rechazarme no me quedo más que ordenarte, no me das muchas opciones miladi".

"De acuerdo, viajare tranquila si dejas de llamarme así, es extraño". Estaba ligeramente cohibida, él llegaba a intimidarla.

"Tratare, pero no te aseguro nada".

Él encendió el motor y hecho a andar el auto y pronto se vio en la calle principal, la que llevaba a la escuela, pero notó que él se desviaba, frunció el ceño y lo miro… ¿la estaba raptando? ¿O eso significaba que quería saltarse las clases? Porque si era así ella estaba dispuesta a bajarse.

"Es temprano, tenemos tiempo de dar una vuelta".

Lo miro y luego a su reloj, era cierto, exactamente eran las siete y un cuarto, se acomodo en el asiento y miro al frente. Pero una duda llego a ella.

"Sasuke… ¿de donde vienes?".

Sasuke no habló, por varios segundos, Sakura pensó que no le contestaría, pero de repente el chico habló.

"De Francia".

"¿Qué parte?". Pregunto de lo más emocionada, había una pequeña probabilidad que el tiempo que estuvo haya lo hubiera visto y por ello se le hacía conocido.

"París".

Sus esperanzas se fueron a la basura cuando él contesto eso, de verdad tenía una pequeña esperanza de que él hubiera estado en esa provincia de Francia, pero tal vez… en vacaciones él pudo haber ido.

"Y dime… ¿Has salido de París?". Entonces Sasuke la miro por breves segundos y luego volvió su vista al camino.

"Jamás… hasta ahora. ¿Por qué tanto interés?".

"Oh bueno… es que… pura curiosidad".

"¿Segura?".

"Ummm, pues no, lo que pasa… bueno, es que tú te me haces extrañamente conocido, eso es todo, pero no me hagas caso, desde que leo esa tontería me estoy volviendo loca".

"¿Tontería?".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, busco en su maletín y hallando lo que buscaba lo saco, el libro de cubierta roja.

"Esta es la tontería. Es un libro que encontré hace poco, apenas llevo leyendo un par de páginas, es interesante, aunque no tiene ningún dato, al parecer se los arrancaron o algo parecido ya que ni siquiera titulo tiene".

"Ya veo…".

Miro a Sasuke y notó que la miraba detenidamente, abrió los ojos a la par y luego con la mano volteo el rostro del chico al frente.

"¿Nos quieres matar? Fíjate en el camino".

"¿Podrías prestarme… ese libro?".

Lo miro un poco dudosa, bueno de menos estaba mirando el camino, pero desde que le había mencionado dicho libro ahora había una atmosfera rara y algo incomoda.

"Claro…".

"Te lo devolveré mañana".

"Bien"..

Le paso el dichoso libro, pero extrañamente no quería dárselo, lo dudo mucho a decir verdad, pero él parecía de confianza así que se lo dio. No supo si su desconfianza era porque sentía agrado por el dichoso libro o por otra cosa, opto porque le tenía cariño al libro. Llegaron a la escuela y ambos bajaron, era aun temprano, calculaba que eran como las siete y media, miro su reloj y vio que efectivamente era esa hora, mejor para ella, le gustaba llegar temprano.

"Yo tengo que ir a ver a alguien pero te espero para llevarte a casa".

Lo miró, debía de estar de broma. "¿Por qué quieres llevarme a casa?".

"Tengo que cuidarte". Se sorprendió, decir que fue poco era mentira, estaba muy sorprendida, bajó la cabeza. Pero entendió algo, él había dicho un 'Tengo', algo así como si ella fuese su obligación o algo parecido, si ese chico era extraño antes, ahora le parecía más extraño.

"¿Tienes que? ¿Por qué debería yo de ser una carga para ti si apenas te conozco?". Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, una parte de su cuerpo tenía mucha curiosidad de saber más de él, pero otra le decía que se fuera y no lo volviera a ver, jamás, pero esa parte se perdía mientras veía esos ojos negros que llamaban su atención, no era su profundidad, porque ya había visto muchos chicos con ese efecto hechizante y profundo, ni su color, habían muchos ojos negros en miles de personas así que ese chico no era único, lo que le llamaba la atención es que eran tan misteriosos, como si lo único que existiera para esos ojos fuera la penumbra y nada más y al verla tomaran un brillo espe... _–'Aja, de verdad ya me estoy volviendo loca'-._

"Entonces nos vemos luego… no me hagas esperar si no quieres que te busque".

Y con esas últimas palabras, similares a una amenaza, él se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer de su vista. Sasuke inspiraba un aire de misterio y de melancolía, era lindo con ella pero ni si quiera le conocía, era guapo y parecía ser popular, pero a un así… parecía como si no fuera feliz, sus ojos mostraban la melancolía que lo rodeaba pero nadie parecía notarla.

_-'En definitiva, me estoy volviendo loca'-._

Sus ojos verdes viajaron por toda la zona al escuchar que la llamaban y se encontró con unos ojos celestes que la miraban alegre y la dueña de esa mirada corría hacia ella, sonrió junto con ella olvidándose de todo lo anterior, Ino siempre había sido una persona que emanaba paz de cierta forma, siempre la comprendía y siempre estaba con ella. Ino se detuvo a medio metro de ella y le miro pícaramente.

"Oye frentezota… ¿te estabas ligando a Sasuke-kun?". La forma picara en que se lo preguntaba la hizo sonrojar.

"Claro que no, sólo me estaba preguntando la hora". Cuando se ponía nerviosa se volvía una pésima mentirosa, si de por si no sabía mentir se volvía aun más torpe.

"¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? Los vi llegar juntos… ¿Hubo algo que no supe en la fiesta?".

Y entonces recordó lo de la fiesta, era algo que ya no recordaba y ella se lo venía recordando ahora, si lo hubiera recordado hoy en la mañana jamás se hubiera subido con él en su auto. Ino movió ligeramente la pierna, pero no se acerco en ningún momento a Sakura, lo bueno de llegar temprano es que nadie estaba en la zona y podía ver sus vergonzosas situaciones.

"Realmente no paso nada, sólo que cuando me dejaste sola él me ayudo a encontrarte y hoy en la mañana me vio por el parque y me trajo". De cierta forma no era mentira, solo distorsiono un poco la verdad.

"Ah… sobre la fiesta, perdona pero es que Kiba me encontró y pues lo demás ya lo sabes". Ino tenía una gotita bajando por su frente.

Kiba era un amigo de la infancia de Ino, chico que conoció dos meses después de la partida de Sakura, Sakura afirmaba mentalmente que ellos dos terminarían juntos, Kiba siempre ayudaba y protegía a Ino de todo y de todos, Ino jamás se fijaba de esos "insignificantes" detalles, pero también Sakura afirmaba que si Ino no se daba cuenta rápidamente perdería a un hombre que valía más que su peso en oro.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una melena rubia acercársele rápidamente, tanto que le costo mucho ver sus movimientos y luego se sintió protegida por el sujeto, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos tratando de digerir lo que acaba de ocurrir, así que puso su mente en blanco y enumero todo lo que acaba de ocurrir: primero estaba hablando felizmente con Ino respecto a la fiesta, luego apenas logro verlo, un sujeto de cabello dorado acercársele con una rapidez asombrosa, y ahora su cintura estaba siendo atrapada por un sujeto, que si bien no estaba del todo consciente, podría saber quien era en cualquier lado, Naruto Namikaze.

"…".

Ino estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando al Namikaze casi encima de su amiga, pero los ojos serios de Naruto mostraban que algo había pasado, cosa que ni Ino y mucho menos Sakura notaron, es que Naruto parecía acosador con el hecho de estar casi encima de Sakura por no decir encima totalmente.

"Na… Naruto-senpai… ¿Qué sucede?".

Los ojos azulosos del chico no se quitaron del lugar donde segundos antes estaba Sakura, si no hasta momentos después que volteo a mirarla notando una herida en su mejilla, enseguida colocó un pañuelo en su herida y le ayudo a levantarse.

"Perdona, por mi culpa te has lastimado".

"No, no te preocupes, fue un accidente". Tomó fuertemente el pañuelo y la apretó un poco sobre la herida, no le ardía pero sentir el liquido salir por su mejilla era algo que le provocaba escalofríos.

"De verdad lo siento mucho".

"No te preocupes, ya me extrañaba que no me pasara nada malo". Contestó, mientras separaba un poco el pañuelo y enseguida volvía a acercarlo a la herida al sentir la sangres fluir.

"Bueno yo… me voy, fue un placer conocerte… ¿Sakura, no?".

"Si, ese es mi nombre".

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego Sakura-chan".

"Claro".

Naruto se fue corriendo del lugar ante la atenta mirada de ambas niñas, su día estaba de lo más extraño, primero Sasuke y ahora Naruto, alzo los hombros sin poner interés en ello, si las cosas seguían así se volvería paranoica, en fin, miró a Ino y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"No digas nada que para mi es igual de raro que para ti".

"Yo no dije nada frentona paranoica".

Corrección, ya era toda una paranoica. El día por suerte paso normal, su mismo día monótono siguió su curso de siempre, aunque como veía las cosas Ino y Kiba serían novios más pronto de lo que pensaba, se veían más unidos que siempre y ahora Kiba se acercaba más a ella, con claras intensiones de estar con Ino, aunque la muy despistada pensaba que era por Sakura, Sakura negó con la cabeza, Ino podía ser la doctora corazón para muchos, pero era como los psicólogos, arreglan los problemas de todos menos los suyos.

Al terminó de las clases Kiba invitó a Ino a algún lugar donde había algo muy interesante, Ino se disculpo con Sakura, aunque de cierta forma Kiba le ayudo, por suerte no tendría que explicarle a Ino sobre lo de Sasuke. Se preparo mentalmente para encontrarlo donde habían acordado, pero le sorprendió que en lugar de encontrárselo solo como pensaba, se encontrará rodeado de chicas, todas de grados mayores y unas que otras de inferiores, inclusive aseguraba que habían otras mucho más grandes que el chico.

Sakura sonrió al ver a Sasuke con esa expresión en el rostro, es que no parecía contento en lo absoluto, pero trataba de ser cortes con las chicas y no ofenderlas, después de todo el chico era muy amable, un caballero. No quiso importunar y siguió con su caminata, después de todo él estaba ocupado y ella tenía prisa, ella le había prometido a su madre que llegaría temprano para ayudarla a cocinar, además estaba castigada. Pero una mano en su hombro provoco que se detuviera y miro hacia atrás encontrándose con la mirad negruzca y misterioso de Sasuke.

"¿Estás bien?".

Ella miro a él chico y luego sintió como él tocaba el curita que estaba en su mejilla, negó con la cabeza y separo la mano de él de su mejilla. "No es importante sólo ha sido un pequeño accidente". No sabía si quiera porque le daba explicaciones, pero pensándolo un poco, él se estaba preocupando por ella. Pronto sintió un aura negra alrededor, eran todas esas chicas.

"Bueno, entonces vámonos".

No lo pensó dos veces, si se quedaba se arriesgaba a morir por todas esa acosadoras, se metió rápidamente al auto de Sasuke y este, algo sorprendido, lo dejo pasar, pronto se alejaron de la escuela y suspiro fuertemente, estaba a salvo… por el momento. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, se veía muy sereno, tranquilo y además feliz… un momento…

_-'Le voy a hacer caso a Ino y voy a dejar de leer tanta tontería, me esta comenzando a afectar el cerebro'-._

"No quise preguntar hace rato… pero dime: ¿Qué te ha sucedido en la mejilla?".

Sakura se tocó el curita, que importa decirle, después de todo parecía que se llevaba muy bien con el Namikaze.

"Después que te fuiste llegó mi amiga Ino, estuvimos hablando un momento y de pronto Naruto Namikaze aprecio y me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y de un salto estaba como a tres metros de distancia de mi puesto inicial, no se como pero me lastime en la mejilla, pero si lo pienso bien no creo que haya sido Naruto-senpai el culpable, después de todo jamás me tocó la cara".

Cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke notó que este se encontraba muy tenso.

"¿No te hizo nada?".

"¿A que te refieres?".

"No lo se… ¿simplemente no te hizo nada?".

"Pues no, sólo se fue y ya".

"Bien".

Ahora se sentía estúpida, dándole explicaciones de todo, además no tenía porque contestarle, no lo conocía en lo absoluto para que él pusiera sus reglas y ella entrara en su juego, frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos en señal de molestia, Sasuke notó eso y de pronto se detuvo asustando a Sakura.

"¿Qué haces? Por poco me matas". Trato de no mostrar su molestia y sobre todo el susto que le había metido esa repentina parada.

"¿Por qué te molestas?".

"¿Acaso soy un libro abierto? Parece como si supieras que pienso o algo parecido…".

"En lo absoluto, pero es más que obvio que estas molesta".

"Supongo que debo ser muy fácil de predecir".

"Ni lo dudes".

"De menos podrías ser un poco más disimulado". Dijo Sakura con un tic en la ceja, aunque sea esto era un progreso, esa aura misteriosa que rodeaba a Sasuke se estaba asiendo cada vez más ligera y esa melancolía ahora parecía inexistente.

El viaje pasó lento y progresivo respecto a su relación, Sasuke era sumamente caballeroso, educado y cortés, aunque no sonreía mucho sus conversaciones eran muy relajantes e interesantes, Sasuke era sin duda algo extraño, pero no podía evitar pensar que era sumamente agradable su compañía. Al llegar a su casa la dejó en la puerta y se despidió de ella con un simple "Adiós".

Pero en su mente rondaba una incógnita, Sasuke era lindo y atento con ella, pero eso es justo lo que la atormentaba, ¿por qué sólo con ella? Lo había visto veces anteriores, siempre estaba rodeado de chicas lindas, de mujeres que realmente eran bellas y se veía que muchas querían más que algo superficial, podría mencionar a más de treinta chicas que eran mejor que ella, más guapas, más listas, incluso más exóticas, pero él solamente la veía a ella, incluso en la fiesta, estando rodeado de tantas chicas guapas dispuestas a ligar un rato se había acercado justo a ella, ¿Por qué con ella? No lo entendía.

"Deja de ser paranoica Sakura, te estas volviendo una enferma psicópata". Se dijo a si misma a un parada frente a la puerta, de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella salió su madre.

"Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no puedo quedarme hoy contigo, surgió un imprevisto y tengo que irme. Deje la comida ya lista, solo tienes que recalentarla. Ten mucho cuidado con la estufa. Voy a llegar un poco tarde así que nada de fiestas y fugas con Ino-chan, ¿Vale?".

"Sí…". Tantas cosas la habían logrado aturdir.

"Bueno, entonces yo me voy. Te quiero".

"Yo también".

Y con eso su mamá se fue, entró a casa y echo sus cosas a el sofá y comenzó a quitarse la ropa como se le hacía costumbre cada vez que estaba sola, pero cuando estaba apunto de quitarse la blusa sintió que alguien la estaba espiando.

"Debe ser un pervertido que estaba hurgando por la ventana".

Así que se acercó a cada ventana comenzó a cerrarlas bien y luego las cortinas blancas con toques verdes, cerró todas las ventanas incluso las de la planta de arriba, cerró también las puertas y sintiéndose completamente segura prosiguió con su cometido de quitarse la ropa, quedando con su playera de tirantes verde y su licra azul, dejó la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Pero algo la inquietaba, sentía como si alguien estuviera afuera esperando por ella, en fin, las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas muy bien, así que se sentía muy segura. Su móvil sonó asustándola, pero negó con la cabeza mientras contestaba.

"¿Diga?".

"Hola Sakura-chan, soy yo, Naruto Namikaze".

"Ah, Naruto-senpai". Si, estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo él sabía el número de su teléfono móvil? ¿Debería de asustarse? Por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, sentía que podía confiar en él.

"Disculpa por hablarte a si de repente, pero me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo hoy".

"¿Contigo?".

"Si… ¿puedes?".

Estaba sumamente sorprendida, pero cuantas cosas le pasarían hoy, ya estaba cansada por todo lo que le había pasado hoy, pero ese chico inspiraba confianza, inclusive su voz, no se pudo negar ni un poco.

"Claro, ¿a que hora?".

"Te parece en una hora, si quieres voy a buscarte a tu casa…".

"No, no te preocupes, nos podemos ver en…".

"En Ichiraku".

"¿Ichiraku?". Había escuchado hablar de ese lugar, era un restaurante muy conocido y sabía que la especialidad del lugar era el ramen.

"¿Si?".

"De acuerdo, nos vemos en Ichiraku en una hora".

"Vale, hasta entonces".

Naruto corto la llamada así que de nuevo su día de descanso estaba arruinado, y entonces algo llego a su mente, su mamá le había echo ya la comida, tomó su celular enseguida y marco de nuevo a Naruto, no tuvo dificultad de hacerlo, después de todo el número se había registrado.

"¿Sakura-chan, sucede algo?".

"No puedo salir Naruto-senpai… por…". Le daba algo de pena invitarlo a casa, ya que jamás en su vida había invitado a un chico a su casa, además que no debería de hacerlo, Naruto era un desconocido… pero… que más daba, hoy su sentido común no estaba trabajando muy bien. "Por eso… yo me preguntaba si tú, tú, ¿quisieras venir a mi casa?". Si que estaba nerviosa y algo sonrojada, se tensó al oír una pequeña risita al otro lado del móvil.

"Claro que si Sakura-chan, la verdad esperaba que me invitaras a tu casa".

"¿En serio?".

"Si, suena divertido".

"Oh bueno, entonces te espero aquí".

"Claro, ciao".

Naruto volvió a cortar la llamada, suspiro mientras se ponía a limpiar todo, luego de terminar subió a su cuarto y se dio un refrescante baño, el calor ahogaba y daba ganas de estar todo el día en el agua sin contar de que ella odiaba los días de calor, prefería los climas fríos que le proporcionaban Japón, terminando de darse el baño se cambió, colocándose unos jeans algo desgastados oscuros, una blusa roja con mangas blancas y cortas de cuello redondo, unos converse rojos y por último su largo cabello suelto sujeto por una cinta negra en forma de diadema, su estilo aun era de niña y eso lo sabía claramente, a veces daba a relucir su belleza, pero casi siempre vestía así, aunque su madre insistía mucho en que su arreglo personal era muy importante, lo sabía, pero le gustaba aun las cosas de niñas.

Se dedico luego a calentar la comida que su madre había echo, una sorpresa la invadió cuando supo que era ramen, su madre no hacía ramen a menos que estuviera feliz, sonrió, después de todo era bueno que su madre estuviera feliz. Preparo condimentos y demás cosas para acompañar el ramen, luego escucho el timbre de la puerta. Quitándose el delantal morado con verde se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

"Hola Sakura-chan… huele delicioso… ¿es ramen lo que cocinas?".

"Si… pasa". Naruto entro a su casa y cerrando de nuevo la puerta, camino al lado del rubio. "Siéntate, yo traeré la comida aquí".

"Claro".

"Por cierto, casi lo olvido… ¿Para que me querías Naruto-senpai?".

"Oh bueno… veras… Bueno yo… yo quería… ¡¿Sakura-chan dejarías que yo te protegiera? !".

Y eso extrañamente le sonó a Sasuke, porque Sasuke le había dicho que la protegería, pero a cambió Naruto le estaba preguntando, de cierta forma eran muy parecidos, ¿no se suponía que eran amigos?

"Una pregunta Naruto-senpai". Naruto asintió y enseguida continúo. "¿Sasuke-senpai es su amigo?".

"Ah… ese teme, se supone que si".

"¿Se supone?".

"Somos amigos, pero enseguida que te vio parece algo ausente… creo que se enamoro de ti Sakura-chan".

Sakura se sonrojó y miro a otro lado. "No digas esas cosas".

"Es que él desea protegerte más que a nada en el mundo, me ha dicho que eres alguien importante para él, a pesar de todo…".

Los ojos azules de Naruto miraban algún punto invisible en la pared, sus ojos azules pasaban por un azul… como el océano, un azul que inspiraba melancolía y dolor, sentía que había algo que no sabia y debía saber, no sabía el que pero sentía que había algo que impedía poder ver todo con claridad. Se sentía desesperada, todo esto… era tan confuso.

"¿A caso me conoce?".

Naruto pareció reaccionar y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojizo muy mono, pero Sakura se puso seria ignorando eso, necesitaba saber eso.

"No, pero me ha dicho que pareces ser muy especial".

Y ahora volvía a escuchar esa parte que había decidido ignorar en la mañana, esa vocecita que le decía que lo echara de su casa y continuara con su vida normal y otro vocecita también se hizo escuchar, esa que le decía que Naruto era importante en su vida y no debía alejarlo, esa que le decía que dejará todo ir tal y como estaba. Y entonces su propia mente divago en lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-'¿A caso ellos ocultan algo sobre mí?'-._

Y aunque le sonrió a Naruto su mente estaba total y completamente enredada, porque algo le decía que ellos mentían, había algo que sus ojos no veían.

.

… **corazón que lo siente.**


	4. Noche 4

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

**Advertencias:** _He vuelto a subir este fic, como verán está –según yo- corregido, no he cambiado nada, el tema sigue siendo el mismo, sólo he puesto mejor redacción y una ortografía decente. Las letras cursivas –como menciono en las 'aclaraciones'- se trata del texto de un libro que Sakura encontró en su casa, así que repito, esas cursivas son el texto de un libro que Sakura lee._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Texto del libro sin titulo._(Por ahora)

Recuerdos o visiones que sólo tiene Sakura.

_-'Pensamientos de los personajes'-._

(Aclaraciones).

"Hablan los personajes".

**Summary: **Ni los cien años que pasaron lograron hacer cambiar su destino. Ella encontró su pasado y él llego a recordárselo. Su destino sellado en un libro que le mostrara los pecados que su alma ha cometido.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**::**

_**Yuro akai –**__Noche roja_

_**4ª Noche **_- _**Movimientos en la noche.**_

**::**

**.**

* * *

"Nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan".

"Claro. Adiós". Naruto se fue rápidamente y ella cerró la puerta, pero entonces cuando la cerró algo llego a su mente. "¿Cómo sabía Naruto-senpai donde vivo?". Miro por la ventana y al ver a ambos lados notó que Naruto ya había desaparecido, si Sasuke había averiguado donde vivía no le parecía raro que el también lo averiguara. "Después de todo son amigos".

Quitándose los zapatos comenzó a recoger los platos y limpiar la sala, estar con Naruto había sido muy agradable, y algo informativo.

.

-Vamos, yo no soy especial para Sasuke-senpai, acabo de conocerlo ayer y fue sólo un accidente-. Sakura sonrió tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, le resultaba un poco incomodo hablar sobre eso.

-Sakura-chan…-. Naruto se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. –Siempre tan ingenua Sakura-chan-.

-Na-Naruto-senpai no hagas eso-. Sonrió ante tal acto de confianza, ese chico no terminaba de sorprenderla. Naruto sólo sonrió, una sonrisa gatuna y astuta.

Sakura tomó la mano de Naruto, que estaba sobre su cabeza, entre las suyas y con una sonrisa le miro directamente. –Me encantaría que me protegieras Naruto-senpai-.

.

"No puede ser tan malo después de todo". Dijo esto con una sonrisa en los labios. Naruto era muy agradable.

Aunque no estaba segura de querer aceptar ese trato de Sasuke… Sasuke le ponía nerviosa, un sentimiento inquietante crecía dentro de ella cada vez que se veía cerca del chico. Era tan extraño.

.

* * *

.

"Debiste haber sido más sutil imbécil". Soltó Sasuke algo molesto, frunció el ceño al notar que el muy dobe de su amigo lo ignoraba por tragar ese ramen. "No entiendo como puedes comer eso". Naruto se separo un segundo de su plato, y con la mirada puesta en su tazón, sonrió de forma extraña, Sasuke puso una careta sería en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no? Esto sabe igual de bien que siempre".

"No lo necesitas dobe".

"Y a ti que más te da teme. Además el tema importante no es mí querido ramen… si no…".

"Tsk… aquí no dobe. Vámonos".

"Vale, déjame término esto y nos vamos".

Sasuke tomó a Naruto del brazo y dejando dinero en la mesa su fue, quien se creía el imbécil ese para decirle eso, si se iban se irían ya y en ese instante, no estaba de humor como para esperar que terminara de comer ramen. Salieron del lugar ante las protestas del rubio y el mal humor de Sasuke. Sasuke aventó al rubio literalmente afuera y este se sujeto del auto negro de su amigo y lo miro muy molesto.

"¿Qué te pasa teme? No es mi problema que ella no te conozca, después de todo ya deberías estar más que avisado sobre todo esto".

"No estoy molesto por eso, si no por lo que hiciste hoy". Lo dijo recargándose del auto y cruzando los brazos mientras miraba al lado contrario de donde estaba Naruto, Naruto se recargo del auto también y lo miro directamente.

"¡Oye! Si no lo hacía la iban a herir, además, fuiste tú quien dijo que debíamos protegerla con nuestra vida… también a mi me han herido y sabes que es lo peor, ellos piensan que Sakura-chan sigue siendo la misma".

"De acuerdo, ya entendía, no necesito que un dobe me diga las cosas".

"Entonces no hagas que vuelva a desperdiciar un plato tan perfecto como ese".

"Hmp…".

"Sasuke-sama".

Ambos voltearon a un lado donde una persona, oculta detrás de la capucha de una sudadera oscura, se dirigía a ellos, tan sólo verla daba a entender que era una mujer, dos mechones rojos salían de la capucha, largos y sedosos de un rojo sangre. Sasuke la miro por unos momentos pero luego de un par de segundos volteo a ver a Naruto.

"Tu ramen me importa muy poco".

"Pues no debería de importarte poco, ya amo el ramen".

"Eres un imbécil Naruto".

"Sasuke-sama, ha habido un problema, todos están muy inquietos y le esperan". Su voz sonaba clara y firme, Sasuke volteo a verla.

"Ahora no tengo tiempo, te lo encargo".

"Ya he tratado de calmarles, pero están inquietos con el hecho de no haberle visto en una semana, están todos preocupados por usted".

"Diles que iré mañana".

"Entendido Sasuke-sama, me marcho".

Y sin más desapareció, Sasuke bajó un poco la mirada pero enseguida volteo a ver a Naruto, este se encogió de hombros y se metió al auto. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y entro del otro lado, con las manos en el volante espero a que Naruto le dijera algo, sabía que su amigo quería decirle algo, Naruto siempre era un bocazas.

"¿No estas yendo a casa?". Por fin, hablo el rubio.

"No, todos son unos molestos buenos para nada. No necesitan un líder si no alguien que les diga como hacer las cosas".

"Y eso es un líder Sasuke, debes comprender a tus camaradas… no son simples juguetes".

"Tsk… no me vengas con sermones Naruto".

"Ella es sólo una de tus siervas… no va a hacer el trabajo cada vez que no te sientas de humor".

"Es la primera vez que no voy a casa… también tengo una parte humana ¿sabes?".

Naruto frunció el ceño y luego dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro de Sasuke comprendiéndolo. "Ya, no seas tan dramático. Por cierto… hoy estuve con Sakura-chan es muy gentil pero es sumamente perceptiva".

"Siempre fue así, supongo que no tenía que cambiar".

"Supongo que tienes razón… y dime, ¿para qué me has llamado?".

"¿A quien viste en la mañana?".

"No te preocupes teme, no fue nadie a quien imagines, pero no logre ver quien era".

"Mierda…".

"Todos estamos aquí dispuestos a ayudarte, ¿lo sabes, no?".

Sasuke apretó los labios y sin más arranco el auto, Naruto miro por la ventana, Sasuke siempre sería el mismo cabezota.

.

* * *

.

Su goma del lápiz golpeaba constantemente la libreta, el problema estaba sumamente difícil, más de lo que había pensado, llevo la goma a su boca y comenzó a morderla, tenía gran afición mordiendo lápices o cualquier cosa. Sus ojos verdes se movían constantemente por la hoja, ¿por qué maldita sea no podía resolver ese problema? Era difícil pero no era para tanto. Suspiro y se recargo en la silla soltando el lápiz y dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Tengo que cuidarte-.

_-'No, no tienes que hacerlo'-._

-¡¿Sakura-chan dejarías que yo te protegiera? !-.

_-'¿Y por qué debería dejarle?'-._

Ese tipo de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza pero entre más pensaba, más notaba que de verdad los quería cerca, pero a la vez lejos, no sabía si quiera que era lo que realmente quería.

Se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la ventana, recargo los codos en el marco de ella y miro el cielo totalmente despejado y con algunas estrellas en el, acomodo sus brazos y con suma lentitud recargo su cabeza hasta cerrar los ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo, se incorporo rápidamente y abrió la ventana, la misma presencia de la mañana, sentía la misma presencia de hace unas horas, era incomodo y le causaba escalofríos, pero no había nadie, cerró la cortina y regreso a su lugar, cerró la libreta y se tiro al suelo acostándose, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el techo.

"Daki shimenaide, Watashi no akogare". Comenzó a cantar en voz baja, una canción que solía cantar cuando tenía 10 años y estaba en Francia (esta canción se llama Aoi hitomi, ahora no recuerdo el nombre del cantante, pero es una canción muy bonita). "Hisokana ude no naka, Konomama de ii kara". Se quedo callada por un momento, los ojos azules de Naruto aparecieron en su mente, Naruto era lindo y sobre todo inspiraba algo que no muchos lo hacían. Y con respecto a Sasuke… no lo sabía con certeza, simplemente le parecía tan especial que él se preocupara por ella, aunque eso no le quitaba que fuera algo extraño. "Sono aoi hitomi, Utsukushii orokasa, Anata no nanimo kamo, Kiseki da to shinjiteta". Y entonces se levanto abruptamente al escuchar un ruido afuera, sus ojos verdes viajaron por toda la alcoba, sentía que algo raro estaba pasando, una sombra paso rápidamente por la ventana y con susto salió de su cuarto.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, no había nada, se estaba volviendo paranoica y algo estúpida, estaba asustada por un simple ruido.

"Pero… esa sombra". Negó con la cabeza y dejo escapar todo el aire que llevaba cargando en los pulmones. "Sólo estoy alucinando, hoy fue un día algo raro y cansado, sólo es eso".

Regreso a su alcoba y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de su escritorio, se dejo caer con pesadez y abrió de nuevo su cuaderno, tenía que terminar ese problema lo antes posible para poder dormir.

.

* * *

.

"Sakura, ¿a que no adivinas?". Dijo con emoción Ino, mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

"¿Kiba te pidió que fueran novios?". Pregunto con simpleza, mientras ojeaba su libro de cubierta roja, le faltaba todavía un tanto por leer, lo guardo en su maletín y se levanto, después de todo tenía un descanso de 25 minutos y ya le había dado hambre.

"Si… no me lo esperaba, pensé que él quería contigo". Ino se levanto siguiendo a su amiga. Sakura rodó los ojos y suspiro, entonces Ino notó que su amiga tenía ojeras, alzo una ceja.

"¿No pudiste dormir bien frentona?".

"No, anoche sentí que alguien estaba acechando la casa, no pude dormir por miedo a que entrara".

"Pues será mejor que avises a tu mamá, no vaya a ser un ladrón o un acosador".

"Sí".

"Por cierto, ¿Sasuke-kun volvió a traerte hoy a la escuela, eh?". Ino le pico las costillas y Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Lo he encontrado de nuevo y ha insistido en traerme".

"Pues que esperas frentezota, si lo tienes todas las mañanas lígatelo, necesitas con urgencia un novio".

"No lo necesito, además, Sasuke-senpai tiene muchas chicas lindas a su alrededor, estoy segura que tiene novia y si no la tiene no creo que este interesado en mí".

"¿Segura?".

"Claro, no creo que sea la primera ni la ultima a quien él traiga… no… no creo ser la única para él". Contestó Sakura, era la verdad, Sasuke era muy atractivo como para que se fijara sólo en ella, no cuando tenía a todas esas chicas lindas a su alrededor.

"Si sigues así frentona, jamás encontraras a alguien, siempre pensaras que no eres la indicada para él, vaya poca autoestima-".

"No tengo baja autoestima". Frunció el ceño y se acomodo en su asiento.

"Pues entonces hagamos una apuesta…".

"¿Apuesta?".

"Si, veras…".

Mientras más le hablaba Ino en el oído la parecía más estúpido, pero tenía que demostrarle que ella podía hacer todo, Sakura no tenía el autoestima bajo, simplemente no estaba interesada en formar alguna relación tan afectiva con un chico, prefería quedarse así como estaba, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo para encontrar a la persona ideal. Su maletín cayó al suelo al ser ligeramente empujada por alguien, se agacho para recoger su maletín, sin embargo Ino se molesto porque la tipa ni siquiera le había pedido perdón a su amiga.

"¡Oye! ¿qué te pasa estúpida?". Ino miraba la espalda de esa chica, por el uniforme sabía que era dos años más grande que ella, su cabello rojo sangre caía por su espalda hasta llegar a la mitad, la chica de pelo rojo se detuvo pero en ningún momento volteo.

Sakura comenzó a levantar todas sus cosas, su libro de cubierta roja había llegado un poco lejos así que gateando se acerco a él, pero una mano lo levanto por ella, levanto la vista encontrándose con Sasuke, este estiro la mano para que se levantara y ella acepto el gesto.

"Te estoy hablando estúpida, fíjate lo que haces zanahoria". Grito Ino muy molesta, sus ojos celestes miraban fijamente la espalda de esa pelirroja, estaba dispuesta a echársele encima por lo que le había hecho a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se levantaba con su maletín en una mano, quedando muy cerca de Sasuke se separo y enseguida se sonrojó, pero al escuchar lo que Ino acababa de decir volteo a ver a su amiga y a la pelirroja que momentos antes le había empujado, no estaba molesta porque sentía que todo había sido un accidenté y era la verdad, había sido un accidente. Sasuke sin soltar la mano de Sakura miro la espalda de la pelirroja. Ino comenzó a caminar hacia ella, decidida, pero al estar medio metro de distancia la pelirroja se volteo, mostrando su rostro perfecto, sus ojos negros profundos, la línea de sus labios estaba perfectamente recta, miro a Ino pero enseguida su vista llego a la de Sasuke. Ignorando completamente a la rubia se acerco a Sasuke y a Sakura.

"Sasuke". Ino saltó ligeramente de la impresión, Sakura estaba algo impresionada, Sasuke soltó la mano de Sakura y se colocó enfrente de ella, entre la pelirroja y Sakura. "Necesito hablar contigo". Sus labios formaron una sonrisa ligera, Sakura miro la mano izquierda de Sasuke, donde su libro estaba.

"En un momento estoy contigo, Karin".

"Bien".

Sakura miro a Ino, como queriendo decir un "te lo dije", de seguro la pelirroja era novia de Sasuke y estaba molesta porque le había visto con ella. Era muy guapa, su piel blanca parecía ser suave y cremosa, sus ojos eran tan iguales a los de Sasuke, pero eran cálidos, sus cabellos largos contrastaban con su piel y cabellos rojo sangre largos y suaves, desprendía un aroma a hojas secas, un aroma exquisito y penetrante, olía muy bien, sin duda la chica perfecta para Sasuke, igual de perfecta que él. Sasuke volteo y con suavidad le acarició la mejilla, haciéndola temblar.

"Te espero después de clase". Susurro cerca de su oído.

"Sí". Sakura estaba sonrojada, ¿por qué teniendo a una chica tan linda como novia, quería estar con ella?

Sasuke dejo el libro en sus manos y regalándole una sonrisa dio media vuelta y con paso firme fue detrás de la pelirroja. Sakura sostenía el libro luego lo coloco sobre su pecho y lo sostuvo con ambas manos mientras su maletín permanecía en el suelo, miro a el pelinegro doblar una esquina y desaparecer de su vista, suspiro y separando una mano de su pecho tomó el maletín y lo colgó de forma adecuada, por si volvían a empujarla no volviera a caer. Ino aun miraba el lugar por donde se había marchado esa pelirroja.

"Era guapa, pero parecía ser algo burda y fría, cualquiera con un novio como Sasuke Uchiha sería así".

Sakura volteo a ver a Ino, los ojos azules de ella seguían fijos en la dirección por donde se habían ido esas dos criaturas perfectas. Porque Sasuke era sumamente atractivo y atrayente, sus ojos inundaban pasión y misterio la combinación más deliciosa y exquisita que alguien podía encontrar, su piel suave, porque la había sentido cuando le había tomado la mano en la fiesta, cálida y blanquecina emanaba un aroma tan embriagador, y embriagador se refería a varonil un aroma tan propio de él y un aroma a su shampoo, porque su cabello también olía delicioso, y su cabello, la cosa que más le gustaba de él, de un excéntrico corte y de un color que contrastaba totalmente con su piel. Y para ser sinceros ella jamás veía ese atractivo físico que veían todas, ver el cuerpo de un hombre le parecía algo estúpido y asqueroso, porque apenas tenía 15 años, era una niña, que había vivido encerrada toda su vida. Pero ahora que veía a Sasuke… podía entender un poco todo eso que ella jamás había experimentado antes, aunque no lo supiera.

"Pero era muy guapa". Finalizo Sakura dando media vuelta y yéndose del lugar.

Ino se quedo a un plantada, y es que presentía algo extraño de todo eso y algo dentro de ella le decía que Sasuke y esa pelirroja eran muy cercanos pero a la vez no tenían nada, tenía que admitir que desde la primera vez que vio a Sasuke sintió una nostalgia tan grande que había perturbado todos sus sentidos, nostalgia que desecho al instante, después de todo estaba frente a un hombre sumamente atractivo.

"Cerda". Escucho un grito a la distancia y dándose media vuelta hecho a correr alcanzando a su amiga pelirrosa.

.

* * *

.

Los ojos aburridos del rubio y el constante golpeteo de la pelota de hule molestaba a más de uno, el pelirrojo mantenía un dulce en la boca ignorando a todos, mientras los demás leían o simplemente se mantenía observando la ventana, el pelirrojo miro por la ventana, donde una pelirroja y un pelinegro salían del edificio, sacándose la varita de chocolate de la boca se levanto y fue a sentarse a una esquina volviendo a adentrar esa varita a la boca.

"Naruto ya basta, voy a romper esa pelota". Dijo un castaño de ojos color perla.

"No podemos hacer nada o que. ¿No creen que todos notaran que somos raros si nunca salimos de aquí?". Comentó el rubio, tomando su pelotita y ahora guardándola en el bolsillo de su saco.

"Si sales mucho al sol te broncearas". Comento una de las dos chicas, una de cabello largo y negro, de ojos perla.

"Pero Hinata-chan, tu hermano si puede salir y nosotros no".

"Pero Sasuke-kun tiene más control en esas cosas". Comento ella sonriendo de forma comprensiva, ella también deseaba salir cuando quisiese.

"¿Y que hay de ti Neji?". El rubio se dirigió al castaño que ahora dormitaba en su lugar.

"No hay nada que decir". Contesto con simpleza sin abrir los ojos, era molesto compartir tanto tiempo con ese rubio cabezota.

Un aroma delicioso llego a las fosas nasales del castaño, quien abrió los ojos lentamente, miro a dos chicos en especial, a un pelirrojo y a un rubio, el pelirrojo del fondo y el rubio que estaba sentado en el marco de una ventana.

"Ese aroma". Comento el rubio sonriendo, un rubio de coleta.

"Sin duda". Comento Hinata poniéndose de pie.

Una ráfaga llego a todos, y al voltear al fondo notaron que el rubio de cabello laro ya no estaba, Neji se levanto con aburrimiento en los ojos, cerró su libro y comenzó a caminar fuera.

"Naruto, avísale a Sasuke que Deidara ha vuelto a perder el control".

Naruto asintió y pronto desapareció del campo de visión de todos.

"Hinata-sama, queda encargada de que Sasori no se levante". Hinata asintió, estaba algo preocupada, volteo la mirada donde el pelirrojo estaba sentado, con la cabeza hacia atrás y el dulce en el suelo, parecía estar dormitando.

.

* * *

.

"¡Ah! Sakura, ponte más atenta mujer, por poco te rebanas un dedo". Comento la rubia negando con la cabeza, cuando Sakura sacaba punta a su lápiz 6B con un cutter color verde se había lastimado un dedo, y la sangre salía de forma abundante y algo aterradora.

Iban de camino al baño para que la chica se limpiara la herida, el profesor de dibujo era algo miedoso a la sangre así que la había dejado salir sin preguntar. Ino la llevo al baño y comenzó a limpiar la herida, estaba muy preocupada, sabía que Sakura era débil y que ese tipo de cosas podían hacerle daño, Sakura sonrió y tomó su mano de pronto, sacándola del chorro de agua fría y de los cuidados de Ino.

"Me estas lastimando la mano, sólo fue una pequeña cortada, no es para tanto". Dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios, Ino suspiro y se recargo en los lavabos.

"¿Segura que no te hace daño?". Pregunto Ino ya un poco más calmada.

"Para nada, sólo es una cortada". Acercó de nuevo su dedo al chorro de agua, pero un ruido afuera alerto a Ino, esta se separo de los lavabos.

"Voy a ver que esta pasando allá afuera".

"Tú siempre de cotilla cerda".

Ino sacó la lengua y luego salió, Sakura sonrió y volteo, pero al mirar el espejo, este le regreso su reflejo y el de otro sujeto. Se dio media vuelta mirando de frente al rubio de coleta, el agua de la llave corría libremente, la puerta cerrándose corto la tranquilidad, Sakura mantenía la miraba en el sujeto, el agua dejo de salir ya que el baño trabajaba por censores, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el único ojo visible del rubio. Un grito de terror se hago en su garganta cuando de repente él ya estaba pegado a ella, sosteniendo su mano húmeda y de la cual salía ese liquido rojizo.

"Un olor perturbador y atrayente". Dijo de repente cerca de su oído, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, ni siquiera supo en que momento comenzó a sollozar.

El aliento frío del rubio le congelo la sangre, los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron y sintió un escalofrió subir y bajar varias veces por su espina dorsal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella amaba la ciencia ficción, aunque nadie lo supiera, secretamente había leído mil libros de esa temática, además estando enferma no tenía nada más que hacer, entre la ciencia ficción el tema que le encantaba eran los vampiros, por ello amaba a el escritor Bram Stoker, por su gran obra "Drácula", obra que había leído unas mil veces y aun así no se cansaba de esa obra. Y esto le parecía tan parecido, cuando la chica permite al vampiro pasar a su cuarto, este entra a la habitación y se acerca a ella, dispuesto a devorar su sangre… Un momento.

_-'¡¿Vampiro? ¡'-._

Sus ojos se abrieron perplejos, y se sonrojó totalmente al sentir que el rubio lamía de forma sutil el cuello, de una forma tan sensual y estimulante, como preparándola a lo que continuaba, cerro los ojos y dejo escapar más sollozos. No supo que sucedió después, sintió la inconsciencia cerca, todo comenzó a oscurecerse y al final… la nada la inundo en oscuridad.


	5. Noche 5

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

**Advertencias:** _He vuelto a subir este fic, como verán está –según yo- corregido, no he cambiado nada, el tema sigue siendo el mismo, sólo he puesto mejor redacción y una ortografía decente. Las letras cursivas –como menciono en las 'aclaraciones'- se trata del texto de un libro que Sakura encontró en su casa, así que repito, esas cursivas son el texto de un libro que Sakura lee._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Texto del libro sin titulo._(Por ahora)

Recuerdos o visiones que solo tiene Sakura.

_-'Pensamientos de los personajes'-._

(Aclaraciones).

"Hablan los personajes".

**Summary: **Ni los cien años que pasaron lograron hacer cambiar su destino. Ella encontró su pasado y él llego a recordárselo. Su destino sellado en un libro que le mostrara los pecados que su alma ha cometido.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**::**

_**Yuro akai –**__Noche roja_

_**5ª Noche - Realmente persuasiva.**_

**::**

**.**

* * *

"Entonces… ¿está bien?".

"Esta perfecta, sólo sufrió un pequeño desmayo, no es nada grave".

"Esa tarada frentezota, le dije que fuéramos a la enfermería pero ella dijo que no".

"No te preocupes, ella estará bien, sólo deja que descanse".

Escuchó las voces a la lejanía, poco a poco las voces se hacían más claras, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y la rubia al notarlo se hecho sobre ella, Sakura tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un jadeo, eso le había dolido, sintió un dolor agudo en el estomago al igual que en la cabeza. Ino estaba tan contenta de verla bien, si era algo paranoica y muy dramática, esa era la verdad.

"Ino, eso duele".

"Pero que dices, me asustaste mucho cuando te encontré casi muerta en el baño".

"Nee… no exageres que no te lo creo". Dijo Sakura tratando de sentarse pero con su amiga sobre ella le resultaba algo complicado. "Ino, quítate de encima, me lastimas y no puedo respirar bien".

"Ok, ya que estas bien puedo dejar que te mates sola".

"Baka".

Notó que el doctor las miraba con una sonrisa burlona, Sakura lo miro atentamente, el medico era un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, era un medico muy atractivo, incluso hubieron veces que había fingido que se sentía mal por ir a verlo, él era muy amable y siempre la trataba muy bien y siempre tenía una sonrisa de amabilidad en el rostro, cabía mencionar que muchas chicas hacían lo mismo que ella, era una lastima que estuviera casado y con una hija en camino.

"Bueno, Yamanaka puedes dejar a tu amiga aquí, yo la cuidare". Sakura se sintió sonrojar cuando él la miro con una sonrisa, era tan guapo.

"Claro Mashiro-sensei. Por cierto, ahí deje tus cosas Sakura". Sakura miro el fondo de la cama donde su maletín reposaba. "Bueno me voy frentona, cuídate y hazle caso a Mashiro-sensei ¿de acuerdo?".

"Ya cerda, vete a clase". Cortó Sakura, Ino le sonrió y se fue de ahí, se estiro para alcanzar su maletín pero una mano en su hombro le hizo detenerse, miro a Mashiro y vio que este le miraba muy seriamente.

"Si vuelves a perder tanta sangre vas a volver a regresar a un estado que no te gustara, ten cuidado con lo que haces".

"Lo siento".

"No tienes que disculparte, sólo ten más cuidado". Y con esto último le dedico una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sakura, Mashiro se acerco a los pies de la camilla y le extendía el maletín a Sakura. "Regreso en un momento, no te levantes ¿ok?".

"Ok".

.

* * *

.

El golpe se escucho por toda el aula, la espalda de Deidara se deslizo por la pared mientras sentía la sangre salir por su boca, cuando Sasuke estaba furioso arrasaba con todo. Nadie dijo nada, si Sasuke estaba molesto se desquitaría con cualquiera y eso sería peligroso para quien sea, ni Hinata podría acercarse a él, incluso ella temía por su vida.

"Espero te quede claro que a ella no la puedes tocar".

"Me quedo más que claro Sasuke-sama". Deidara sonrió tratando de tranquilizar el aura violenta de Sasuke, este fue a sentarse atrás de todos.

Naruto fue quien se acerco primero a Sasuke, si Naruto moría eso significaba que Sasuke estaba muy molesto, pidiendo por su vida se acerco a Sasuke y le tocó un hombro.

"Sasuke".

"Estuvo a punto de tomar su sangre… no voy a permitir eso jamás".

"Ok, a todos nos acaba de quedar más que claro que Sakura-chan es sólo…".

"Aunque apetece comérsela sin dejar nada en ella".

Todos miraron a Sasori, todos lo miraron compadeciéndose de él, Sasori miraba el techo mientras que sus ojos color miel se mantenía muy fijos en ese espacio, un pensamiento vagaba en su mente, un pensamiento que todos se imaginaban cual era, un crujir se escucho por todo el lugar, Sasuke estaba furioso, Karin se acero a Sasori y le extendió una caja.

"Toma". Karin ofreció un caramelo de chocolate a Sasori y este lo tomó con la boca y comenzó a comerlo, la tensión poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Sasuke estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, miro por la ventana, pero la campana de clase perturbo un poco sus sentidos, se levanto lentamente y camino a su puesto alado de Naruto. Para ser el primer día para todos esos había sido pésimo, Karin se comportaba tan cerrada con todos, Deidara parecía anormal con las bromas pesadas que hacía, Sasori ya tenía dos faltas, la tercera chica de cabellos rojizos opaco y ojos negros, Tayuya se la había pasado maldiciendo por no poder dormir, el único normal sin duda había sido Neji, que problema.

.

* * *

.

Sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar, trato de recordar lo que le había pasado, pero sólo recordaba la cuchilla del cutter atravesarle la piel de su dedo y un poco del dorso de la mano, luego recordaba cuando habían ido al baño a lavarse y luego ya nada, supuso que en ese momento debió de haberse desmayado, sacó ese libro que se estaba volviendo su favoritó de la mochila y comenzó a hojearlo hasta llegar a la página que se había quedado.

.

… _Suspiro varias veces al escuchar pasos acercarse a la recamara, se escucho como alguien tomaba la manija con fuerza y la abría, sus ojos se mantuvieron relajados, Irina entro en el cuarto con una sonrisa pronunciada y algo atontada, su mirada se centro en la chica y sonriendo juguetonamente se acerco a la pelinegra y le tocó el hombro._

_-Señorita, Lord-sama esta de vuelta y desea verla ahora mismo-._

_Sus ojos pasaron de Irina a la puerta y de la puerta a Irina, asintió con la cabeza mientras Irina salía del cuarto como un corderito feliz, al parecer se llevaba muy bien con el Lord o simplemente ella era feliz con ese tipo de cosas. Sintió la garganta seca y unas inmensas ganas de beber algo llego a sus entrañas, miro alrededor, un aroma dulzón y exquisito llego a sus fosas nasales, el causante de su tan repentina sed. Se levanto lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia ese olor, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos repentinamente, ¿qué estaba pasando? Su respiración se hizo de pronto irregular, necesitaba beber de eso sustancia que tenía ese fantástico olor._

_Sacó la cabeza por la ventana, de donde el aroma se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sin dudarlo ni una vez salto por la ventana y callo lentamente. Y fue entonces que sintió un par de brazos en sus hombros y cerrarse un poco arriba de su pecho, la persona que estaba detrás de ella era la que tenía ese aroma, sus ojos se tintaron de un rojizo más intenso, sintió un aliento en el cuello y luego un par de labios, sus ojos cambiaron inmediatamente a verdes, ese aroma, sin duda era él. Los dos brazos se separaron de ella y pronto giro, encontrándose con la criatura más preciosa que jamás había visto._

_._

"Fin del prologo". Leyó esto último y cerró el libro, había escuchado un ruido extraño afuera y eso la había desconectado de su lectura. Miro la puerta por unos segundos, y luego vio entrar a Mashiro algo desarreglado y con tierra en la ropa.

"Lo siento si te he asustado. Pero tu mamá esta aquí y he tenido que huir y entrar por una ventana si no quería que volviera a reñirme".

_-'Que vergüenza'-._ Si, recordaba la última vez que su mamá se había enterado que ella se había lastimado la muñeca, había ido a regar a Mashiro, solo porque no había podido evitarlo.

"Bueno, de seguro viene para acá, así que dile que no me has visto".

Mashiro entro a una puerta y se encerró, momento después su mamá entro, por un momento cuando su mamá le abrazo hasta el extremo de asfixiarla le recordó a Ino. En fin, probablemente su madre decidiría llevarla a casa y hoy ya no estaría en la escuela, realmente quería quedarse hasta el final, por Sasuke.

"He venido por ti bebe, cuando me llamó ese irresponsable de Mashiro he venido corriendo del trabajo".

"Mamá… no quiero irme a casa, ya me siento bien".

"De ninguna manera, ya he pedido el permiso y quiero que vayas a descansar a casa".

"Pero…".

"No, nada de peros, ahora mismo tomas tus cosas y nos vamos. Sólo déjame buscar a ese irresponsable y ahora mismo nos vamos".

Su mamá salió de prisa mientras decía blasfemias con el nombre de Mashiro. Se quito las sabanas y pronto se levanto de la cama, sabía que por un buen rato no encontraría a Mashiro, así que salió de ahí corriendo, esperando encontrar a Sasuke, solo esperaba encontrarlo antes que su mamá supiera que se había ido. Estuvo buscando alrededor de unos quince minutos, pero al parecer, encontrar a Sasuke sería más difícil de lo que había pensado. Se detuvo de pronto y se escondió a un lado de los casilleros, ahí estaba Sasuke, con su novia.

"No era necesario que hicieras todo ese revuelo… Sasori es un chico muy bueno". Comento la pelirroja que estaba recargada en los casilleros con la mirada agachada, sus manos jugaban con la pelotita que Neji le había quitado a Naruto.

"Da igual". Sasuke estaba frente a ella, miraba debes en cuando el pasillo.

"El echo que estemos aquí no es más que por necedad tuya ¿no?".

"No tienes que ser tan despectiva. Después de todo lo estas disfrutando". Comento mientras colocaba una de sus manos a un costado de Karin y miraba a la izquierda, Karin asintió débilmente con la cabeza, comprendiendo todo, Sakura estaba ahí y al parecer Sasuke quería ponerla celosa.

"No del todo… Sasuke". Sasuke sonrió de lado, y fue entonces que un aroma dulzón llego a sus fosas nasales.

"Lo siento Sakura-san… pero no la vi… ¿se encuentra bien?".

La voz de una chica llego a los oídos de ambos, Sasuke se separo de Karin camino hacia esa dirección, Sakura estaba en el suelo con una herida en la rodilla, y frente a ella hincada se encontraba Hinata.

"No, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa". Una bonita sonrisa se asomo en su rostro haciendo que Hinata sonriera abiertamente y se lanzara a ella a abrasarla.

"Sakura-san, eres tan mona". Sakura se sintió asfixiar, pero al alzar la vista y encontrase con Sasuke se sonrojó, ese chico tenía ahora un gran efecto en ella y realmente no sabía porque.

"Bueno, debo irme, mamá debe estar buscándome…". Y cuando se levanto volvió a caer al suelo, la rodilla le dolía, no se había percatado que se había lastimado, ahora su mamá se molestaría por eso. "Rayos, mamá va a matarme". Sintió como era tomada del brazo y luego elevada del suelo.

Se sintió totalmente caliente cuando sintió que Sasuke tomaba sus piernas y su espalda, como si estuvieran recién casados. Sus ojos miraron a Sasuke interrogativamente, Sasuke acerco su rostro al de ella, y Sakura sintió que no podía respirar.

"La curiosidad mato al gato".

Los ojos de Sakura se cubrieron con su copete y asintió muy apenada con la cabeza, se dejo llevar por Sasuke, pero se había percatado de algo desde el principio, Sasuke caminaba muy lento, demasiado. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke junto al suyo, una sensación cálida, la cercanía de un cuerpo con otro. De pronto Sakura comenzó a reír y Sasuke la miro por un momento de forma interrogativa.

"Perdona, lo que pasa, es que estas caminando muy lento y algo me hace cosquillas en la pierna".

Sasuke miro sin reparos las piernas de Sakura, esta se sonrojó y comenzó a moverse ante la mirada que le dedicaba el moreno a sus piernas, era vergonzoso e incomodo, Sasuke no pudo mantener el equilibrio y sin más ambos cayeron al suelo, Sakura sobre Sasuke.

"Lo siento, no era mi intensión… ¿estas bien?".

"Si… pero estas pesada".

Sakura se sonrojó, para varias, pero antes de poderse quitar de encima de Sasuke, este le tomó del brazo, dejándola sentada sobre su cadera, con las manos en su pecho y la cabeza algo cerca del rostro de Sasuke, este acerco más la cabeza de ella y le besó la sien, Sakura sintió una corriente que pasaba desde ese punto y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, se levanto abruptamente y agacho el rostro para que Sasuke no viera su notorio sonrojo.

"Vaya, ya es muy tarde, mamá tal vez ya llego a la enfermería… Por cierto, no puedo irme contigo… adiós".

Y sin mostrar la cara se fue de ahí corriendo, sentía las orejas calientes, al igual que las mejillas, Sasuke tenía labios suaves y un delicioso aroma se expandía por todo su cuerpo, era irresistible, pero él ya tenía novia y era esa pelirroja que era igual de guapa y perfecta que él, porque esos dos eran perfectos mientras ella… era simplemente Sakura, una chica común y corriente, a un lado de un chico de lo más guapo y perfecto, quien tenía de novia a una chica igual de bonita y perfecta que él, por favor, eran totalmente diferentes.

.

* * *

.

"No puedo creer que se haya escondido en el armario de la enfermería, es un maldito cobarde y además irresponsable".

Su madre continua desciendo cosas de Mashiro, sabía que Mashiro y su madre habían sido amigos de la infancia, según su madre, él había sido un galán con todas las chicas de su promoción, pero simplemente el hombre había escogido a una chica muy común, según su mamá porque "Mashiro siempre busco un buen prospecto de chica, y a mi, como su amiga, me pedía consejos, al final se dio cuenta que le gustaban de sobre manera las chicas comunes, decía que ahora habían muchas chicas creyéndose especiales y muy pocas normales".

_-'Tal vez a Sasuke no le gusten las chicas normales, si no chicas lindas y perfectas como esa pelirroja… ella si que es perfecta. No tiene el cabello raro como yo y el cuerpo de una chica de 12 años, sin forma… sin nada'-._ Repentinamente su mamá notó que un aura de decepción cubría a Sakura.

"¿Saku-chan estas bien?".

"Claro". Dijo sin alzar la vista, estaba en su mundo de baja autoestima, si, tenía baja el autoestima y sabía que Ino tenía razón, sentía que si un chico se fijaba en ella sería por que la tenía lastima o porque estaba realmente ciego.

_-'Lo de ciego es lo más acertado'-._

Cada tanto su autoestima baja más y más, sabía a la perfección como era, fea, escuálida, nerd y boba. Siempre había sido fea, desde pequeña había tenido tantas pecas que le decían fresa… por los pequeños puntitos, por suerte después de 4 años de estar enferma las pecas se le fueron, por no recibir mucho el sol y por que había perdido color. Era delgada, después de todo, su enfermedad se había curado no hace mucho y aun seguía recuperándose. Era nerd porque después de todo no había podido hacer otra cosa que estar acostada en cama todo el día, así que los libros eran los únicos que le hacían compañía. Y era boba, porque siempre se creía lo que le decían en los libros, en la tele y en la gente. Como él cuento de "… y vivieron felices por siempre". Así era ella.

Suspiro mientras alejaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza, aunque Ino tuviera razón no lo iba a aceptar, y en esa instante recordó que no tan sólo tenías esos defectos, si no también era torpe. Aun recordaba cuando Ino le había insistido en entrar como porrista, había sido una total torpe y ridícula, Ino le había dicho que no se preocupara, que todos tenían diferentes cualidades, ella no tenía ninguna, bueno, era buena tocando el violín ¿pero eso a quien le importaba?

Cuando llegaron a casa su madre la estuvo cuidando mucho, agradecía ese gesto, pero su madre era demasiado paranoica, en fin, tuvo que irse porque la necesitaban en su trabajo. Miro su reloj comprobando que a esa hora seguía en el colegio, se echo en su cama con el libro en la mano y lo abrió en la primera página donde comenzaba el primer capitulo.

.

_Lord Sarge_

_3 de Enero_

_Mi primera impresión al verlo fue de sorpresa. Lord-sama era muy guapo, su cabello olía delicioso y un aroma llegaba a mi nariz, no sabía si era su olor u otra cosa. Me había tomado de la mano con gentileza y cariño, no lo conocía pero estar con él era como estar con alguien que hubiese conocido desde siempre._

_Serge –como ordeno que le dijera- era muy atento conmigo, aunque casi no estuviera en casa. La boda estaba programada para a finales del invierno y a principios de primavera, había creído escuchar que quería que fuera en mi cumpleaños numero cincuenta, cosa que sería grandiosa. Serge trataba de tener una buena relación conmigo, aunque a veces pienso que se desespera ya que yo no pongo mucho de mi parte, ya que cuando él me pregunta cosas, yo no las respondo la mayoría de veces._

_Hoy Serge había salido muy temprano, al parecer habían surgido problemas en el norte y Serge era el único que podía ayudar, la sangre pura de los primeros vampiros corría por sus venas, podía controlar a quien sea con sólo verlo, eso lo había notado enseguida que lo vi. Cuando me miraba sentía que podía decirle mil cosas vergonzosas de mi vida sin si quiera notarlo, su mirada también parecía querer llegar dentro de mí, sentía que para él mis ojos eran dos puertas que esperaban que él las abriera._

_Me sentía realmente bien estando aquí, todos eran amables conmigo, por el momento había decidido no ir a ver a mi familia, deseaba conocer un poco más a Serge para que a mi próxima visita pudiera contarles lo grandioso que era Serge sin equivocarme en nada._

_Yo siempre recibía a Serge con un abrazo y un beso, a veces nos quedábamos abrazados por largos minutos en los que solo sentía el calor de Serge, era asombroso y abrumador. El tiempo aquí pasa más lento cuando él no esta, y cuando esta cerca mío siento que el tiempo no basta. Serge no duerme conmigo por el momento, aunque me ha dicho que cuando nos casemos dormiremos juntos, de sólo pensar eso sintió las mejillas arder, pero tango que asimilar la idea. Serge ha regresado._

_4 de Enero_

_Hoy Serge me despertó más temprano de lo normal el Sol estaba a punto de esconderse, yo suelo despertarme cuando esta todo oscuro, me ha dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mí, así que me he apurado y me he duchado a una velocidad que me sorprendió a mi misma. Al bajar lo he visto en el sofá sentado leyendo algunos documentos, pero al verme bajar se ha levantado y dejado todo de lado. Después que estuvo frente a mi me rodeo hasta quedar detás de mi y coloco algo en mi cuello, sentía algo pesado y luego el recostó la barbilla en mi hombro y tomó la piedra que colgaba del colgante que me había puesto en el cuello. Era un hermoso collar, un gran zafiro y una preciosa cadena de plata, ambos parecían haberse hecho con gran esmero ya que el zafiro estaba perfectamente sujeto de la cadena._

_-Preferiría una esmeralda, pero esta no esta nada mal, te queda perfecta-._

_._

Sakura se sorprendió al leer, esto y después una sonrisa asomo por sus labios, como restándole importancia, había pensado en eso ¿y que? Como lo había mencionado era muy probable que hubiera leído esa parte y que cuando vio su collar lo recordara, miro el zafiro que colgaba en su cuello, demasiadas coincidencias por hoy. Cerró el libro lentamente, y se dejo llevar poco a poco por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, había pasado una noche estupenda. Después de arreglarse había bajado, corriendo hasta la cocina donde su mamá estaba terminando de prepara el desayuno.

"Sakura, siéntate, el desayuno ya esta casi listo. Dormiste como tronco hija, ayer te estuve llamando varias veces pero parecías muerta".

"Lo siento".

"No te preocupes, eso significa que estás durmiendo muy bien". Su mamá le sonrió, Sakura asintió con la cabeza y pronto su desayuno estuvo servido.

"Sabes, que ese chico… ¿Cómo se llama?".

"Sasuke".

"Pero que nombre tan peculiar, igual que ese guerrero legendario. Oh bueno, que ese chico este viniendo por ti todas las mañanas me pone muy tranquila, tiene una mirada de protección cada vez que te ve, te juro que si algo nos llegase a pasar no podría confiar tu vida a otra persona que no fuera él, sin duda se que te cuidaría más que a su propia vida. Pero que digo, si apenas unas semanas que viene a recogerte, no me hagas caso querida".

"Sabes mamá, a veces creo lo mismo que tú, siento como si Sasuke-senpai me conociera más de lo que creo".

"Veo que es un chico encantador".

"Creo".

"Bueno, entonces es mejor que te apresures, creo que acaba de llegar".

Sakura miro por la ventana comprobando que un auto color plata se estacionaba frente a su casa, ese auto era nuevo pero el conductor era el mismo. Terminó su comida de una forma veloz y luego miro a su mamá.

"Me voy".

"Por cierto, por poco lo olvido. Tu papá regresa hoy en la tarde, así que no tardes mucho, y te quiero pedir un favor especial".

"¿De que trata?".

"Invita a ese tal Sasuke a casa, quiero que tu papá lo conozca. Estoy segura que quedara encantado igual que yo".

"Bueno, tratare pero no te aseguro nada".

"Confió en que aceptara".

Sakura salió de la casa, ¿invitar a Sasuke a si casa? Era algo inesperado y precipitado, pero su mamá se lo había pedido… ¿pero su novia? Y que tal si Sasuke se sentía incomodo con todo eso, simplemente le diría a su mamá que Sasuke no había aceptado y punto. Sasuke salió de su auto y se acerco a Sakura, noto que la chica se veía algo nerviosa.

"¿Estas bien?".

"Si... si... ¡Claro!".

"Estás nerviosa, vamos adentro y dime que sucede".

Sasuke le pico la nariz con el dedo de forma juguetona y luego tomó la mano de Sakura.

"Enserió, estoy bien".

Lo dijo mientras se soltaba de la mano de Sasuke y se metía en el auto cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

"Es más fácil creer que estas volando a creerte ahora".

"No puedo volar Sasuke-senpai".

Sakura sonrió ante eso y luego se coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Qué te sucede?".

"Mamá quiere que te invite a casa a comer, no te sientas obligado a ir, de verdad que no es necesario que vayas".

Dijo Sakura con nerviosismos y moviendo las manos como restándole importancia al asunto. Sasuke arranco el auto, Sakura bajo la mirada, tal vez estaba molesto.

"Iré".

"¿Enserió?".

Alzo la vista y lo miro.

"Sí".

"Bueno, supongo que debo decirte que... conocerás a mi papá".

"No es problema".

"Sólo quiero decirte que mi papá suele pensar que todos los chicos que me rodean son algo mío... tú ya sabes, piensa que son mis novios, así que no dejes que te intimide".

"No te preocupes".

"La comida será hoy en la tarde... bueno... pues... después de la escuela... tendrías ya que estar en mi casa y...".

"Entiendo".

El resto del camino se la pasaron sin hablar, Sasuke siempre era muy silencioso, el echo que hablara era sólo para preguntar cosas o para responder algo, jamás lo hacía para empezar una conversación, eso no molestaba a Sakura, realmente estar con Sasuke era agradable. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, después de todo estaba con Sasuke sólo en las mañanas y en las tardes, pero entonces recordó a cierta pelirroja.

"Oye Sasuke-senpai... tú novia es muy bonita, cuando...".

"¿Novia?-.

"Si, la pelirroja... creo que le llamaste Karin".

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Sasuke, el corazón de Sakura latió a mil, esa era la risa más preciosa que había escuchado en su vida, tan limpia y llena de algo que le hizo sentirse feliz, suspiro sin querer, Sasuke reí tan lindo, sus ojos negros estaban cerrados, cuando comenzó a calmar su risa aparco su auto y volteo ver a Sakura, aun con una sonrisa en el rostro tomó a Sakura de los hombro se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.

"No seas tonta, Karin es sólo mi amiga... puedo decirte que es como mi madre incluso... pero tener una relación con ella... lo dudo demasiado".

La soltó de los hombros mientras volvía a reír.

En ese instante Sakura supo que quería ver reír a Sasuke por siempre, escuchar su risa la llenaba de algo que no sabía que, pero de lo que estaba segura era que quería escucharlo reír una vez más. Sonrió y luego ella también empezó a reírse, Sasuke detuvo su risa y la miró, Sakura guardó silencio al pensar que estaba molestando a Sasuke, más este le tomó el mentón y la hizo elevar la vista.

"Me gusta tu risa".

"A mi... también me gusta mucho tu risa Sasuke-senpai. Me gustaría verte reír más seguido... verte reír siempre".

Sasuke se acerco a ella y le besó en la mejilla, casi por el cuello. Entonces algo llego a la mente de Sakura.

.

-Un olor perturbador y atrayente-. Dijo de repente cerca de su oído, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, ni siquiera supo en que momento comenzó a sollozar.

El aliento frío del rubio le congelo la sangre, los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron y sintió un escalofrió subir y bajar varias veces por su espina dorsal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella amaba la ciencia ficción, aunque nadie lo supiera, secretamente había leído mil libros de esa temática, además estando enferma no tenía nada más que hacer, entre la ciencia ficción el tema que le encantaba eran los vampiros, por ello amaba a el escritor Bram Stoker, por su gran obra "Drácula", obra que había leído unas mil veces y aun así no se cansaba de esa obra. Y esto le parecía tan parecido, cuando la chica permite al vampiro pasar a su cuarto, este entra a la habitación y se acerca a ella, dispuesto a devorar su sangre… Un momento.

-'¡¿Vampiro? ¡'-.

Sus ojos se abrieron perplejos, y se sonrojó totalmente al sentir que el rubio lamía de forma sutil el cuello, de una forma tan sensual y estimulante, como preparándola a lo que continuaba, cerro los ojos y dejo escapar más sollozos. No supo que sucedió después, sintió la inconsciencia cerca, todo comenzó a oscurecerse y al final… la nada la inundo en oscuridad.

.

"Él... él... ¿quien era él... que era él?".

Sasuke entre cerro los ojos, noto que los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lágrimas, la chica se veía asustada, se veía muy asustada y algo nerviosa, tomó a Sakura de los hombros y la acerco a él, acerco su mano a Sakura hasta la cabeza y de pronto Sakura cerro los ojos, parecía dormida.

"Vaya... has recordado".

Comenzó a conducir de nuevo, ella siempre había sido muy lista y persuasiva, sabía que iba a ser difícil seguir mintiéndole, después de todo, Sakura siempre terminaba averiguando todo, su curiosidad era tan grande que al final nada se le escapaba, Sakura simplemente era Sakura.


	6. Noche 6

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

**Advertencias:** _He vuelto a subir este fic, como verán está –según yo- corregido, no he cambiado nada, el tema sigue siendo el mismo, sólo he puesto mejor redacción y una ortografía decente. Las letras cursivas –como menciono en las 'aclaraciones'- se trata del texto de un libro que Sakura encontró en su casa, así que repito, esas cursivas son el texto de un libro que Sakura lee._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Texto del libro sin titulo._(Por ahora)

Recuerdos o visiones que solo tiene Sakura.

_-'Pensamientos de los personajes'-._

(Aclaraciones).

"Hablan los personajes".

**Summary: **Ni los cien años que pasaron lograron hacer cambiar su destino. Ella encontró su pasado y él llego a recordárselo. Su destino sellado en un libro que le mostrara los pecados que su alma ha cometido.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**::**

_**Yuro akai –**__Noche roja_

_**6ª Noche - Noche sin estrellas.**_

**::**

**.**

* * *

Miraba con aburrimiento el pizarrón donde el profesor escribía un problema de aritmética. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Sólo recordaba que estaba hablando con Sasuke sobre la comida de la tarde y de pronto estaba en la enfermería de la escuela con una preocupada Ino. Según lo que Ino le había dicho, se había desmallado y Sasuke la había llevado ahí, pero se había tenido que ir, porque tenía clase de Biología. No entendía como había pasado eso así, tan repentinamente... Debía confesar algo, desde hace tiempo, desde que lo conocía, no confiaba del todo en él, Sasuke era un chico muy misterioso, a tal punto, que le daba miedo, desconfianza, pero a pesar de eso, también había algo en Sasuke que le hacía sentirse tranquila, pacífica, cómoda y segura. Era algo contradictorio y de cierta forma retorcido, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que afuera estaba nublado, extraño, ya que en ese época del año las lluvias escaseaban, tan sólo habían vientos fuertes o cosas parecidas.

Sus ojos vagaron por todo el salón y fue cuando notó que el profesor estaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y un plumón negro en dos de sus manos, tragó un poco pesado y le sonrió de forma nerviosa al profesor.

"¿Sucede algo Asuma-sensei?".

"Es lo mismo que pregunto, mi clase es tan aburrida como para ignorarme, ¿señorita Haruno? Le recuerdo que usted acaba de integrarse a este curso hace poco menos de cuatro meses".

"Sí, perdone".

"Bien, pase a resolver ese problema".

"Sí".

Cuando menos lo notó ya se encontraba en el comedor a un lado de Ino, jugaba con una manzana, rodándola por la mesa, Ino la miro atentamente y luego volteo su rostro a Kiba. Ambos se miraron y luego miraron a Sakura.

"Hey. ¿Estás bien?".

Sakura alzo el rostro y miro a Ino y luego le sonrió. "Sí, es solo que... estoy pensando en unas cosas, no le tomen importancia". Sakura se levanto mientras tomaba con ambas manos la manzana. "Nos vemos luego, tengo que hacer... algo".

Ino miro la espalda de Sakura y luego frunció el ceño, qué más daba, Sakura siempre había sido así de cerrada.

.

* * *

.

Mordió la manzana por una sola vez y luego la echo a la basura. Tenía la mirada sería y sus ojos miraban únicamente al frente, se detuvo de repente cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo, parecía estar esperándola.

"Hola".

"Hola".

Se recargo en la pared junto a Sasuke y dejo sus manos atrás de su espalda. Volteo a mirar el suelo, no sabía cómo empezar, porque realmente no sabía si quiera que decir.

"Cuando me quede dormida, estaba contigo, en tu coche. Pero presiento que olvide algo importante".

Sasuke volteo a mirarla y luego volvió la vista el frente. "¿Importante?".

"Me parece muy extraño que... cuando me quede dormida estaba contigo… y no lo sé… siento que de verdad era algo muy importante". Sakura volteo el rostro y lo miro, Sasuke miraba al frente con una cara seria, fría, nunca había visto eso en él. "Creo que me conoces mucho Sasuke-senpai… creo que ese algo importante lo olvide porque tú no quieres que lo sepa… siento que… Si hay algo que estés escondiendo de mí… preferiría que lo dijeras".

Sasuke volteo el rostro y miro la desesperación en el rostro de Sakura, pequeñas lágrimas de frustración estaban en sus ojos, realmente parecía que en cualquier momento iba a enloquecer.

"¿Puedes esperar en tu burbuja un tiempo más?".

Sakura lo miro sin entender, por qué Sasuke siempre hablaba de una forma que no entendía, era eso, nunca lo entendía, bajo el rostro, eso era todo, no lo entendía, y esa parte que le decía que dejara de hablarle, que dejara de hacerle caso, que lo olvidara, surgió.

"Sasuke-sempai, no puedo seguir estando contigo como siempre… creo que… debes dejarme sola a partir de ahora… por favor, deja de confundirme. Adiós".

Se separo de la pared y comenzó a caminar por donde vino, estaba actuando de una forma muy precipitada, pero el miedo de descubrir algo malo le decía que se fuera y dejara que su vida fuera tan tranquila como siempre, como cuando no conocía a Sasuke, y por su mente paso ese libro de cubierta roja, el collar y Sasuke en un orden que la dejaron desorientada.

_-'¿Qué está pasando? Siento que… todo esto va a llevarme a algo que no me gustara, pero si me alejo...'-._

"No seas estúpida". Sorprendida y algo aturdida, sintió una mano sobre la suya y observo esa blanca piel, era tan suave, y cálida. Se volteo lentamente hasta mirar de frente a Sasuke, nunca se hubiera esperado que él la hubiera detenido. "Solo quería que vivieras en tu mundo un tiempo más. Pero creo que si no te lo cuento, te volverás loca".

"Me estas enloqueciendo Sasuke-senpai". Sonrió, pero su sonrisa era tan falsa como su seguridad.

"Me gustaría que no fueras tú la que pasara por todo esto".

"¡Ah!".

Sasuke la abrazó y le besó la frente y le dedico una media sonrisa que la dejo bloqueada. Sintió como Sasuke dejaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Con manos temblorosas abrazo a Sasuke por la cintura y pego un poco más su rostro al pecho del chico, con su calor tan cerca, Sakura perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando abrió los ojos, noto que ya no estaba en el pasillo, si no en la azotea, Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo y su espalda estaba pegada a la pared y ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, las manos de Sasuke estaban sobre su cintura y las manos de Sakura rodeaban su cabello enredándose en los mechones negros del Uchiha. La situación, había terminado de una forma algo diferente a como lo imaginaba, tal vez lo único malo de todo era que se estaban saltando las clases.

"Sasuke-senpai, de verdad eres de Francia".

"Si".

"Pero mentiste cuando dijiste que...".

"Sakura, sólo déjame estar contigo así un rato, en silencio, ¿vale?".

"Vale".

Sakura pego su sien al pecho de Sasuke y cerró los ojos, el viento le mecía el cabello de una manera lenta inclusive parecía cariñosa. Dejo escapar un suspiro y abrió los ojos a la par cuando sintió una mano de Sasuke acariciarle el pelo, elevo el rostro y sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de Sasuke, ¿por qué le miraba así?

"¿Por qué me miras así? Siento como si te estuviera lastimando".

"Me lastimas".

"¿Enserio? Haberlo dicho desde el principio y me quitaba de encima tuyo...".

"No hablaba de eso, eres muy ingenua".

"No te entiendo muchas veces cuando me hablas". Sasuke miro directamente a Sakura y esta solo cerró los ojos. "Pero es algo que me gusta de ti...".

Sakura abrió rápidamente los ojos y como si estuviera sentada en el infierno se paro y se fue corriendo, realmente no podía creer... que se hubiera confesado de una forma tan bruta... además... ¡Eso no era una confesión de verdad! Pero estaba completamente segura de que Sasuke se molestaría por lo que había dicho.

_-'Creo que no es bueno que ande en los pasillos si me salte las clases...'-._

De pronto sintió como el corazón le palpitaba de prisa, se tocó el pecho tratando de evitar esos latidos, le dolía, le estaba doliendo de verdad, y de pronto no sintió nada, el calor y el frió era indiferente, el viento que chocaba contra su piel parecía pétalos acariciándola, cuando cerró los ojos no sintió la caída, o al parecer jamás toco el suelo, simplemente no pudo abrir de nuevo los ojos, simplemente, sintió que estaba muerta.

.

* * *

.

Brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados, nervios crispados, se sentía como un simple humano. Miro por la ventana pensando que alguien le observaba de ahí, si que estaba alucinando, pero no estaba equivocado, en el árbol de enfrente un pelirrojo estaba sentado en una rama, se acerco a la ventana y notando que nadie estaba ahí la abrió y enseguida se quito de enfrente, de un salto el pelirrojo ya estaba hincado en el suelo del hospital, se levanto totalmente quedando frente al pelinegro.

"Escuche hablar a los doctores. Ya sé lo que le sucede a ella. Los doctores lo clasifican como una enfermedad nueva y extraña, su corazón se detiene, pero ella sigue respirando. Esos son síntomas de un vampiro reprimido sin duda".

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, miro a Sasori directamente. "¿Algo más?".

"Sí. Sasuke, si no la liberas... de seguro va a enloquecer y en el peor de los casos morirá".

"Eso ya lose. ¿Dónde está Naruto?".

"Naruto se quedo con los otros. Hinata quería venir, pero conocemos a la pequeña duende, obviamente solo vendría a hacer escándalo".

"Ok, dile a Karin que venga".

"Si". Sasori dio media vuelta, Sasuke sonrió de lado.

"Una cosa más". Sasori no avanzo, solo se quedo en su lugar de espaldas de Sasuke, esperando lo que tenía que decirle. "No le digas a Karin nada, todavía no".

Sasori sonrió de lado, una sonrisa tan pequeña que era casi invisible, volteo el rostro y miro a Sasuke. "Hay algo que te atrae a ella, ¿cierto?". Sasori volteo totalmente y mirando directamente a Sasuke volvió a hablar. "Son parecidas, no lo niego, es más, diría que son iguales". Sasuke miro a Sasori con mucha intensidad, Sasori sonrió un poco más de lado, mostrando una sonrisa divertida. "Pero deberías de darte cuenta que a pesar del parecido no son la misma persona".

Sasuke miro partir a Sasori. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse y dejarla tranquila tal y como ella se lo había pedido. Pero la idea de dejarla sola le hacía sentir una angustia increíble, dejarla sola a merced de cualquiera con deseos de venganza no era algo que se pudiera hacer, no lo iba a hacer. Tenía que protegerla, porque después de todo, el único culpable había sido él, el único confiado había sido él, había confiado tanto en ella que, al final había perdido.

Entro lentamente en la habitación, tan tranquila, tan callada, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan pura, tan virgen… Miro por la ventana y regreso inmediatamente a verla, su corazón había parado y respiraba con intranquilidad, se acerco con cautela, miro como su rostro iba perdiendo color y como de pronto su corazón latía de nuevo y el color volvía lentamente a ella. Ella estaba luchando contra el monstruo que estaba tratando de comerse su parte humana.

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, Sasuke se alejo por instinto, miro atentamente los ojos de Sakura y relajo todos sus músculos cuando vio sus grandes ojos verdes mirarle con vergüenza.

"Sa-sasu…".

"No hables…".

Sakura sonrió y luego dejo descansar su cuerpo, se sentí tan fatigada, cansada y aun estaba algo avergonzada por la declaración inconclusa de la azotea... Miro a Sasuke y noto que este le sonreía de lado, eso era algo bueno, ¿no?

"Sasu-ke… senpai…".

Sakura miro atentamente a Sasuke notando que este no hacía nada, estaba totalmente quieto esperando a que ella continuara, a veces se preguntaba que pensaba Sasuke cuando la miraba o cuando la escuchaba hablar, pero eso era algo que ella no podía saber, no podía leer los pensamientos de ese chico, era un chico tan especial y único que se sentía cohibida con su sola presencia. Se aclaro la garganta y por fin sintió que podía hablar fluidamente.

"No importa si a veces no te entiendo, o si lo que haces me parece peligroso, extraño o imposible de descifrar. No importa si tus amigos no son de mi agrado o si tienes mil cosas que no entiendo, pero se, que aun a pesar de todo eso... yo...".

"¿Te me estas declarando?".

"Yo... no... Bueno... yo...".

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se acerco juguetonamente al rostro de Sakura y con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a hablar.

"Acaso, tu quieres decirme, que estas locamente enamorada de mí".

"Bueno... no... Es… no es tal como lo dices... yo...".

La cercanía de sus rostros solo perturbaba la mente de Sakura, se sentía tan mareada.

"Yo... yo, yo solo quería decirte, que aunque... hayan mil cosas que no soporte de ti, esas mil cosas sorprendiéndome a mí misma, se vuelven las mil cosas que más amo de ti... Yo... tú...".

Sakura miro directamente los ojos negros de Sasuke, sus ojos, ¿por qué no podía ver nada en esos ojos? O al menos, no estaba eso que ella buscaba. Y se pregunto si realmente quería a Sasuke, si realmente estaba dispuesta a decir te quiero o me gustas y luego afrontar las consecuencias de esas dos palabras. Y como regalo del cielo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

"¡SAKURA!".

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y dejo que el peso de Ino cayera totalmente en su cuerpo, Sasuke simplemente se levanto y con las ganas de asesinar a Ino Yamanaka se fue de ahí, el momento era perfecto, demasiado perfecto para ser cierto. Ino abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura, Sakura solo sonreí, Ino siempre había sido así, demostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente que a veces daba miedo, pero así la quería.

"Frentezota, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Te hubiera llevado yo al hospital".

"Fue algo que sucedió de repente".

"No me engañes frentezota".

"Es cierto, de pronto me sentí mal cuando me separe de ustedes, no sé porque paso, pero ya estoy mucho mejor".

"La tía dijo que no podía salir del trabajo ahora, pero me ordeno que te cuidara".

"Mamá...".

"Y el tío dijo que estaría aquí en un rato".

"Ok, ya lo pillo".

"¿Qué fue lo que te paso exactamente? Sasuke-senpai ha estado aquí desde hace un buen rato y no parece que se haya enterado por coincidencia… ¿estabas con el acaso?".

"Bueno, veras… no… bueno si… fue coincidencia… ¿me entiendes?".

"No… lo puedo… creer… ¿Te habéis saltado las clases con Sasuke Uchiha? Cuéntame todo lo que paso, vamos cuéntame".

"No es como tú piensas, me lo encontré por casualidad y cuando me fui me desmaye supongo que Sasuke-senpai debe haberme visto y me trajo aquí".

"¿A sí? Como que creo que mientes".

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad".

"¿La verdad a medias?".

"Por favor Ino, después".

"¿Lo juras?".

"Sí".

"Ok".

En menos de dos días ella ya estaba en su casa en reposo, a Sasuke no lo había visto desde el día que había salido del hospital. Pero últimamente se sentía observada, paranoica e histérica, algo no estaba bien, lo sentía tan cerca que los bellos de su piel estaban comenzando a acostumbrarse al erizamiento constante de si piel. Hoy estaba total y completamente sola en su casa, y el miedo de que ese alguien que sentía que la vigilara entrara por la ventana la atormentaba.

Regreso de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo, leer ese famoso libro que ya la había dejado picada. Lo poco que había leído ya se había enterado que la chica protagonista se llamaba Sara –nombre bastante común-. Ella tenía que casarse con un lord, algo así como un rey vampiro, pero ella estaba enamorada de su hermano, el cual estaba comprometido con su hermana.

Justamente estaba en una parte interesante, un día antes de la boda del lord y la tal Sara.

.

… _de verdad deseaba enamorarme de él, era tan gentil y amable conmigo, era obvio que me amaba, pero el único sentimiento que tenía por él era cariño, solo lo quería, no podría darle más que eso._

_Cada día que estoy junto a él siento una tortura, me duele no decirle que yo ya amo a otra persona, una persona que no me ama a mí, si no a mi hermana. Justamente hoy vendría mi hermana, ella me ayudaría con mis arreglos, mientras mi hermano ayudaría a Serge con los preparativos del ritual, sería su compañera…_

_Su compañera por el resto de mi vida, de mi inmortal vida como Sangre Pura y como la portadora de luz de los vampiros. Muchas veces desearía que la portadora no fuera yo, pero se que no puedo cambiar mi destino. Mañana a esta hora, Serge me pertenecerá y yo… tengo miedo, porque se que los rituales de matrimonio son claros y precisos, se que si no demuestro aunque sea un poco de amor por Serge, mi vida terminara y la raza de los vampiros terminara igual, no deseo que Serge muera, no deseo que nadie muera, estoy asustada, de verdad, estoy muy asustada._

.

Sakura cerró el libro, miro por la ventana, se acerco lentamente y abrió la cortina, la noche era tan oscura que lo único que iluminaba las calles eran las lámparas de la calle, ni una solo estrella, nada, estaba tan oscura que hasta daba miedo, cerró lentamente la cortina. Fue entonces cuando sintió que el aire se volvía pesado, como si un aura aparte de la de ella estuviera dentro de la casa, el miedo comenzó a consumirla y como acto reflejo se levanto de un salto.

Trago saliva y comenzó a caminar directo a la cocina, reviso a dentro y no encontró absolutamente nada. Salió de ahí y se acerco al estudio que se encontraba en el primer piso, la puerta siempre estaba cerrada, pero nunca tenía llave, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de un portazo, no había nada dentro, nada. Tomo el pomo de la puerta pero justo en ese momento sintió que algo pasaba detrás de ella, cerró la puerta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, se sentía en una película de ficción o una de misterio, donde el protagonista, se dejaba llevar por su curiosidad y en lugar de salir corriendo, ahí iba, directo a la boca del lobo.

Comenzando a reconsiderar salir de casa, se quedo parada, parada frente a la puerta de su cuarto, donde se sentía el ambiente más pesado, sin embargo tomo el pomo de la puerta y giro débilmente el pomo, sintió un viento caliente, lleno de cierta sensualidad y algo de erotismo, se sonrojo, más sin embargo abrió la puerta totalmente, no vio nada, absolutamente, nada, dejo escapar todo el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones.

"No te sientas tranquila".

Un aliento calido la invadió de pies a cabeza, y una vez paso la sensación ahora un estremecimiento fue lo que paso. Sintió unos labios en la piel de su cuello, era como si le tocaran pero a la vez no. Trago por tercera o quinta ves saliva y sintió una mano sobre la suya, la que estaba sobre el pomo, sintió que esa mano la obligaba a cerrar la puerta y luego ambas manos se dirigían a su cintura y se colocaban sobre su abdomen.

"Quiero que… vengas conmigo, de una forma tranquila y silenciosa. No me hagas utilizar la fuerza, lady".

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, el tipo la encamino por la gran ventana del pasillo, la ventana se abrió con un gran viento y ambos saltaron, sintió como él la cargaba de forma nupcial y por fin pudo apreciar su rostro era… tan parecido a Sasuke, pero este tenía el cabello largo.

"Te he traído tu diario… supongo que lo estas leyendo tratando de recordar tu vida pasada".

El chico coloco sobre su abdomen el libro de la cubierta roja, una mueca confusa se instalo en su rostro.

"Eso… no es mío-.

"Ya veo… aún no te han mordido, con razón hueles a humana a una humana virgen, pensé que estaba equivocado. El aroma más exquisito para un vampiro que busca compañía".

"De que me habla…".

"No te preocupes… yo te liberare de tu atadura, lady Sakura. Ahora solo… duerme".

Y cuando escucho esas palabras Sakura no supo más de ella.


	7. Noche 7

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

**Advertencias:** _He vuelto a subir este fic, como verán está –según yo- corregido, no he cambiado nada, el tema sigue siendo el mismo, sólo he puesto mejor redacción y una ortografía decente. Las letras cursivas –como menciono en las 'aclaraciones'- se trata del texto de un libro que Sakura encontró en su casa, así que repito, esas cursivas son el texto de un libro que Sakura lee._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Texto del libro sin titulo._(Por ahora)

Recuerdos o visiones que solo tiene Sakura.

_-'Pensamientos de los personajes'-._

(Aclaraciones).

"Hablan los personajes".

**Summary: **Ni los cien años que pasaron lograron hacer cambiar su destino. Ella encontró su pasado y él llego a recordárselo. Su destino sellado en un libro que le mostrara los pecados que su alma ha cometido.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**::**

_**Yuro akai –**__Noche roja_

_**7ª Noche - El calor de la sangre.**_

**::**

.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos miro el despertador, de nuevo, se había despertado antes que sonara, fastidiado apagó la alarma antes que sonara, se peino los cabellos negros hacía atrás y se levantó de la cama. Al momento entró al baño y unos quince minutos después salió ya arreglado. Abrió la puerta corrediza y salió de su cuarto, debía mencionar que su casa era tipo oriental. Bajó las escaleras y pasó el amplio marco de madera que dirigía a la sala. Se sentó frente a la ofrenda de sus padres y encendió una barita de incienso y junto las manos.

"Hoy... matare a la ultima esperanza de los vampiros... antes que de nuevo caiga la luna roja... se los prometo...".

Separó las manos, abrió sus ojos, negros, profundos, vacíos y fríos, y apagó el incienso. Se levantó del lugar y salió de la sala, cuando llegó a la salida se colocó los zapatos y abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió por el invitado inesperado que estaba frente a su casa, a los pocos minutos se vio siendo apresado a la puerta.

"¿Donde la tienes?".

"¿Qué?". ¿Donde tenía que? No recordaba haberse metido con ningún vampiro... sin contar la ocasión en que quiso molestar a la hibrida, además, ¿Qué quería ese sangre pura en su casa?

"No te hagas el imbécil. Se que fuiste tú quien trato de herirla". Bien, comenzaba a entender mejor el asunto. Los amenazantes y penetrantes ojos negros de ese sangre pura parecieron tratar de matarlo, pero más que miedo, el sentía asco.

"Oh... ¡Lo olvidaba _su majestad_! Pero yo no he tocado a la _asquerosa hibrida_". Lo dijo de la forma más despreciable que pudo, la detestaba al grado de querer matarla, era la cosa más repugnante que conocía, por dos razones: Era una hibrida y era la luz de los vampiros... ¿No entienden? Más sencillo, era una humana que podía darles a todos los vampiros la libertad que quisieran, eso era repugnante, eso era... _imperdonable_.

"...".

"Lord-Uchiha Sasuke… o debería decir… _Serge-sama_".

Sasuke ignoro eso y lo soltó para comenzar a irse. Pero antes de seguir se detuvo por unos segundos y volteo un poco el rostro.

"Antes de irme... te repito, nadie de mi gente mato a tus padres. Me retiro, Sai-kun".

Sai arrugo la nariz y lo vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos. No importaba cuanto lo repitiera, no le importaba cuanto se lo aseguraba, al final un vampiro los había matado y eso era lo único importante, al final de todo siempre llegaba a una conclusión: Sasuke era Lord, Sasuke era el líder, Sasuke era el culpable. Lo detestaba, a él y a toda su raza, se lo había propuesto, matarlo a él y a su asquerosa hibrida, tal vez no podría cumplir hoy su promesa, después de todo, la hibrida había sido _desaparecido… _Sinceramente esperaba que la hubieran secuestrado y que la mataran, esa hibrida no merecía vivir.

.

* * *

.

"¿La tiene el cazador?". Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Hinata resoplo. Sin embargo se acercó a Sasuke y le tomó ambas manos. "Necesitas alimentarte, hace meses que no bebes nada". Sasuke se soltó bruscamente y le miro de la forma más dura que ella recordaba le hubiera mirado.

"¿Crees que tengo tiempo para estarme preocupando por eso? ¡Sakura ha sido secuestrada! Maldita sea... ¡Comprendes que significa eso!".

Hinata frunció el ceño y miro hacía otro lado, con los labios fruncidos comenzó a hablar. "Comprendo que significa eso, pero parece que la única persona que no lo entiende eres tú. Ella pudo haber sido secuestrada por nii-sama...". Hinata se cubrió la boca y bajó la mirada, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué viste?". Hinata se cruzo de brazos y Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que no respondía. "¡Habla de una buena vez!". Hinata se contrajo durante el grito, tenía un poco de miedo y se vio obligada a hablar.

"Estaban de camino al distrito... No pude ver más".

"¿En el distrito?".

"Sí, probablemente la mataran... Lamento decirlo así, pero sabes que es la verdad".

"Lo sé".

Hinata se sentó frente a Sasuke, él lo sabía, pero había que reconocer que Hinata era una frívola que parecía no tener corazón, no conocía el mundo y eso había provocado su falta de tacto. Ella se había mantenido en el distrito toda su vida, pese a ello la chica había aceptado irse con él, la había dejado al cuidado de Neji, y hasta hace tan sólo dos años le había permitido salir del castillo, ahora se imaginaba que se había equivocado. Hinata se acerco a él y se sentó entre sus piernas, le sonrió tiernamente, como sólo ella, con su belleza angelical e infantil, sabía hacerlo.

"Debo de alimentarte... ¿Me permites hacerlo?". Sasuke suspiro con fatiga se agacho hasta que su boca quedo a un lado del cuello de Hinata y le susurro.

"Puedo alimentarme de Karin". Hinata se levantó al escuchar eso.

"¡No! No voy a permitir que sigas alimentándote de ella. ¿Lo haces soóo porque su esencia esta formada por la de Sakurako-san?".

"No". Contesto con sequedad y molestia, pero Hinata no pareció notarlo.

"¡Entonces aliméntate de mí!".

"No lo deseo".

"¿Por qué no?".

"No me gusta tu sangre... eso sólo significa que no deseas que me alimente de ti... si no te doy mi...".

"¡Eso no es verdad!". Hinata se contrajo pero no aparto la mirada de Sasuke, enseguida se puso nerviosa. "Bu-bueno... si deseo beber tu sangre, pero se que no puedo".

"¿Quien te ha dicho que no?".

"Yo… ¿Puedo?".

"Hmp… En el momento que Sakurako murió, mi sangre volvió a ser libre".

Sin decir nada Hinata miro profundamente a Sasuke, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba tomar la sangre de Sasuke, se imaginaba el sabor, su olor, la sensación de su sangre paseando libremente por su boca, sintió una inmensa sed, algo que jamás había sentido. Se acercó a él, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos, abrió la boca y enterró sus pequeños colmillos en el cuello de Sasuke, y pudo sentir, toda la sangre, paseas por su boca, llenarle cada sentido, era exquisita, era deliciosa, era tan espesa, colocó sus rodillas sobre los muslos de Sasuke y clavo sus uñas en sus hombros… era tan…

.

* * *

.

Insoportable.

Tomó con ambas manos su pecho, la sensación no se iba, dolía como si le quemara el pecho, sentía que la sangre se le enfriaba. De nuevo entró aquel hombre, se colocó a un lado de su cama y colocó una mano en su frente, poco a poco sintió como el dolor se iba. Lo miro, sus ojos negros le miraron sin sentimiento, tal vez con algo de resentimiento, pero sólo eso.

"La esencia de Sakurako-san esta diciéndote que alguien ha tomado lo que le pertenece...".

Sakura le miro sin entender, pero la verdad no quería comprenderlo. Se removió incomoda, se sentía muy débil, probablemente tendría un nuevo ataque y temía tenerlo frente a ese tipo. Se sentó en la cama y sintió como todo se nublaba, no se sentía nada bien.

"¿Te sientes muy mal? Supongo que si. Sabías que tú... ¿eres una hibrida?".

"No... Se de que me esta hablando".

Sin si quiera pensárselo, Itachi repentinamente le tomó una mano y pronto sintió como la sangre brotaba de su muñeca, el dolor se expandió desde su muñeca hasta el codo y un jadeo de dolor escapó de sus labios. La herida sangraba mucho, pero vio algo que le dejo estupefacta, las gotas de sangre manchaban su libro, ese libro de portada roja y cada vez que la sangre lo manchaba se volvía azul, soltó otro jadeo, pero estaba vez de sorpresa y miedo, trato de alejarse, pero él le había sujetado con fuerza el brazo, pronto sintió un pañuelo húmedo en la herida y ella soltó un gemido al sentir el contacto del pañuelo sobre su carne, la soltó y ella se alejo tanto como pudo, teniendo cuidado de no caer de la cama.

"Lady, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte... No voy a matarte... _aún_".

Él tomó el libro y lo extendió hacia ella, ahora el libro era de color azul marino. Se negó a aceptarlo y se alejó a un más, esta vez resbalo del borde de la cama y estuvo apunto de caer, pero sintió que alguien le sostenía. Abrió los ojos de puro asombro y miedo, miro como él la colocaba correctamente en la cama y la tapaba con las sabanas blancas, se negó a creerlo y soltando el pañuelo se cubrió la cara con las manos, el miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo, estaba tan aterrada que el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle como si se estuviera convulsionando y ni si quiera notó que la sangre manchaba su rostro, su cuello y parte de su ropa.

"Tranquila... Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi... Soy el príncipe del Distrito de vampiros... donde nos dirigimos. Y tú... tú eres una hibrida, en pocas palabras, una humana y un vampiro...".

"Calla... N-no te creo... no...".

"Dices no creerme, pero estoy seguro que de verdad me crees, Lady Sakura".

"Deja de llamarme así... deja de...".

De pronto Sakura lo sintió, sobre su cuerpo, sintió como Itachi lamía la sangre de su cuello y como ambos caían a la alfombra de terciopelo verde seco. Itachi estaba sobre ella, imponente, sujetando la muñeca que estaba en buen estado arriba de su cabeza y la otra la tomaba con fuerza, apretando la herida, lastimándola. Un alarido de dolor salió de sus labios en el momento que Itachi apretó a un más fuerte provocando que un hilo de sangre saliera con más velocidad. El pánico entró de pronto por cada poro de su ser, era cierto, él no mentía y pudo comprobarlo cuando algo duro comenzó a tocar su cuello.

_-'Colmillos…'-._

Llena de terror quiso gritar, pero una mano la silencio, asustándola aun más, estaba confundida, tal vez aturdida también, pero el sabor a sangre pronto se sintió por toda su boca, comprendió que la mano que estaba sobre sus labios era la misma que había estado sobre su muñeca herida.

"Deten…".

"Me he detenido… Te dejare asearte y cambiarte. No trates de escapar, será inútil".

Él se fue con pasos tranquilos, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, como si ella no existiera.

Acostada en la alfombra, la ventana abierta y la luna resplandeciendo de lleno en todo su cuerpo, Sakura se sintió como en un calabozo, sin salida, sin nada, con los ojos puestos en el techo, las lágrimas bajaron lentamente, tan lentamente que Sakura sintió que realmente no estaba llorando.

"Ha dicho… ¿Uchiha?".

Sakura sonrió apenas y luego comenzó a reír fuertemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir más rápido, ya debía de habérselo imaginado, todo, todo parecía apuntar a ello. Sasuke… era un vampiro, al igual que su amigo rubio de cabello largo, ese que a un recordaba a pesar de haberse desmallado en el auto de Sasuke. De seguro también lo era Naruto, después de todo, nunca le había parecido normal eso de querer protegerla, y de seguro esa chica monísima de cabello negro largo y ojos color perla, y de seguro también la guapa pelirroja… todos lo eran.

"He sido engañada… tal vez, también utilizada…".

De nuevo volvió a reír mientras comenzaba a levantarse, seguía llorando, pero también reía y llego un momento en que la sonrisa no pudo continuar, los gimoteos se volvieron inevitables y ella sólo lloraba en ese momento, él tenía razón, aunque se aventara por la ventana probablemente la encontrarían. Probablemente…

"Voy a morir… moriré…".

Era lo más probable.

Iba a morir.

Y en ese momento…

… era lo que más deseaba.

.

* * *

.

"¿Vas a buscarla? ¿Nii-chan?".

"Por supuesto".

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es nuestra ultima esperanza para vivir? ¿Por qué se le parece a Sakurako-san?". Después de beber su sangre y sentirse llena se había dado cuenta que la sangre de Sasuke era realmente deliciosa, la más deliciosas que jamás hubiera probado… pero… la de ese chico de años atrás era aún más dulce… más… no sabía como definirlo. En fin, el punto ahora no era eso, deseaba que Sasuke fuera de ella, era su hermano, por derecho le pertenecía más que a esa hibrida.

"Hinata…".

"Sabes que aunque termine el ritual no todos nos salvaremos de la eternidad, habrán algunos que la rechazaran".

"Cierra la boca". Dijo amenazante.

"¡No voy a hacerlo! Ella puede que se parezca a Sakurako-san, pero no es Sakurako-san, es más… ¡Ella tampoco te quiere!".

Pero cuando Hinata había terminado Sasuke ya no estaba ahí. Se encontró a si misma en el suelo llorando por Sasuke, no podía sentirse más idiota, lentamente se levanto del suelo, eso ya era suficiente.

"Ya no más. Es suficiente".

Ya había llorado demasiado por Sasuke, ya era suficiente.

Lo cierto era, que aunque deseara a Sasuke a su lado toda la eternidad él ya había escogido a Sakurako, a esa asquerosa vampiresa que se había atrevido a engañarlo y traicionar a la raza. Cuando ella murió Hinata creyó que Sasuke sería para ella, nunca se imagino que Sakurako fuera a renacer en el cuerpo de una hibrida.

Era un incordió, esa maldita mujer era un incordio y Sasuke un imbécil al siempre elegirla a ella.

.

* * *

.

Su sola presencia provoco que todos se inclinaran y arrodillaran, pero todo esto no era sólo por su titulo, todo se debía al aura que desprendía cada parte de su ser, él parecía desprender un aura que pretendía matar a cualquiera que se acercara e incluso le mirara, se notaba enseguida que estaba de muy mal humor, todos comprendían que eso era malo. A su lado se encontraba una de las duquesas más importantes y al otro lado un barón, Sasuke comprendía que la presencia de Karin y Sasori en ese momento era muy importante, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo el había desertado.

"Sasuke-sama… Itachi-sama no se encuentra ahora en el Distrito, pero ha dicho que regresara pronto".

"Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí… me marcho…".

"Sasuke-sama. Si usted lo desea puede esperar, aquí siempre será bienvenido". Hablo un sirviente, Sasuke comprendía que todo eso era mera cortesía, cortesía que era producida por el miedo.

"No, gracias".

Sin decir nada más emprendieron su viaje. Sasuke no estaba muy interesado en la compañía de Sasori y Karin, pero era consciente que ellos eran necesarios. Karin podía sentir la tensión de Sasuke, así que se junto un poco a él, probablemente la disputa había sido de nuevo con Hinata, y probablemente la razón era ella (Sakura), siempre era lo mismo. Pasó una mano por sus rojizos cabellos y luego miro a Sasuke detenidamente, pensando en sus próximas líneas, no deseaba ningún error.

"Sasuke, Hinata-sama estaba perfectan…".

"No estoy preocupado por Hinata. Realmente no había pensado en ella desde que la vi".

"Comprendo".

Karin le miro de reojo y luego volvió a colocarse al lado de Sasori, hace mucho que Karin no sabía que era lo que pensaba Sasuke, puede que la mayoría de sus días la pasara con Sasuke, pero Sasuke era tan reservado, callado, serio e introvertido que pocas veces sabía como realmente se sentía, de lo único que podía estar segura era que la necesidad de encontrar a Sakura Haruno, era una necesidad casi maldita, Sakura podría ya haber muerto, o pertenecer a Itachi Uchiha, sin embargo Sasuke seguía yendo tras ella, poco a poco Karin comenzaba a detestar esa necesidad de Sasuke. A esa chica.

"La encontré".

Cuando Sasuke reveló eso, poco a poco un olor dulzón comenzó a inundar el ambiente, las cejas de Karin se juntaron con preocupación y mordió su labio inferior, Karin temía que hubiesen llegado demasiado tarde como para salvarla, no porque la quisiera viva, sino por Sasuke, miro al pelinegro pero este se veía tan calmado que eso la exaspero de sobre manera, pronto notó su velocidad, puede que Sasuke fuese rápido, sin embargo iba un tanto torpe y precipitado.

Sasuke se guío hasta una ventana, era como si supiera exactamente el camino que tenía que recorrer y lo que haría, cuando paso la ventana, la barrera que se mantenía protegiendo el lugar se rompió, fue cuestión de segundos, pero la ventana de Sakura se rompió en miles de fracciones, cuando Sasuke entro pudo ver su carita bañada en lágrimas y sangre en su rostro y cuello, eso le hizo adquirir un aura oscura mientras miraba al individuo que se encontraba frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

"Has llegado rápido, supongo que primero pasaste al Distrito ¿No? Por cierto, por el olor de la sangre ya debes haber intuido que no la he mordido, claro, te informaba por si te importa, si no te importa puedes ignorar mi comentario".

La mirada de Sasuke era casi animal, Karin temía que algo pasara ahí, en un campo de batalla tan peligroso, donde todas las desventajas eran para Sasuke, quien probablemente no conocía el terreno. Sasuke se dedico a tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos y mirar a Itachi de forma amenazante.

"Puedes llevártela, pero te advierto que probablemente ella no quiera ir contigo".

"Mucho menos la dejaré quedarse contigo".

"Sabes que voy a matarla, evitarlo es patético, estúpido e inútil".

"…".

"Hagamos esto. Mátala tú y prometo rogar ante el tribunal para que deserten de la idea de que tú ayudaste a Lady Sakurako".

"¿Enserio harías eso por mi? Mierda, me siento lleno de alegría…".

Itachi sonrió, irónico, su querido hermano estaba lleno de sarcasmo e ironía, tomó del suelo el libro azul y lo extendió a Sasuke.

"¿Lo querrás, no? Hice algo que supuse no podrías hacer tú, digo, no sin antes caer en la tentación de vaciar su cuerpo".

"¿Terminas? No tengo tu tiempo".

"Y nunca lo tuviste. Si te la llevas no podré hacer nada por ti, ni por ella".

"A ella la mataras y a mi me meterás a prisión… Déjame pensarlo… yo creo que no". Miro el rostro de Sakura y luego volteo a mirar a Karin. "Váyanse".

Karin miro a Sasuke al igual que Sasori, el pelinegro entregó a Sasori el cuerpo inerte de Sakura, a regañadientes claro, y con una orden implícita se fueron. Solos en el gran cuarto, Sasuke activo cada sentido, miraba todo a su alrededor pero a la vez solo miraba a Itachi, podía sentirlo y olerlo y casi al instante pudo percibir que él no deseaba atacarlo, es más, Itachi estaba muy tranquilo, como si en frente de él no hubiera nadie.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Itachi?".

Itachi se acercó, pero Sasuke retrocedió, no iba a permitir que él lo tocara, la última vez por ese mínimo toque la había perdido. Itachi esbozo una triste sonrisa y luego se quedo parado, en medio de la habitación.

"Es mejor que lo dejes. Sasuke… me gustaría salvarla por ti, pero los del consejo ya dieron su veredicto, quieren su cabeza, la quieren muerta. No quiero que te metas en problemas, quiero ayudarte… por eso te pido que lo dejes ya, para ella ya no hay salvación, tú todavía puedes vivir en el Distrito, como antes, solo déjala".

"Imposible. Todo fue mi culpa y esta vez no seré un cobarde. La voy a cuidar, porque a ella la amo… La amo, Itachi".

Itachi soltó un respingo, Sasuke debía de estar bromeando.

"Sasuke, por favor, reacciona. No estas siendo tú, no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, no sigas siendo un impulsivo".

"Nos vemos Itachi".

"¡Sasuke! Maldita sea… ¡De acuerdo! Iré contigo…".

Sasuke se detuvo, lentamente giro y su cara de estupefacción fue suficiente para mostrar su desconcierto.

"¿Qué?".

"No te voy a dejar solo… nunca puedes estar solo, iré contigo. Debe de haber alguien con sentido común en ese grupo tuyo".

"¿Enserio vienes?".

"Si… Joder… enserió voy…".

"¿Y por qué lo haces? ¿Para matarla cuando este desprevenido?".

"Diablos, no… es solo que… eres mi hermano Sasuke… sabes que siempre fuiste lo primero en mi… existencia".

La expectativa para esa noche sin embargo no llegaba a su final.

.

* * *

.

Karin miraba a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo, su sangre se sentía tan identificada a la de ella que a veces se preguntaba si podría ser su reemplazo, pero sabía la diferencia entre la sangre y la vida, su existencia a comparación de ese cuerpo (de Sakura, aunque podría estar hablando de 'Sakurako') era pura mierda. Desvió la vista al frente y entonces su vista se nublo, fue como si alguien quisiera hacerle una broma pesada y tratara de taparle los ojos, pero eso no era una broma, un terror sofocante la invadió desde lo más hondo de su existencia, ese terror que le había invadido una vez, asustada tomó el collar que llevaba en el cuello, la esmeralda brillo, sin embargo el terror aumentaba… Soltó un grito mientras se detenía, sentía como su sangre quemaba y quiso abrirse el cuerpo con tal de quitarse la sensación de ardor, estaba tan asustada, tanto que quiso llorar, pero los gritos ocupaban más su tiempo, era tan doloroso que deseaba morir con tal de parar el dolor.

Sasori estaba asustado, jamás había visto a Karin así, podría decirse que era la segunda vampiresa más poderosa de todo el distrito, la primera era la propia Hinata, Karin era la segunda y eso que no era una sangre pura… ni siquiera era una vampira normal.

"¿Karin?".

"Sa… Sakura… Sakurako… Sakurako…".

"¿Sakurako?".

"Ella… esta… aquí…".

"No puede ser… ella esta…".

"¡Sasori-nii-san!".

La sangre de Sasori se congelo por un momento y luego miro a su costado, ojos claro, verde claro como el agua, como el agua de la playa, un verdoso profundo, casi metálico, casi enfermizo, casi letal.

"¿Sakurako?".

"Nii-san".

Imposible… ella no podía ser Sakurako… ¡Sakurako había muerto hace más de un siglo!

Pero esa mirada… era la mirada de Sakurako… ella era Sakurako… y en ese momento Karin cayó en la inconsciencia. Sasori no sabía que hacer, acercarse a Karin o noquear a Sakura o Sakurako, o quien fuera. Fue entonces que una mordida en su cuello lo alerto, Sakura o Sakurako mordía ferozmente su cuello, sin duda esa era Sakurako, ella era la única que hacía eso cuando quería un poco de atención, lentamente la pelirrosa despego los colmillos de su cuello y sonrió cuando vio la vista miel de Sasori en ella…

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y Sasuke?".

"Él… él esta…".

"Sakura".

Sasori vio todo, como Sasuke tomaba fuerte y posesivamente el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, el cuerpo que ahora perecía pertenecer a Sakurako, la pelirrosa le volvió el abrazó al pelinegro, con una sonrisa. Sasori se lamento un momento, poco después Itachi llegó, Itachi miro el cuerpo que yacía en la hierba, el cuerpo de Karin. Luego miro a Sasuke, el cual abrazaba con fuerza a esa pequeña, pero el aura de esa chica era diferente… se parecía a la de… No podía ser. Con escepticismo se acerco un poco.

"¿Sakurako?". La chica que mantenía el abrazo asintió débilmente, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en las de Sasuke, de repente sintió como los brazos de Sasuke se separaban de ella y tomaba distancia, como si tocarla ya no fuera agradable y eso la molesto.

"¿Sakurako?". Preguntó ahora Sasuke.

"Por su puesto, ¿Quién más tendría el derecho de tocarte?".

Convencido de que estaba en una pesadilla, tomó a Sakura de los hombros, esta debía de ser una broma y una muy pesada. Pero al verla a los ojos lo notó, esa mirada pura, dulce y cálida ya no estaba, ahora sólo podía ver la mirada letal de Sakurako, esa mirada que hace más de un siglo le habían envuelto en un amor unilateral.

"Estabas muerta". Dijo con frialdad y rencor, Sakurako sintió el golpe de palabras, así que frunció el ceño y terminó de separar de los brazos de Sasuke.

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?". Atacó, pero al ver todo a su alrededor se di cuenta que algo no andaba bien. "Mierda… ¿Qué año es este, Sasuke?".

Ella pareció entender algo y eso pareció enfadarla. Sasuke comenzaba a entender también un poco las cosas, pero está vez no quería entender nada, porque lo que estaba entendiendo no le estaba gustando nada, absolutamente nada. No quería entenderlo, no quería entender que Sakurako había poseído el cuerpo de Sakura.

"Dos mil ocho".

Sakurako soltó un respingo. Miro sus ropas y con algo parecido al asco alzo los volantes de la prenda… Era como viajar al pasado, la prenda se parecía demasiado al vestido blanco que había utilizado el día que habían ido por ella y la habían llevado a la mansión de Sasuke. Así que había pasado más de cien años después de la última vez, se giro para mirar a Sasuke y sonrió, agradecía que hubiese cuidado su cuerpo humano en su ausencia… Pero lo vio fruncir el ceño.

"¿Qué sucede Sakurako?".

Sakurako desvió el rostro y miro el cuerpo de Karin y sonrió al verla inconsciente, al final le había servido de algo esa mestiza, la odiaba, pero el punto era que le había servido. Desvió el rostro enseguida y se acercó un poco a Sasuke, sabía que si se acercaba demasiado lo iba a confundir.

"Morí… Y volví. ¿Qué más quieres saber de eso? ¿Sasuke?".

"Eso lo tengo claro… lo que no comprendo es por qué".

Sakurako sacudió la tela de su ropa y se acercó a Sasori, con un movimiento de cabeza Sasori comprendió y se acercó a ella para tenderle su abrigo y luego cubrirla con el, la piel semi humana de Sakurako estaba helada, ella tenía frió obviamente, terminar de acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo sería tardado, necesitaba con urgencia que alguien le mordiera o el cambio tardaría demasiado.

"No comprendo que es lo que quieres saber…".

"Quiero saberlo todo… absolutamente todo".

"Te repito: No te entiendo".

"¿Cómo obtuviste ese cuerpo? ¿Qué haces aquí de vuelta? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente hiciste? Eso quiero saber".

"Este cuerpo es mío. Lo obtuve porque yo lo cree… esta chica, como la conoces, no es más que una parte de mi alma. Ella realmente es una parte de mí, Sasuke. Ella soy yo". Sakurako se cubrió con el abrigo y miro a Sasuke. "Cuando te dije que dejaría una parte de mi esencia me refería a esto. Mi esencia creo este cuerpo, mi esencia me esperaba y cuando me vio regresar le mostró a esta niña que ella no iba a vivir por mucho tiempo. A partir de ahora ella a muerto, porque se a unido a mí…".

Sakurako, por primera vez en su larga vida, no se sintió querida, es más, se sintió no deseada. Alzo más el rostro y se acercó a Itachi.

"Tú lo sabías… Yo te lo dije, Itachi-san. Te dije que yo volvería para terminar mi misión… ¿No es verdad?".

Itachi asintió, podía recordarlo, pero, siendo sincero, jamás creyó lo que ella decía. En ese entonces Sakurako apenas y era una chiquilla, no sobrepasaba los sesenta años y él contaba con ciento cuarenta, era imposible que ella conociera ese tipo de rituales, por eso no le creyó. Cuan equivocado estaba.

"Y si todos están así porque yo he regresado entonces no me interesa estar con todos. He vuelto, he vuelto porque así esta escrito. He creado un cuerpo capaz de recibirme cuando yo así lo deseara… Y todo lo he hecho por todos ustedes… Así que… ¿Por qué actúas tan desconcertado… Sasuke?".

Sasuke se tensó débilmente, pero lo hizo. Sakurako lo sintió y se dio cuenta que lo que había temido siempre había sucedido.

"¿Te enamoraste de ella, verdad? Pues adivina que, ella soy yo. Y ella no va a regresar ja…".

"¡Es suficiente! Sasori, noquéala y llévatela de aquí".

"Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme… Nii-san… Tenemos que hablar Sasuke".

Sin si quiera predecirlo Sasuke la tomó de las manos y piernas y de un salto desapareció. Sasori se acercó a Karin y la tomó delicadamente, acerco su rostro al de la chica y beso sus labios, al segundo siguiente Karin abrió los ojos y como si necesitara aire comenzó a jadear en busca de oxigeno, de algo que no necesitaba.

"Tranquila… No necesitas respirar… Tranquila…".

Karin asintió mientras notaba que eso era cierto. Miro a Sasori y tomo el cuello de su camisa y luego perforo la piel del chico.

Itachi miro la escena pero desvió el rostro al instante, estaba más preocupado por lo otro. Si Sakurako estaba viva eso significaba una cosa, los del consejo ya debían de saberlo y la casería por Sakurako ya debía de comenzar, comprendía que su problema no serían únicamente los del consejo, también los propios cazadores. Itachi dudo un poco, sin embargo sabía que esa era una opción.

"¿Y Hinata?".

Sasori, miro a Itachi y enseguida a Karin, pero no fue necesario contestar nada cuando alguien se precipito a ambos y hecho al suelo a Sasori.

"Hinata ha escapado".

Eso fue lo que salió de los labios de Naruto mientras sus dedos apretaban el cuello de la camisa blanca de Sasori.

.

* * *

.

La bajó lentamente y Sakurako se soltó bruscamente, ahora su contacto no le gustaba tanto, pero debía aceptar que lo había extrañado bastante, se encargo de quitarse la chaqueta de Sasori y miro alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, en donde, por ultima vez, había mordido a Sasuke antes de irse con los cazadores. El recuerdo se mantenía vivo en su mente, recordar la traición era algo que hacían muy bien los vampiros, en especial ella, ella jamás había sido Santa, ella era letal, como cualquier vampiro sangre pura. Se sentó en la cama y miro de nuevo su ropa, llena de sangre y tierra… ¿Sangre? ¿Ya sería vampiro? Supo que no lo era, no sentía la sangre de Sasuke fluir, ni siquiera podía olerla.

"¿Ella regresara?".

"Muérdeme…".

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no, eso si que no iba a hacerlo, él quería que Sakura viviera como humana, no que se convirtiera en vampiro.

"Necesito que lo hagas Sasuke".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque es necesario que lo hagas… Ahora soy una hibrida, puedo morder, pero sigo siendo una humana… Si no me muerdes pronto… Puede que muera".

Sakurako se levanto y tomó la mano de Sasuke, la coloco sobre su pecho, la sangre de Sasuke se agito cuando sintió el corazón de Sakurako latir, no… el corazón de Sakura.

"Puedes sentirlo, es mi corazón… Necesito pararlo".

"No quiero que pare".

Los ojos de Sakurako brillaron, sin más se colocó de puntitas y besó las mejillas de Sasuke, por instinto Sasuke se inclino y besó fue suficiente para que Sakurako lo besara. Un beso apasionado, lleno de lujuria, pasión vampírica natural. Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la estrecho contra si y Sakurako se acoplo a su cuerpo, era puro instinto, siempre la había tenido entre sus brazos, desde la primera vez que la vio ella siempre había ido a sus brazos.

"Sasuke… hazlo".

Y lo hubiera hecho, claro que lo hubiera hecho. Si no supiera que dentro de ella aun estaba Sakura.

"Devuélvemela… Por favor".

Como respuesta Sakurako se separo y le soltó una fuerte bofetada. Estaba enojada.

"Te lo he dicho, ella soy yo… Ella no existe, porque ella soy yo".

"Sabes que mientes Sakurako… Ella no puede ser tú… tú nunca serías así, ella no eres tú".

Afirmó él, seguro de sus palabras. Sakurako soltó un bufido, bien, era cierto, ella ya no era del todo suya, había forjado un alma propia que hubiera crecido más si no la hubiera detenido. Poco más tarde y Sakura habría poseído el cuerpo que Sakurako había creado con tanta devoción. Sasuke era listo, pero ella no iba a dejar ese cuerpo.

"¿Lo sabes, no?".

"Sí. Si tú la formaste sabes que ahora ella yo no era más tú. Alguna vez le perteneciste… Pero ahora ella tenía una esencia propia y hubiera sabido si esa esencia te pertenecía… te conozco, se todo de ti, puedo sentirte, se… quien eres".

"Lo sabes".

"Por supuesto que lo se… Ella ya no era más tú… Tu esencia la formo, pero esa esencia tomó forma propia, soló te utilizo a ti de raíz y ella mismo se forma un alma".

"No regresara, Sasuke. Ella no va a volver. Su cuerpo me pertenece y su esencia se ha acoplado a la mía… Ella no va a volver".

Sakurako se frotó el brazo derecho con sus dedos, y de un rasguño hizo brotar sangre de ella. Lo estaba provocando y eso Sasuke lo sabía. Lo miro a los ojos.

"Me amas Sasuke. Siempre lo hiciste. Así que muérdeme, mi sangre te pertenece, yo te pertenezco. Yo todavía te amo, Sasuke".

Pero bien sabían que ahí había trampa. Sakurako nunca lo había amado, él si la había amado, hasta ahora. Hasta que conoció a Sakura, hasta ese momento Sasuke dejo de amar a Sakurako. Pero había algo cierto, él no iba a dejar de quererla, Sakurako era muy importante para él, y probablemente siempre lo sería, pero quería de nuevo a Sakura, sabía que ahí seguía, y no podía estar tranquilo hasta verla de nuevo, hasta sentirla de nuevo.

"No mientas. Mentir siempre ha sido lo tuyo, pero he aprendido a descifrar tus mentiras. No voy a morderte. Si morderte significa no volver a ver a Sakura, entonces no lo haré".

Y Sakurako lo sabía todo. Sasuke nunca había sido tonto, él siempre había sabido lo que ella pensaba, excepto esa vez, esa ocasión en la que ella se había ido con los cazadores y había pedido que mataran a esa mestiza. Nadie sabía nada y esperaba, que pese al tiempo, nadie hubiese descubierto nada, al menos que nadie supiera sus propósitos para ir con los cazadores. Apretó las manos y las empuño. Recordaba las últimas palabras de Sasuke antes de irse con los cazadores. Era cierto, ella era demasiado egoísta, pero todo había sido culpa de él, porque Sasuke la había malcriado, la culpa era únicamente de él.

"Aunque no me muerdas ella no va a volver… ¿No lo entiendes? Lamento decírtelo, pero en el momento que yo tome este cuerpo ella ha muerto… Sakura, como la conoces, ya no existe, Sakurako se la ha comido, desde su alma, hasta su corazón".

Cuando Sakurako se vio siendo estampada contra la ventana tuvo miedo, nunca, nunca, realmente nunca Sasuke la había agredido, ni si quiera el día que le confeso que aun amaba a Sasori. Sintió los dedos de Sasuke enterrarse en su piel, su delicada piel humana se vio afectada y le dolió, pero no formuló gemidos de dolor ni siquiera una simple mueca, eso nunca había sido lo suyo. Pero no podía parar los temblores de su cuerpo, estaba asustada del Sasuke que la miraba y la tocaba. Lo vio acercarse y cerró los labios, él no iba a besarla, no con esa mirada, sus ojos escarlata la miraban sin parpadear y supo que había tocado más de lo que podía tocar, eso le iba a costar y temía que le costara la vida.

"Así tenga que comerme tu corazón y tu alma, ella va a volver".

.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, este era el último capitulo que me faltaba corregir, ahora que ya he corregido todo este fic comenzare con las actualizaciones._

_Aviso importante: __**Yunmoon necesita beta, así que si hay alguien que tenga tiempo, que le guste alguna de mis historias, que sea bueno redactando, corrigiendo ortografía y desee que esa historia se actualice rápido entonces espero que me manden un PM o un mensaje a: an1m3 . sakura gmail .com Esto es para cualquier historia, ya sea de KHR! o de Naruto.**_


	8. Noche 8

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Texto del libro sin titulo. _(Por ahora)

Recuerdos o visiones que sólo tiene Sakura.

_-'Pensamientos de los personajes'-._

(Aclaraciones).

"Hablan los personajes".

**Summary: **Ni los cien años que pasaron lograron hacer cambiar su destino. Ella encontró su pasado y él llego a recordárselo. Su destino sellado en un libro que le mostrara los pecados que su alma ha cometido.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**::**

_**Yuro akai –**__Noche roja_

_**8ª Noche – Noche oscura**_

**::**

**.**

* * *

_-'__Así tenga que comerme tu corazón y tu alma, ella va a volver'-._

Las palabras de Sasuke calaron hondo dentro de ella, ¿realmente él planeaba hacer algo como eso? ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan frió? No cabía duda, Sasuke se había enamorado de la existencia que se había creado a partir de su alma. Jamás pensó que una hibrida consiguiera enamorarlo, Sasuke era el tipo de persona que no se dejaba enredar por sus sentimientos (al menos no por los de un vampiro común), pero había que ver las cosas ahora, el pelinegro le había amenazado… ¡A ella! Mierda. Realmente esto no era lo que esperaba a su regreso.

A su regreso, Sakurako esperaba ser recibida por los brazos abiertos, esperaba que Sasuke continuara amándola como siempre y que su hermano (Sasori) fuera tan vacilante como siempre y volvieran a ser amantes. Pero no, por lo visto muchas cosas habían cambiado en cien años.

En cien años Sasori se había vuelto más seguro, más suspicaz… había aprendido a ignorar sus pedidos, y se había dado cuenta de ello cuando el pelirrojo se había negado a sacarla de la habitación en la que Sasuke la había encerrado. Siempre creyó que Sasori estaría ahí, para seguir sus órdenes, para amarla como siempre lo hacía.

En cien años Sasuke había aprendido a ser menos manipulable, ella lo había manipulado para hacer lo que quisiera, con palabras de amor, promesas que nunca cumplió, miradas tentadoras. Sasuke siempre fue muy simple, sólo estaba enamorado de ella, tan fácil de manipular que aún ahora se preguntaba si él realmente lo había notado o no.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, Sasuke no confiaba en ella, ni siquiera Sasori, nadie confiaba en ella. Pero sin duda alguna cuando supieran sus razones para ir con los cazadores terminarían por odiarla, al parecer Karin había dejado de ser una sombra, ahora tenía una personalidad propia y esa personalidad había logrado tomar un poco del corazón de sus dos amores. Su hermano y de su esposo de sangre.

Miro la piel de sus muñecas, ¿si se mordía ella misma contaba como la mordedura de un vampiro? No, lo que necesitaba no era una simple mordedura, necesitaba la mordedura de un Uchiha. En el mundo sólo había dos, Sasuke e Itachi y estaba segura que ninguna iba a morderla. El cambió tardaría, si bien iba, unos dos o tres años, en dos o tres años la llevarían a juicio y probablemente la matarían o descubrirían como mandar su esencia al limbo, necesitaba volverse inmortal o iba a desaparecer para siempre.

Un momento.

Claro que había un tercer Uchiha… el tercer Uchiha que le había enseñado la técnica de resurrección…

Seguro le ayudaba de nuevo.

Tenía una idea, probablemente sería peligroso, pero era su única forma de salir de ahí.

"Hey mocosa… pon un poco de tu parte… intenta huir de mi… Sasuke te ama".

.

* * *

.

"_Hey mocosa… pon un poco de tu parte… intenta huir de mi… Sasuke te ama"._

Sasuke te ama.

Sasuke… te ama.

"Es mentira… Sasuke no me ama. Sólo me utilizó para… ni siquiera se para que lo hizo".

En el fondo de una oscuridad diluida podía verse su figura, en un rincón, sus ojos sin brillo, su rostro sin vida, había desaparecido y probablemente estaba muerta. La realidad era que no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba, podría creer un poco en si misma, ¿pero para qué? No tenía nada. No tenía un cuerpo en el que moverse. Sólo tenía esa inmensa oscuridad que cubría su figura, lamentable verdad, ella se sentía más que frustrada, se sentía… derrotada. No había podido hacer nada con su vida, había sido manipulada, ni siquiera la habían amado. ¿Cuál fue su razón e existir? ¿Qué fuera la burla de alguien? Sin una razón de vivir, su vida se sentía como una gran perdida. ¿Tal vez ahora era un alma en pena?

Tal vez.

"_No es mentira… ¡Yo soy mejor que tú y él te prefiere a ti!"._

¿De verdad?

¿Sasuke la prefería a ella?

"Pero…".

"_¡Ahora mismo me mataría sólo por verte una vez! ¡Pelea! Si quieres una razón para existir permíteme darte una… ¡Tienes que mostrarle a Sasuke que tú eres mejor que yo!"._

"Pero… yo no soy nada…".

"_Sí, es cierto, hasta hace poco no eras más que un cuerpo errante, ahora eres un ser que ha sido enviado al interior de mi mente con el único propósito de seguir existiendo hasta que yo me vaya de este cuerpo… pero no me voy a ir… tú tienes que levantarte y demostrar que puedes volver. ¿Lo entiendes?"._

"¿Cómo vuelvo?".

"_Eso… sólo tú puedes saberlo. ¿Qué deseas hacer? ¿Realmente deseas desaparecer?"._

"Yo… no quiero…".

"_¡Entonces lucha por volver!"._

.

* * *

.

Una descarga de energía le golpeo la espinar dorsal, Sasuke volteo hacia la puerta y salió corriendo. Esa energía… sin duda alguna pertenecía a Sakurako. No había duda, ella estaba haciendo algo, si intentaba algo iba a destrozarle el alma, no le importaba ya, ella le había quitado muchas cosas en su existencia y sin duda no iba permitirle tener más libertad. Primero su distrito, luego su familia, ahora Sakura y Hinata… aunque Hinata era más culpa suya que de Sakurako. En fin, iba a eliminarla si era necesario.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación Sakurako estaba en el suelo, removiéndose como si tuviera adentro algo, se acercó a ella, preocupado, porque pese a todo Sakurako aún era algo importante para él. La chica le miró con dolor y luego se dio cuenta de algo… esa no era Sakurako.

"Sakura…".

"A-Ayú-Ayúdame… Sasuke…".

Era Sakura, su Sakura. Rápidamente la cargo y la coloco en la cama, la miró, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Por un momento por su mente pasó el morderla, si la mordía ella probablemente dejaría de tener esos ataques, pero enseguida se negó, Sakura no podía ser un vampiro, no se merecía llevar ese tipo de vida, aunque ahora era un hibrida existía aún una forma de evitarle la transformación y sin duda iba a utilizarla. Aún quedaba una alternativa, una forma de parar con el dolor de la transformación, ella era una hibrida, en pocas palabras era un vampiro suprimido, su lado vampírico estaba hambriento, un poco de sangre pura seguro la aliviaba.

"Sakura… voy a salvarte".

Se rasgo la piel de la muñeca, un brote ligero de sangre y poco después varios hilos descendieron, acerco la boca a la herida y sorbió una gran cantidad de sangre, su propia sangre, lentamente descendió a la boca entreabierta de ella y luego… la besó. Paso la sangre de su boca a la de ella, y luego que la sangre se acabó continúo besándola, siendo correspondido de forma vaga y torpe por ella. Sabía que debía de parar, pero saber que la estaba besando, a ella, a Sakura, le obligo a continuar.

Un suspiro vago y dubitativo salió de sus labios, se separó y con sorpresa notó que ella estaba dormida. Eso le preocupo primero, ella dormida después de un ataque y haber bebido su sangre, ¿realmente estaba dormida o algo más habría pasado? Pero al verla tan tranquila se dio cuenta que ella estaba bien, colocó una mano sobre las almohadas, se inclinó hasta que sus cabellos rozaron la frente de ella y luego besó su frente.

"Duerme… mañana será un mejor día". Susurró.

No iba a permitir que Sakurako volviera a tomar su cuerpo.

El resto de la tarde Sasuke estuvo dentro de esa habitación, cuidando el sueño de Sakura, nadie ahí podía poner un pie, todos habían escuchado las indicaciones, ese lugar estaba prohibido hasta nuevo aviso. Mientras él cuidaba a la chica los otros se encontraban en busca de Hinata. Después del despertar temporal de Sakurako Hinata no había dado señales de vida, realmente algo le decía que tenía que encontrar pronto a su pequeña hermana o podría hacer algo malo, pero no podía dejar sola a Sakura. Itachi, por su parte, se encontraba en su despacho revisando la técnica de reencarnación de Sakurako. Al parecer había algo en la técnica que le había dejado un poco curioso y Sasuke le había dado el libre paso para entrar a su despecho y utilizar todo lo que creyera conveniente.

La noche llegó pronto, Sakura seguía dormida y Sasuke miraba el exterior por la ventana. Una calma se extendía por todo el lugar, así era como le gustaría vivir, con Sakura a su lado y él sin preocupaciones, una vida mortal, una vida humana. El ser vampiro era algo no deseado para él, pero inevitable, grabado en su destino al igual que el de ella. Pero lo de la pelirrosa era otra cosa, ella nació por el núcleo de poder de su antigua esposa, de Sakurako, su poder fue oculto en una enfermedad inexistente y ahora Sakurako reclamaba ese cuerpo sin contar el hecho que ese cuerpo ya no estaba vacío. Ahora tenía un alma, la preciosa y pura alma de Sakura.

Un momento.

Si Sakura había sido formada por el núcleo de poder de Sakurako… entonces ella debió de haber nacido sin progenitores, pero Sakura… tenía padres. Algo no andaba bien en todo el asunto. Un murmullo y un suspiro lo alertó, volteo a ver a la chica y sonrió cuando vio sus ojos abiertos, esos ojos luminosos, puros e inocentes. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?".

Ella le miró a los ojos y se lanzó hacia su cuello. No pensó verlo de nuevo, ni siquiera creía estar vivía, pero ahí estaba él, frente a ella mirándole con una preocupación verdadera y una dulzura extraña. Estaba encantada y hechizada por la amabilidad que Sasuke le profesaba con sus palabras, su tacto y sus ojos.

"Sasuke… estoy viva… estas aquí…".

Sasuke sólo pudo sonreír, su mirada verdosa se aguado por las lágrimas, pero él estaba más que fascinado por su sonrisa sincera, Sakura no era Sakurako, de eso no había duda. Sakurako siempre ignoro sus sentimientos, no lo vio más que como una obligación y él por un tiempo fue feliz con eso. Pero Sakura era diferente, lo miró como un ser único y diferente desde un principió y luego… luego comenzó a mostrarle un cariño diferente al que nunca le habían mostrado. No veía su poder o su atractivo, sólo lo miraba a él.

Sakura se había vuelto algo importante en su vida.

"Tranquila, estoy aquí, contigo".

"No me dejes, por favor".

"Nunca… tienes mi palabra".

Sakura sonrió, entonces recordó lo dicho por Sakurako. "Sasuke… la persona que me habló dijo que… que tenía que pelear mi existencia… Yo no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, necesito que me lo expliques todo".

No quería decirle nada, el vampirismo era algo que los humanos veían como ficción, preferiría que Sakura lo siguiera viendo de esa forma. Pero no podía evitar contarle la verdad, Sakura ya estaba dentro de todo el tema, era una hibrida y al parecer pronto sería una de ellos. Soltó un suspiro y luego le sonrió con levedad.

"Dime, Sakura, ¿crees en el vampirismo?".

Sakura le miró con duda y luego asintió.

"Muchos decían que Drácula no era más que la imaginación de Bram Stoker. Pero… muchos datos sig-…". Sasuke soltó una risita, interrumpiéndola, pero verla tan seria en un tema que los humanos consideraban una novela de fantasía fue algo tierno. Sakura le miró con el ceño fruncido y luego soltó una risita ingenua. "Lo siento… creo que me emocione".

"Está bien, eres… interesante". Bueno, tenía que continuar con lo serio. "Ahora que se que crees en el vampirismo te diré, aunque no creo que sea nada nuevo para ti, yo soy un vampiro".

Sakura le miró, no muy sorprendida y luego se sentó recta en la cama, se acercó a Sasuke hasta el punto que sus narices se juntaron.

"Puedo… ¿Puedo ver tus colmillos?".

Sasuke asintió y luego le mostró lo que quería, abrió la boca y sus colmillos se asomaron, grandes colmillos blanquecinos, filosos, casi brillantes. Sakura sintió deseos de tocarlos, pero no supo si hacerlo con sus manos o con su boca. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le tomó el mentón.

"¿Quieres tocarlos?".

Más inconsciente que consciente, ella aceptó los labios de Sasuke se acercaron a los de ella, pero antes de efectuar el contacto dos toques en la puerta los interrumpieron, el pelinegro la soltó lentamente, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la entrada, abrió la puerta, más brusco de lo que quiso, y miró con molestia al que le había interrumpido.

"¿Qué quieres Naruto?".

"Encontramos a Hinata… esta con los cazadores".

Lo dicho le sorprendió de sobremanera. "¿Qué?".

"Más especifico… se metió con Sai… el…".

Esto no era bueno, no contando el hecho de que Hinata era la culpable del excesivo desprecio del chico hacia los de su raza. "Lo entiendo. Iremos ahora mismo por ella".

"Sasuke… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con los padres de Sai? Nunca te lo dije pero… creo que Hinata fue…".

"Lo sé… Hinata fue quien los mato".

Sakura soltó un jadeo silencio, fue entonces que Naruto volteo a verla, y para él fue obvio que la chica que estaba ahí era Sakura, le sonrió levemente y le saludo con un movimiento de mano.

"Sakura-chan, ¿cómo estás?".

"Estoy bien".

Sasuke sonrió al verla a ella sonreír, luego volvió la mirada a Naruto.

"Iré por Hinata, Sakura tiene que volver a casa, con sus padres… Naruto…".

"Pero yo quiero ir por Hinata-chan también".

"No puedo confiar en nadie más que tú…".

Naruto lo entendió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por el hecho de no poder ir por Hinata él mismo, asintió finalmente. Sasuke volvió a la habitación, acarició con sutileza la mejilla derecha de Sakura y luego le besó la coronilla, siempre con cariño.

"Volveré".

"Bien… esperare por ti".

Las palabras de amor que se dedicaron provocaron algo dulce y empalagoso en el ambiente, pero Naruto sonrió, porque sólo él sabía lo mucho que Sasuke había esperado por Sakura, Sakurako había sido una buena chica, pero ella no estaba enamorada de él, tal vez si ella hubiera estado enamorada de Sasuke nada de lo que pasó hace cien años hubiera pasado. Sakurako hizo todo por amor, por el amor que predicaba a su hermano mayor. De cierta forma no podían culparle nada porque ella se había visto obligada a casarse con alguien sin siquiera amarlo. Naruto había pensado muchas veces eso, por ello nunca había culpado a Sakurako de nada de lo que había pasado. En fin, eso ya era cosa del pasado.

Sasuke se fue poco después, dejándolos solos, ella se cambió en el baño y luego salió, lista para volver a casa. Sus charlas con el rubio fueron triviales, él era bastante alegre y enérgico cosa que Sakura disfrutaba. Naruto conducía un auto negro en una noche oscura, la más oscura que Sakura hubiera visto, la sensación de sus colmillos contra su labio inferior era extraña, eran más largos de lo que recordaba, pero prefirió ignorar el hecho. Él la dejó un poco lejos de casa, no quería meterse en problemas, Sakura llevaba desaparecida más de dos días. Ella le sonrió sin preocupación, sabía que se metería en problemas pero no quería meter en problemas a Naruto, no era su culpa, después de todo.

Camino con lentitud a su casa y el rubio la observaba en la oscuridad, Sasuke se la había encargado y no quería romper su confianza. Bajó del auto y la siguió entre las sombras, cuidándola. Cuando ella entró en la casa Naruto sonrió, pero algo le dijo que se quedara un poco más y él, como siempre, obedeció sus instintos y esperó.

Sakura entró a la casa, miró todo alrededor, pero las luces apagadas no le permitieron ver más haya de la punta de su nariz. Tanteando la pared Sakura buscó el interruptor y entonces.

"¡Ah-¡".

Un grito sofocado por la palma de su mano mientras se desvanecía en el suelo de madera, sus ojos ampliamente abiertos mirando la sangrienta escena frente a ella.

Muertos.

Muertos… no… probablemente asesinados.

Sus padres… estaban muertos.

La sangre en la pared, en el suelo y los muebles daban un escenario tétrico, sus cuerpos puestos en una escena diaria, ella sentada en el sofá, su padre recargaba el estómago en la barra, con el teléfono en la mano. Sus cuerpos estaban heridos en cada porción que sus ojos podían ver, su madre era la más herida, con huecos en el abdomen y en el pecho, no quería ver como estaba su padre, seguro de frente estaba peor. La ventana se rompió en pedazos y alguien entró por ella, se trataba de Naruto, el rubio miró la escena y sin dar tiempo la tomó a ella y se la llevó por el patio trasero, evitándole ver más todo eso, tenía que llevársela pronto, la noche oscura le daba ventaja en su huida.

Pero nada parecía salir según lo planeado. A la mitad del camino una horda de hombres vestidos con uniformes negros con blanco y armas puestas en lo alto detuvieron su paso. Miró a todos y detuvo la mirada en la única mujer de entre todos ellos. Apretó los labios y se detuvo, sin soltar a Sakura, la promesa de cuidarla estaba dentro de su sangre.

"Suéltala. Déjala en el suelo, vampiro".

La voz rasposa y fría de uno de ellos se hizo presente, Naruto lo reconoció, ese era Sai. Pero él no la soltó, Sakura era lo más importante para Sasuke, no podía permitir que la hirieran y cuando supieran que ella ahora era una hibrida sin duda alguna iban a matarla. No sólo era una llave para los vampiros, ahora ella era uno de ellos.

"¡He dicho que la sueltes!".

"¡Ella no ha hecho nada!".

"Eso lo decidiremos después, ahora bájala".

Naruto la miró, a Hinata, su mirada fría y despectiva estaba puesta en la pequeña figura de la pelirrosa, la sostuvo más cerca de si, miró por un momento a Sakura y lo notó, ella estaba fuera de la escena, la realidad era que Sakura seguía reviviendo la escena que acababa de vivir, la sangrienta escena del asesinato de sus padres. Naruto tenía que encontrar pronto a Sasuke, él era la única persona que podría ayudar a Sakura ahora.

"Hinata… ¿Por qué?".

Pero ella no respondió, tampoco apartó la mirada.

"Vamos a matarlos a los dos, bájala o la mato".

Hablaba enserio, sin duda alguna iba a matarla. Apretó los labios y cerró por un momento los ojos, susurro algo en la oreja de ella, rogando a todo lo sagrado existido para él que Sasuke le perdonara lo que iba a hacer. Sin que nadie lo esperara Naruto hizo un tajo en el brazo de ella, desde el hombro hasta el codo, la sangre comenzó a fluir y sin esperar más los cazadores comenzaron su ataque.

Tomaron a Sakura sin que ella se resistiera, ella estaba aún en shock, y luego fueron por Naruto, él fue más difícil, Naruto se resistió y trató de volver a tomar a Sakura, pero no lo logró, Sai, quien iba por él, se había vuelto fuerte, además que el mismo se rehusaba a usar toda su fuerza, no quería matar a nadie, estaba en contra de su naturaleza, al menos tenía como consuelo que el olor de la sangre de la pelirrosa atraería a Sasuke.

Esperaba que el olor llegara hasta donde se encontrara él.

Hinata miraba todo a la distancia, mientras Sai no supiera que ella había matado a sus padres entonces tendría su ayuda. Y había algo que deseaba Hinata más que a nada.

Deseaba la muerte de Sakura Haruno, una vez muerta Sakurako sería eliminada también y una vez eso fuera efectuado podría compartir la eternidad con Sasuke.

Un amor enfermizo, igual que el amor que Sakurako profesaba a su propio hermano.

.

* * *

.

Karin se detuvo, al igual que Sasuke, el pelinegro no espero nada y volvió sus pasos, la sangre de Sakura podía olerse en toda el área, estaba lejos, para un humano normal, pero para él no era una distancia tan larga. Karin apresuró el paso, si no iba a la par de Sasuke él podría dejarla atrás. Se colocó al lado del chico y, un poco dubitativa, decidió decir lo que había querido decirle desde hace tiempo atrás.

"Lo lamento… si yo no hubiera existido… nada hubiera pasado".

Sasuke no escuchó sus palabras en primer momento, luego las palabras entraron a su cerebro, procesándolas, y una vez entendidas negó con lentitud.

"Nada es culpa tuya".

Y no mentía, todo era su culpa, por haber permitido que todo tuviera el curso que la propia Sakurako había planeado. Aún ahora sentía que seguía dentro de la jugada de ella, las cosas no deberían ser así, aunque Sakurako fuera la luz de los vampiros él era el Rey de ellos, él debía tener las riendas de la situación y eso era lo que iba a hacer ahora, tomar la jugada a su favor, Sakurako no iba a ser más que un peón en su jugada.

"Pero… ¡Yo provoque la irá de Sakurako-sama! Si yo…".

"Tú no tienes la culpa de que Sasori te ame a ti".

Karin asintió finalmente y ambos apresuraron el paso. Cuando llegaron al lugar que tenía el olor más intensó se detuvieron, estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de Sakura, Karin ingresó a la casa mientras Sasuke miraba a los alrededores, el olor se perdía en el norte, en el territorio de los cazadores. Una llamada de Karin le obligo a voltear e ir al interior de la casa.

La escena no le sorprendió nada, porque nada ahí era real, los cuerpos no eran reales, nada era real. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Esos supuestos padres no eran más que títeres, alguien había cuidado de Sakura y no habían sido esos dos cuerpos que ahora se mostraban heridos e inertes, había sido alguien poderoso, alguien que conocía la verdad detrás de Sakura, que conocía su mundo y que había conocido a Sakurako.

"¿Qué hacemos?".

"Aunque estás personas son títeres estuvieron dentro de este mundo, es probable que sean reales y hayan tomado su identidad, sino están muertos deben haberlos ocultado. Búscalos".

La pelirroja asintió y luego desapareció. Sasuke miró todo un poco más, algo llamó su atención, el zafiro que había obsequiado a Sakurako se encontraba ahí, lo tomó del suelo y se fue de ahí.

Para la mañana siguiente la noticia estaría en todos lados. Una familia había sido cruelmente asesinada, los cuerpos de los padres se hallaban en la sala, la chica había sido encontrada en el jardín trasero, al parecer huyendo.

Y entonces Sakura Haruno, la humana, murió.

.

* * *

_Y esta vez no me tarde nada en actualizar, me emocione un poco con este capitulo, no sé, pero dejarlo tanto tiempo provoco que nuevas ideas surgieran en mi cabeza. En un principió no pensé nada de esto, pero ahora me parece bueno, hacer madurar esta historia que en un principió la planeaba linda y tierna._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho haberla interrumpido por tantos años._

_Shao~ shao~_


	9. Noche 9

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Texto del libro sin título. _(Por ahora)

Recuerdos o visiones que sólo tiene Sakura.

_-'Pensamientos de los personajes'-._

(Aclaraciones).

"Hablan los personajes".

**Summary: **Ni los cien años que pasaron lograron hacer cambiar su destino. Ella encontró su pasado y él llego a recordárselo. Su destino sellado en un libro que le mostrara los pecados que su alma ha cometido.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**::**

_**Yuro akai –**__Noche roja_

_**9ª Noche – El regreso o Él regresó**_

**::**

**.**

* * *

Los pasillos oscuros fueron encendiendo luces mientras caminaba, no estaba seguro de a donde se dirigía, para ese momento era más un zombi que un ser humano. Soltó un suspiro y se recargó en la pared, todo ya debería de estar bien, ella ya había sido capturada, pero realmente no se sentí mejor ni diferente, las cosas no iban a cambiar. Sus padres no iban a volver a la vida, todo seguiría igual. Miró el extremo del pasillo, donde una puerta metálica le prohibía el acceso, se separó de la pared y continúo con su camino. Se planteo frente a la puerta, dudando, pero finalmente dio el siguiente paso. La abrió y siguió con el camino.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado (o tal vez no tan indicado) la vio, un par de rejas los separaba, pero ella estaba ahí, sentada en la esquina más apartada, con la mirada fija en la ventana con barrotes, su mirada vacía y perdida. Sinceramente le daba un poco de pena, pero a la vez la odiaba mucho.

"¿Todo bien?".

Preguntó con sarcasmo, la chica volteo a mirarlo por breves minutos y luego siguió mirando hacia la ventana. Los barrotes puestos en todos lados le prohibían salir de ahí y a él entrar a matarla (porque ganas no le faltaban).

"Su majestad… ¿la está pasando bien, cierto?". Soltó de nuevo, luego se aburrió de todo eso y se volteo, pegando la espalda a los barrotes. "Quiero que hables acerca de tu estancia con los vampiros… con Uchiha Sasuke".

"…".

"Y también, sobre los humanos muertos en tu casa, ¿eran tu alimento?".

"… padres".

Susurro vagamente, Sai, que llevaba rato evitado mirar la desgraciada figura de la chica, decidió mirar de reojo hacia el interior de la celda, hacia ella, la pelirrosa seguía en la misma esquina, sólo que tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba el suelo.

"¿Mataste a tus padres? Que linda". Ella los había matado, a él le habían arrebatado a sus padres frente a sus ojos… perra repulsiva y frívola.

"… ellos… murieron…".

La miró, giró y alzó una ceja; ella estaba pasmada, realmente estaba en shock, no lo había notado. La chica estaba en otro lugar, era como si estuviera medio ida, eso terminó por ponerle curioso y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, preocupado. Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta de la celda, la cerró en seguida –no fuera a escaparse- y se acercó a ella.

"¿Los mataste tú?".

Ella alzó la mirada, como siendo consciente que no estaba sola, se levantó abruptamente de su lugar, sus narices se rozaron, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de la distancia mínima que les separaba. Entonces, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo, ella cayó de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos sobre el rostro.

"¡Ellos murieron!".

Su llanto fue fuerte, fue devastador y aterrorizante (estaba muy vulnerable y Sai se sentía un poco enfermo por verla así). Sai se removió en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer, lentamente se agachó hasta la altura de la chica y le tomó una muñeca y la jaló, sin delicadeza. Ella le miró, sus enormes ojos esmeralda penetraron una barrera que él no sabía que existía en su interior. La soltó y se levantó abruptamente. Eso había sido peligroso, ¿alguna magia de vampiros?

"¿Los mataste tú?". Repitió la pregunta

Ella negó enérgicamente y luego comenzó a hablar, entre gemidos y jadeos causados por el llanto.

"Ellos estaban muertos… cuando llegue… ellos estaban muertos… mis padres… ellos…".

No parecía mentir, pero la cosa es que ella era un vampiro, apretó los labios, no podía sentir lástima por ella. Sakurako era conocida por ser una vampiresa cruel y despiadada, mentirosa y muy buena actriz. Eso le habían dicho y Sai no iba a dudar, los sangre pura eran la peor escoria de la sociedad (vampírica y humana), una sangre pura le había arrebatado a su familia, era seguro que ella hubiera matado a sus padres y ahora fingiera dolencia.

No iba a creer en ella.

"Levántate. Aún hay muchas cosas que tienes que hacer, esco-…".

"Es suficiente, Sai, sal de ahí".

Sai alzó la mirada y luego soltó un bufido, sinceramente estaba perdiendo el control, pero no iba a admitirlo. Salió de la celda y se detuvo al lado de su superior.

"¿Te encargarás de ella, Kakashi?".

"A eso he venido, Sai".

"Ella miente muy bien".

"Claro".

Sin decir más se fue de ahí, dejando a Kakashi solo con esa chica. Realmente esperaba que el peliplata hiciera un buen trabajo o él, sin dudarlo, la mataría.

Kakashi miró a Sai partir y luego fijo su mirada en la de ella. Había escuchado de Sakura y Sakurako por la última hora, una historia 'conmovedora' y 'dramática'. Pero algo le decía que tenía mucho más fondo que una historia romántica de vampiros pasionales. Esa chica, Sakurako, no pudo haber abierto las puertas a los cazadores del distrito vampírico así porque si, no creía que estuviera loca, había algo en ella que hacía dudar a Kakashi. Necesitaba hablar con esa chica (la vampiresa), aunque la Sakura (la humana) actual también podría servir de información, de alguna manera.

"Buenos días, Sakura-chan".

Ella no se movió de su posición, sus ojos continuaron apuntando el suelo, sus lágrimas descendían rápidamente, parecía tan perdida y débil. Sin duda, todos estaban equivocados, aunque era preocupante el saber que ella tenía una fuerte barrera mental, después de todo había logrado desequilibrar a Sai… o algo así.

"Puedo llevarte de regreso con Sasuke".

Esas palabras parecieron despertarla de su aturdimiento. Ella elevó la mirada, dos esmeraldas le atravesaron por completo y sintió el poder de la lectura mental atacar su sistema, ella sabía leer la mente, pero era probable que no lo supiera, entrecerró los ojos y bloqueo su mente de ese poder, eran algunos poderes que le habían sido transferidos cuando un vampiro le había dado de su sangre.

"¿Sa-Sasuke…?".

Ella bajó la mirada, dubitativa.

"Así es… ¿Lo necesitas? ¿Necesitas beber su sangre, no? ¿Él te ha transformado?".

Ella negó con lentitud y volvió a mirarlo, esta vez sus ojos no intentaron entrar en su sistema, probablemente era algo involuntario, un tipo de protección.

"Él dijo que no me mordería… se lo dijo a ella, que yo debería seguir siendo una humana… pero… él me ha dado de su sangre… la… la bebí".

Así que Sasuke no la quería como una vampiresa, pero ella era una híbrida, las barreras de la base de cazadores la habían repelido, alguna parte de ella se concentraba sangre inmortal, tal vez era la sangre que Sasuke le había hech beber… o la presencia de Sakurako dentro de la mente de esa chica.

"¿Quién es ella?".

Sakura miró a todos lados, evitando mirarlo a él.

"Es… una chica, vive dentro de mi… quiere algo… no se qué… quiere que Sasuke nos muerda… quiere ser una vampiresa de nuevo… la escucho…".

Tal vez hablaba de Sakurako, la última información había dado como resultado que esa mujer había hecho un sacrificio vampírico que le daría la vida incluso si perdía la inmortalidad. Algo oscuro, incluso para un vampiro. Sakura se levantó lentamente y lo miró.

"¿Me… me llevaras con Sasuke?".

Kakashi asintió.

"Lo haré, pero necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas. Luego de que lo hagas me encargaré personalmente de que vuelvas con Sasuke".

Ella asintió, sinceramente se sentía un poco mal por abusar de su ingenuidad, pero había muchas cosas que necesitaba saber. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y asintió de nuevo, las mascas de la inocencia se veían en todo su cuerpo, era una niña, no había duda de ello.

"Bien… ¿qué debo hacer?".

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, ahora serio.

"¿Puedes decirme que es este libro?".

Kakashi le mostró el libro, la cubierta azulosa brillaba de forma atrayente, Sakura frunció el ceño y luego bajó la mirada, ese libro… ese libro fue el causante de todo (de alguna forma necesitaba descargar su furia con algo).

"Es el diario de _ella_".

Soltó, Kakashi frunció el ceño.

Lo imaginaba.

El diario olía a sangre pura, vanidad y vampirismo.

Tenía que investigar aun más.

.

* * *

.

Probablemente había cometido un error.

Sinceramente, ella no había pensado mucho las cosas, sólo había actuado conforme a lo que iba enfrentando. Ahora llevaba el pensamiento de que podría dejar a la híbrida con ellos y volver a su hogar, con su familia. Sasuke trataría de ir por Sakura, de eso no tenía duda, pero los cazadores ya le esperaban, si lograba entrar (cosa que no dudaba) se enfrentaría a una horda mata vampiros con armas especiales, ni aunque fuera muy sangre pura saldría ileso, incluso a Sasuke (Lord, Rey, Dios, de los vampiros) ese tipo de armas le hacían daño.

Pero aquí había muchas cosas que ella no había contemplado.

Tarde, demasiado tarde notó todos sus errores.

Había traicionado a Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. El Lord, Rey, Señor y Amo de la raza vampírica. Sasuke ya debía de saber la verdad, después de todo, ni cinco minutos después Naruto había escapado.

Era obvio que iría a Sasuke.

Bueno, no todo era malo…

Vaya forma de mentirse a sí misma.

Todo era malo.

Naruto le contaría que ella estaba ahí, con los cazadores, luego de ello Sasuke uniría todos los hilos y notaría su traición, bueno, si es que a esas alturas no lo había notado. Ya no podría volver nunca más. Su puesto como donante (concubina) de Sasuke seguro ya era algo perdido.

Pero tenía un plan 'B'.

En el pasado había cometido un error. Si, el error había sido algo que dejo pasar ya que nunca afecto su vida, no cuando Sasuke la tomó como parte de su familia. Pero hoy se daba cuenta que su error había tomado forma y se había vuelto en una buena ventaja. Nunca llegó a imaginarse que ese error le serviría, estaba feliz de estar equivocada.

Se levanto de su lugar y sonrió, era hora de proceder con el plan B.

Salió de la habitación y, como esperaba, el pelinegro se encontraba afuera de su habitación, recargado en la pared, vigilándola. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y con esa acción el chico se separó de la pared y la miró fijamente, un tanto molesto, pero con una sonrisita falsa.

"¿Puedo salir, Sai?".

Sai entrecerró los ojos, su sonrisa se volvió más falsa y sarcástica.

"Preferiría que te quedarás ahí, dentro".

Hinata hizo un puchero ligero. "Oh, vamos. Estar ahí es muy aburrido". Pero él no parecía afectado en lo absoluto, atacó de otra forma. "Creo que es muy desconsiderado de tu parte dejar a un invitado tan… importante, en una situación tan incómoda".

"No eres un invitado".

"Pero soy un vampiro molesto".

"Más razones para evitar que salgas de ese lugar".

Comenzó a impacientarse.

"Bien, hagamos esto, me acompañas y listo".

"No soy una niñera".

"Mira…". Hinata no deseaba fruncir el ceño, pero estaba comenzando a molestarse. "no vas a detenerme, esa era una opción para evitar que mal pienses de mi salida. Así que, o vas conmigo o esperas aquí a que vuelva".

Sai dejó la sonrisa. "Bien". Soltó, se veía muy molesto. "Daremos un paseo, corto".

"De acuerdo".

Hinata tomó la delantera y Sai quedo un poco atrás.

Su mente comenzó a planear todo meticulosamente. Necesitaba alejarse del centro de la asociación y al parecer estaba llegando cerca de una esquina. Soltó un silencioso suspiro y se detuvo.

Era el momento.

"Hey, Sai. Sácame de aquí".

Escuchó un resoplido del pelinegro, pero luego este comenzó a caminar. Hinata sonrió y comenzó a seguirlo, para ese momento él ya debía de suponer lo que pasaba. Estaba bajo el control de Hinata y no sabía la razón, ella estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

"Vas a arrepentirte si no detienes todo esto".

Soltó el, conteniéndose para no acabarla… bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer algo en primer lugar.

"Lo siento tanto". Comenzó Hinata, siguiéndolo en silencio, hasta ese momento. "Lamento tanto lo que le sucedió a tus padres. Ese día yo estaba perdida, hambrienta y confundida, no sabía lo que hacía". Sai quiso verla, pero algo se lo impidió. "No pude controlarme hasta que ya estaba casi saciada… para ese momento había matado a uno, pero ella era fuerte y me pidió que te dejara vivir…". Sai palideció. "No te mate, pero por error te convertí en uno de nosotros. Lo lamento tanto".

Las palabras lo congelaron en su lugar, con lentitud volteo y la miró. Fue entonces que la reconoció.

Ese día, en su hogar, en una noche iluminada por estrellas y una luna menguante. El recuerdo de una mujer, de sonrisa peculiar, un poco maliciosa y ambiciosa, incluso lunática, esa mujer de cabello negro y piel blanca, casi había parecido que la luna había descendido a su hogar y hubiera continuado idolatrándola si ella no hubiera mordido a su padre y matándolo en el acto, si ella no se hubiera mostrado como un vampiro.

La mujer que llevaba años buscando estaba frente a sus ojos. Sus pupilas se dilataron por un segundo, al siguiente Hinata se sintió apresada contra la pared.

Fue un movimiento veloz. Sai empujó a la chica y colocó ambas manos en su pequeño cuello, lo apretó. Sinceramente no sabía que hacer exactamente, esperando tanto tiempo y ahora, que la tenía en sus manos, no sabía que hacer, se le ocurrieron muchas cosas. Pensó en, tal vez, cortarle todo el oxigeno, pero al final sabía que a esa mujer el oxigeno no le era de utilidad, era un vampiro y sólo necesitaban sangre, no menos no mas. No sabía que hacer, estaba molesto, confundido y no podía procesar todo como deseaba, realmente no podía.

"¡Tú…!".

"Para que no murieras te di mi sangre, mientras delirabas por mi mordida yo te obligue a beberla. Eres mió desde ese día, Sai".

Eso fue inesperado, Sai entrecerró los ojos y notó, con sorpresa, que realmente no la estaba lastimando, si, apretaba su cuello, si, la tenía contra la pared de aquel pasillo, pero nada se estaba haciendo con fuerza, nada que la lastimara o le dejara marcas en el futuro. Esto era frustrante, tener a la mujer que había matado a sus padres frente a él pero no poder tocarla.

Si que estaba bien jodido.

Hinata sonrió, con un poco de locura y maldad, extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla del chico, el resultado fue inmediato, los brazos de Sai se deslizaron hasta quedar colgando en sus costados, sus ojos se dilataron y se le secó la boca, oh… ¿Qué rayos era eso? El sentimiento abrazador y dominante no le permitió pensar con claridad. Se sintió sumiso y muy irritado.

Al verlo caer en la sumisión de su poder Hinata lo soltó, él se alejó un poco y ella sonrió, su sonrisa esta vez fue nostálgica, lo había perdido todo, ahora sólo le quedaba ese chico que le miraba confundida.

"Realmente no deseaba hacerles nada… yo sé que nunca vas a perdonarme… Pero ahora sólo te tengo a ti". Sai estaba confundido, pero escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. "Sai, vámonos, yo trataré de hacerte feliz, tú también intenta hacerme feliz, ¿bien?".

Al sentir su entorno, Sai notó que esa noche se parecía mucho a la noche en la que sus padres murieron, el cielo iluminado de estrellas y una luna creciente acompañaban la escena. Sonrió, por alguna razón, hoy perdía algo, su libertad. Esa vampiresa no le estaba dando opciones, podía sentir el dominio en el interior de su cuerpo, circulando por sus venas. Lentamente se agacho, la tomó entre sus brazos y salió corriendo.

Si, sabía que perdía la libertad pero por alguna razón sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

.

* * *

.

En el pasado, cuando Sakurako aún vivía, pensó que debía de ser más firme y dejar de complacer a su compañera, pero una cosa era pensar y otra actuar, le fue imposible evitar obedecerla. Sakurako, que no era tan especial, se encargo de atarlo. Fue lista en mostrarse natural y desinteresada, única y preciosas, sublime y alcanzable. Sasuke, que no creía en nada sagrado, decidió tomarla como su Dios. Si ella ordenaba él obedecía, si ella pedía él entregaba, así fueron las cosas.

La adoraba, la idolatraba, la obedecía y finalmente la amaba. Sakurako era su vida, su Dios.

−_Tú eres la eternidad, Sasuke−._ Dijo Sakurako, uno de esos días en los que se encontraban juntos y solos. _–Eres inalcanzable, pero nosotros te poseemos. Eres de todos y a la vez nadie puede poseerte. Tu poder nos atrae y a la vez lleva a la locura. Nos haces fuertes y nos terminas. Estás sobre todos y nadie podría jamás estar sobre ti. Pero de alguna forma, siento que puedo estar a la par de ti, ¿puedo sentirme realmente tu compañera eterna, Sasuke?−._

Nunca le respondió eso, porque para él ella siempre fue su compañera, ella siempre estuvo a su lado, ella fue a la única que reconoció como su igual. Él podría ser el mundo, pero para él ella era su Dios.

Bueno, pues se sentía orgulloso de decir que ahora había encontrado su alma.

Sakura no era una deidad, tampoco era inmortal, no era sublime ni inalcanzable. Sakura era todo lo contrario, era calidez, era mortal, era tierna y terrenal. Mientras que Sakurako significo algo sublime y lejano, Sakura era algo terrenal y cercano, cercano a su alma y a su corazón. Sakura era pequeña, era encantadora, y aunque su físico era similar al de Sakurako su personalidad era totalmente diferente.

Sakura era indecisa, torpe, mortal, desinteresada, asocial y justa. A Sakurako nunca le importo alguien que no fuera ella, nunca vio a los que tenían menos ni a los que tenían más, para ella sólo existía su hermano, su inmortalidad y su poder.

Ahora su alma estaba atada a la de Sakura y aunque ella no lo supiera su esencia corría por sus venas, ahora que Sakura había bebido su sangre estaban unidos. Ciertamente no estaba seguro de que hacer con Sakurako, porque aún ahora tenía cariño por ella, pero tampoco podía permitir que Sakura fuera herida por Sakurako.

"¡Sasuke!".

Sus divagaciones se vieron perdidas cuando sintió un peso sobre su pecho, pestañeo un par de veces y luego miró al rubio que le había caído encima. Naruto olía a sangre, suciedad, humedad y desesperación. Sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación y Sasuke sintió algo nuevo dentro de si, esperanza, tal vez.

"¿Dónde esta?". Preguntó, Naruto entendió enseguida.

"Lo siento, trate de buscarla mientras huía, pero ella se encontraba en la parte subterránea. Ellos se localizan en el norte, muy cerca de Hokkaido. Pero debes saber que Kakashi estaba ahí, él la custodiaba".

"Ya veo". Sasuke se separó del chico. "Vamos, entonces".

"¿Qué? ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Es Kakashi! Sobrevivió a tu hermano y parte de tu sangre corre en sus venas, él y toda la asociación nos drenara la vida".

Sasuke ni se inmuto.

"Yo soy inmortal, él no lo es, tiene una centésima de mi poder, le respeto por sobrevivir a mi hermano pero nada más. Además, sé que él me devolverá a Sakura, tiene un gran sentido de lo correcto, aunque no lo parezca".

"Estás siendo muy confiado… además, Hinata no…".

"Déjala ir".

"¿Qué? ¡Ella es tu hermana!".

Sasuke se sacudió la ropa y lo miró a los ojos, esto era algo que pocos sabían (Karin y su hermano), realmente nunca se imagino que se lo contaría a alguien más, pero bueno, era Naruto, su mejor amigo… o algo así.

"No, ella no es mi hermana. Hicimos un ritual de sangre cuando tenía cincuenta años a mi lado. Dentro de ella corre algo de mi sangre, por ello, ella tiene mi apellido y muchos de sus características son idénticas a las mías".

Naruto no entendía del todo, pero tampoco parecía creerle.

"Tú… eso no es…".

"Ella es una Hyuga. No voy a retenerla, si ella no desea volver entonces no haré nada".

"… No te creo".

"No lo hagas, ese no es mi problema. Ahora quien me importa es Sakura".

No mintió en nada de lo que dijo, Sakura era su razón en ese momento, no podía soportar el saber que estaba metida con un montón de cazadores listos para matarla o usarla. Sólo pensarlo le daba rabia.

"Déjame buscarla".

Había vivido tantos años con él que ahora no se le hacía raro ver su determinación, pero a la vez se sentía un poco extraño. Ver sus ojos azules brillando por tanta pasión fue extraño. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía de evitar que él fuera por ella.

El problema era que el rubio realmente no conocía a Hinata. Sasuke sabía de su verdadera naturaleza, después de todo había vivido con esa chica por más de doscientos años, la conocía mejor de lo que llego a conocer a Sakurako. Hinata se había encargado de mostrarse linda y tierna, ella había copiado muchas cosas de Sakurako, entre las cosas que había imitado el comportamiento era lo primordial. La doble moral era algo muy latente en esas dos vampiresas, pero Naruto lo ignoraba.

Miró sus ojos, negarse era lo mejor, no tenía duda de ello. Pero sabía que si se negaba entonces Naruto escaparía, sinceramente, le deseaba lo mejor, él se había metido con Sakurako y no había salido bien parado, Naruto no presagiaba nada bueno con su aparente obsesión por proteger a Hinata.

"Haz lo que quieras". Soltó finalmente, Naruto sonrió vagamente y dio indicios de comenzar a caminar. "Pero tienes que entender algo". El rubio se detuvo inmediatamente y lo miró. "Hinata no es lo que aparenta, no la conoces, has pasado menos de cincuenta años con ella y sólo conoces lo que ella quiere que conozcas, ¿entiendes? Perderás más de lo que ganaras".

Si con esa advertencia Naruto persistía entonces Sasuke no tenía nada más para retenerlo, era obvio que el rubio tenía su propio camino.

"Lo entiendo. Per volveré con Hinata".

Y sin agregar más, el rubio se fue.

En la soledad de la habitación el pelinegro se permitió revivir viejas memorias que se habían hundido en su mente, pero ahora volvían con renovadas energías, mostrándole lo irónica que era la vida.

El recuerdo que afloro en ese momento fue uno que vivió con su hermano más de un siglo atrás, el día que Sakurako desapareció. Se vio a sí mismo, un poco menos cansado y más jovial, la determinación de su rostro tal vez se mostraba, su hermano le había dicho las mismas palabras que él le había dirigido a Naruto, y luego el mismo había respondido las líneas del rubio.

−_Lo entiendo, pero volveré con Sakurako−. _Y agregó algo que detuvo todos los argumentos de su hermano. _–Porque la amo−._

Tonto y necio, sin duda eso había sido en ese entonces, siendo el Rey de la raza, quien debía de cargar con todo el peso de la pureza de la sangre, simplemente había… había dejado a su hermano con todo el peso del Distrito. Tal vez Naruto no amaba a Hinata, pero el sentimiento no debía de estar tan lejos de ello y él no sería el culpable de detener o provocar más esos sentimientos, Naruto era el único que podía detenerlos o crecerlos. La eternidad tenía muchas responsabilidades, una de ella era dejar a la gente crecer y ser.

Por el momento, Sasuke tenía otras preocupaciones donde Naruto y Hinata salían sobrando.

Simplemente él tenía otros objetivos.

Sakura.

Si corría tras ella sabía que iba a ser capturado por los cazadores, no era tonto como para ignorar el hecho que esas armas mata vampiros estaban creadas con sangre inmortal, de vampiros o dioses, no lo sabía.

Pero bueno, él era Uchiha Sasuke, el Rey, Lord, Amo de la raza vampírica, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga que le diera el triunfo de la jugada.

Aunque no estaba tan contento de tener que utilizar eso.

.

* * *

.

"¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora?".

Kakashi la miró bajo la sombra de la celda, de alguna forma sentía que estando dentro las alas de esa chica se iban.

"¿Por qué la pregunta?".

"Bueno… mis padres…". Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella no derramo ni una sola. "…ellos han muerto. Yo no tengo nada ahora".

"Tienes a Sasuke, ¿no?".

"Pero… él podría dejarme".

Oh, que interesante. Ella era tan linda e ingenua, no le cabía duda. ¿Todos los sucesos que llevaban rodeando su vida no significaban nada para ella? Era obvio que no iba a ser abandonada, no ahora, no por Sasuke. El chico era un vampiro, sangre pura y Rey, estaba seguro que habían sentimientos profundos de por medio, además dentro de ella estaba el alma de una sangre pura ruin y manipuladora, Sakura estaba atada a Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Ser abandonada? No, Kakashi no veía la forma de que eso sucediera. No ahora que ambos estaban metidos hasta el cuello con ese problema de inmortalidad.

"No va a hacerlo". Le acarició la cabeza, ahí, en esa celda, Sakura se veía muy pequeña. "Para él, ya eres importante".

"Estoy asustada". Confesó ella. "Yo… no sé si quiero volver con él. Me asusta pensar que… todo cambiara ahora… Sasuke es un…". Lo miró dubitativamente.

"Lo sé, Sasuke es un vampiro". Entonces Kakashi suspiro, no pensaba decírselo ahora, pero no veía mejor oportunidad. "No puedes volver a tu mundo".

"¿A qué se refiere?". Sakura se veía asustada, Kakashi no esperaba menos.

"Moriste… o al menos eso dicen".

"…". Ella se dejó caer en la silla y lo miró asustada. "¿Mo-morí?".

El impacto de las palabras le desestabilizo totalmente, si no hubiese estado sentada probablemente hubiera caído, Sakura se pasó una mano por la frente y le miró.

"Sé que no estás muerta, pero eso se ha hecho creer".

Ella soltó un gemido de frustración y se levantó de la silla, paseo de un lado a otro y finalmente se detuvo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de forma graciosa y su boca estaba fuertemente cerrada. Se veía tan desconcertada y sorprendida que Kakashi evitó reírse, ella no se merecía todos esos cambios, era demasiado.

"¿Quién lo decidió?".

Soltó finalmente, con un hilo de voz y las lágrimas contenidas.

"Me imagino que fue idea de Sasuke".

"¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Por qué me ha quitado la vida!".

Era probable que ella no entendiera del todo lo que pasaba, de hecho, Kakashi se hubiera sorprendido de que Sasuke no hubiera actuado de esa forma, la cosa es que esa muerte (la de los 'padres' de esa chica) era demasiado extraña, no era común y al parecer la única que no podía comprenderlo era Sakura. Se veía tan molesta que no dudaba que ella simplemente no quisiera entender.

"Debes de saber que ya no eres una humana… que nunca lo fuiste. Eres una híbrida". El rostro de Sakura perdió color. "Mira, te voy a ser franco: No comprendo cómo puedes tener padres, padres humanos, los híbridos nacen de vampiros y personas que se volvieron vampiros; o son creados a base de un ritual de esencia…".

Ella volvió a sentarse, se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo miró, se veía tan vulnerable, confundida y pequeña que volvió a darle pena, quería ayudarla pero no sabía que hacer, decirle la verdad fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

"No…". Su voz salió en un chillido, se pasó la lengua por los labios. "No entiendo". Soltó finalmente.

"Mira, yo he estudiado a los vampiros y aprendí sobre los híbridos. Los híbridos son vampiros reprimidos, en pocas palabras, son seres que nacen similares a los humanos, pero que dentro de ellos vive un lado vampírico que saldrá tarde o temprano. Hay dos formas de crear a híbridos, una de esas formas es cuando un vampiro tiene un hijo con un vampiro convertido, con alguien que fue humano, entonces nace un híbrido. La otra forma es más complicada y se dice que sólo los más nobles pura sangra pueden hacer, es un ritual, este ritual conlleva el corte del alma y la esencia del vampiro".

Y para él ella era parte del segundo caso, dentro de esa chica se encontraba Sakurako (o lo sospechaba), si realmente esa mujer se encontraba viviendo dentro de la chica significaba que había sido creada para ser un híbrido recipiente.

Pocos sabían, pero él la había conocido, Sakurako se había presentado con los cazadores, un día cualquier de octubre, con las intensiones de ayudarlos a exterminar a los vampiros. Era peligroso y nadie entendía como la esposa del Lord de los vampiros podría ayudarles, aún ahora Kakashi no entendía sus razones.

Pero… el hecho de que Sakura existiera significaba que Sakurako aún planeaba muchas cosas.

Kakashi sujetó fuertemente la muñeca de la chica, Sakura se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, se miraron a los ojos, Kakashi le permitió entrar a su mente y en el último momento el tomó las riendas del poder de la chica y se lo devolvió, entrando él ahora en la mente de Sakura. Esa mente estaba cubierta en penumbras, demasiado oscuro para creer que ese lugar le pertenecía a ella, entonces la vio: Sakurako vagaba por los rincones de aquel lugar, su sonrisa contagiosa y su mirada soñadora fue escalofriante.

Salió de la mente de Sakura, no había manera, no debía de dejar ir a esa chica, si se iba y Sakurako llevaba a cabo el plan que hubiese hecho esta vez no esperaba nada bueno.

"¿Quieres volver con Sasuke?".

La pregunta tomó a la pelirrosa con la guardia baja, se mordió el labio y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No… no estoy segura… yo… no lo sé".

Kakashi soltó un suspiro disimulado, era lo mejor.

"¿Sabes que hay alg… alguien dentro de ti, cierto?".

Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Escuche que su nombre era Sakurako y estaba casada con Sasuke".

"Bueno, el termino no es 'casar'… yo le diría 'unir'. Los vampiros, cuando deciden unirse con otro, realizan un ritual de sangre, su sangre se vuelve compatible solo con la del otro. Ellos pueden alimentarse de quien sea, pero nadie podrá alimentarse de ellos, ya que su sangre le pertenece a su compañero".

"Él me dio su sangre".

"Bueno, Sakurako murió… y tú, de alguna forma, eres parte de la esencia de esa mujer, es como si fueras Sakurako".

El entendimiento (erróneo o no) llegó a ella en ese momento. Torció los labios, como si hubiera olido algo podrido, y comenzó a recordar todo lo vivido en esos días. La primera vez que conoció a Sasuke este le había llamado 'mi lady', había sido gentil, le había sonreído como si le conociera de años y había demostrado amor que ella no había entendido. Pero todo era realmente sencillo, todo eso no se lo estaba dando a ella, todo eso era para Sakurako. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No volveré con Sasuke".

Decidió finalmente, convencida que volver con Sasuke sería revivir el recuerdo de esa mujer, ella podría haber sido creada como Sakurako, pero no era Sakurako, ella era Sakura, sólo Sakura.

"Bien, entonces vámonos de aquí, tú no eres una prisionera".

Ella aceptó, se levantó de la silla y lo siguió al exterior, se detuvo cuando el peliplata lo hizo también, extrañada de que se hubiera detenido.

"¿Yugao?".

Sakura miró sobre el hombro del peliplata, admiró la figura de una chica, alta, de cabello largo color morado, ojos café y muy hermosa, pero la inexpresividad de su mirada y su rostro le confundió bastante, parecía un poco interesada pero a la vez totalmente impersonal. Los ojos café se dirigieron hacia su figura y enseguida volvieron hacia el rostro del peliplata.

"Han venido por ella".

Declaró la chica, quitándose de enfrente y permitiéndole la salida a Kakashi y Sakura.

"… ¿Sasuke?".

"Si". Sakura palideció en ese momento. "Tratamos de negarlo, pero fue imposible. Él utilizo el tratado de paz y su cargo… simplemente vino con esa jugada… vampiro tramposo".

Sakura sintió que necesitaba saber que decían, simplemente no entendía nada. "¿Qué significa?".

"Significa que Sasuke Uchiha a tomado su papel como Rey". Aclaró Yugao.

"Cuando Sasuke abandonó el Distrito dejó su cargo como Rey de los Vampiros". Comenzó Kakashi. "Lo que conllevo esa decisión fue que la mayoría de sangre puras abandonaran el Distrito y el consejo se marchará. Su hermano tomó el papel como Rey y creó un nuevo consejo, pero los vampiros se volvieron inseguros y comenzaron a caer al anonimato. Ahora que está de regreso mucho sangre pura volverán, es probable que el consejo también. Habrá mucha actividad vampírica… todo será más difícil para nosotros".

Yugao frunció el ceño. "Los cazadores bajaron el nivel de sus integrantes y el numero de cazadores disminuyo, con el Lord de regreso tendremos que… ¿Ella es confiable?". Se detuvo abruptamente, pero Kakashi simplemente asintió. "Bien, entonces, como decía, nosotros comenzaremos con un nuevo entrenamiento, los hijos de los cazadores se nos unirán y se convocara a los que decidieron marcharse…".

"Sasuke vino a mover muchas cosas… los sangre pura son seres problemáticos".

"Ellos no son sangre pura, su sangre está podrida y sólo se preocupan por si mismos".

"¿Realmente debo irme?".

Sinceramente, todo lo dicho le había asustado, nunca se había imaginado nada similar, estaba un poco asustada, de los sangre pura, de los vampiros, de Sasuke.

"Sí. Ese vampiro es Rey, negarnos daría como siguiente paso una guerra, como nos encontramos eso sería un gran inconveniente…".

Yugao se mostraba serie e inexpresiva, es como si pensará siempre con la cabeza fría, erguida y calculadora. Era una chica, hasta cierto punto, intimidante.

"Toma". Sakura miró hacia la dirección del peliplata y se sorprendió cuando vio el libro azul en sus manos, ella lo tomó cuidadosamente. "Esto te pertenece… les pertenece".

Yugao no entendió, Sakura si que lo hizo.

"Gracias". Aceptó el libro y caminó hacía su nuevo destino.

.

* * *

.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron firmes, la mirada del líder de los cazadores era pesada, pero nada se comparaba con su mirada ónix, esa mirada que no demostraba nada, no había desprecio, admiración, tolerancia, rencor, simplemente no existía nada. La mirada avellana de esa mujer era demandante, no daba lugar a quejas ni a nada. Sasuke seguía con la misma postura, la postura de líder, de superior, de algo inalcanzable y diabólico.

Los ojos ónix eran como una puerta al mismísimo infierno terrenal.

La puerta se abrió, sus ojos se desviaron al instante y cuando los dos orbes esmeralda le devolvieron la mirada sus ojos ónix tomaron un brillo rojizo, un brillo de hambre, de amor y de pasión.

Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, cuando notó el brillo se sintió llena y a la vez caliente y atada, fue un golpe duro. Fue muy espeluznante pero a la vez fue extremadamente romántico. ¿Contradictorio? Tal vez.

"Ahí la tienes. Pero no creas que la muerte de esos humanos quedará impune".

Dijo la mujer rubia, mirándolo firmemente, aún.

"Hablaremos de ello en otro momento". Dijo Sasuke, sin apartar la mirada de Sakura. "Es hora de irnos". Si dirigió a ella.

_-'Niégate'-._ Escuchó una voz en su mente. _–'Le temes, no lo entiendes, no le crees… niégate… vete… aléjate… no lo veas, no lo sigas… no lo ames. Él te ha robado la vida, tu identidad… él es perverso'-._

Ignoró todo, cuando Sasuke tomó su cintura, cuando le acarició la curvatura de la cintura y finalmente la cargó, olvido todo. Olvido su nombre, su identidad, la situación que vivía y el libro que descansaba en su abdomen.

Todo lo olvido mientras regresaba con Sasuke.

Mientras entraba a su nueva vida.

.

* * *

_Si, volví!_

_Lo siento por la tardanza, pero he estado trabajando en este capítulo, como verán estamos en algo 'importante'._

_Bueno, bueno, acabo de crear un correo y una pagina de FB para que ustedes puedan contactarse conmigo, ahí también publicare actualizaciones y muchas cosas más, toda la información en mi perfil!_

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
